Remus' Diary
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Love the Marauders? Then you'll love this fanfic. Join Remus through his days as a Marauder! Starting from year 1, watch them grow into the characters we love. Written entirely from Remus' persepective
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Remus Lupin part 1.01

1st September 1971

Today was amazing! The castle, the people, the feast! I'm so happy, today started at 6:30 sharp my mother was frantically packing and repacking, we were almost late for the train. Once we were through the gate the whistle blew, she frantically shoved me on the train.

"Don't forget to go to Dumbledore's office during the moon cycle" she warned me as the train was beginning to move.

"I won't" I tried to assure her, as the train was moving out of the station.

"And study hard!" she managed to yell before the train begun to move at full speed.

I sat in an empty compartment, daydreaming about my days ahead. No matter what, none is to know of my 'condition', that was important. Suddenly two boys came in and sat opposite me.

"You a first year to?" the boy with glasses asked.

I haven't had a lot of encounters with other people so my social skills are poor.

"Yeah" is all I managed to say.

"I'm James Potter" he said.

"And I'm Sirius Black" said the other.

Black? Where had I heard that name before?

"Remus Lupin" I replied.

Then another boy entered our compartment, he was sort of mousy looking.

"Can I sit here" he asked.

"By all means" welcomed James, as the boy sat down.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" he said.

We all chatted for what seemed hours, it was fun being with other kids. But one thought kept haunting me, what if they found out? Then a red-haired girl and a boy with greasy hair came in and sat by the window. I didn't really care much for what they were saying. But the slimy haired boy said…

"You'd better be in slytherin"

Then James rounded on him and said

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius.

"My whole family have been in slytherin" he replied.

THAT'S where I knew the name Black! Their blood status crazy weirdoes, what if they found out their son was making friends with a werewolf!

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right" James said, shocked.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius countered.

I don't think I'd survive Slytherin!

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my Dad"

I hoped I would get in Gryffindor. But the lanky haired boy made a disparaging noise, but James wouldn't stand for that, in truth I felt a little uncomfortable but didn't say a thing.

"Got a problem with that?" James snapped.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy" he replied.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius retorted.

If Sirius was saying things, was I expected to as well? I don't want to seem gutless and nerdy. But the red head, had had enough and said,

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment"

Then James and Sirius went 'ooooo"

"See'ya Snivellus!" James shouted, then they left.

"What a loser!" Sirius commented.

James nodded in agreement then said,

"Girl was pretty though"

I hadn't said anything for a while so I made a stab at a joke,

"Yeah maybe you'll marry her"

Peter laughed a bit but James and Sirius just continued eating sweets. Epic fail! NOTE TO SELF: No more weird jokes

When we arrived it was amazing, the four of us shared a boat up to the castle, I didn't think it would be so big! When we went in a middle-aged woman started telling us the rules and the houses…etc, I wasn't really paying attention. She left us waiting so they can do something, like I said I wasn't paying attention.

Then Peter pointed at the boy from the train

"Look it's snivellus!"

Oh great! When Peter wasn't saying things it was ok to stay quiet but now their all doing it, I'll look silly.

"So it is!" James smiled.

"Every heard of shampoo snivellus!" Sirius shouted.

Ok I've got to say something! I don't want to lose them.

"The sorting hat will get greasy marks all over it" I yelled.

The other students laughed, I felt ashamed.

"Well put Remus" sniggered James patting me on the back.

I felt terrible, I'm not a bully!

Then the teacher came back and led us into the hall, it was amazing! The ceiling looked like it went on forever, all the students were staring at us it was very unnerving. Then the lady started reading out the names, then she said

"Evans, Lily" it was the girl from the train.

The hat put her in Gryffindor, the boy from the train made a tiny groan, guess they weren't going to be together. But she didn't seem pleased with the seating arrangements, she gave Sirius a dirty look. Snobby cow, but James was right she is very pretty.

"Lupin, Remus" she bellowed.

Oh no! My legs had gone numb, ok just keep walking and sit on the stool. As I sat down a horrible thought struck me, what if it can tell I'm a werewolf and said it aloud! All my 'friends' would soon want me dead, then the hat went on my head, it was quite comfy. Please not slytherin! Please!

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

Relief flooded my system, and I went to sit down next to Sirius. Peter and James were put into Gryffindor too. But that greasy boy called 'Snape' was put into Slytherin house, much to Lily's disappointment. The feast was wonderful, I've never eaten so much in my entire life. After the feast we settled down in our dormitories, it was very nice, I was expected muggle army bunks and I look forward to a good nights sleep and a great day tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary of Remus Lupin part 1.02

2nd September 1971

Classes started today, it was really interesting, first we had Potions with the Slytherin's, the teacher was professor Slughorn . He's a little strange, head of Slytherin house, but he wasn't that bad. I sat next to James and Sirius and Peter was on the end. He just gave us boring notes and speeches about the subject. Even though I was sat in the middle of them, James and Sirius kind of well, left me out a bit. What am I doing wrong? Peter's ok but he's not really…, I don't know just seems a bit strange. Next we had History of Magic, the teacher's a ghost! But he was so boring I fell asleep only to be awoken by James at the end of the lesson.

"I tried so hard to stay awake" I was telling them.

"I hear he died in the staffroom but just got up and continued training" rumoured Sirius.

At lunch, when we'd just came out of the hall, I saw Snape and that girl talking, I hoped James and the others wouldn't notice but luck was not on my side today. James spotted them and said

"Let's go say hello"

Sirius and Peter grinned, but I did not, just don't say anything I told myself. But what if they all start? I know I'll just giggle or something if that happens. I hoped this won't be a regular occurrence. When James got up to them he said…

"You talking to your girlfriend Snivellus"

Snape turned around so fast you'd think he was under attack.

"Go away" he said.

"What you gonna do wipe your nose on us?" Sirius laughed.

Students had started gathering now.

"Go away Potter!" Lily yelled and took Snape by the hand and walked of.

Next we had muggle studies, a very boring lesson, couldn't wait to get out. The lastly it was flying lessons. It was so fun, James is amazing on a broom, Peter couldn't even get his off the ground! I was ok, I've never really been on a broom before but neither had the muggle-born's so I didn't look completely ridiculous. For the rest of the day we explored the castle, it's huge! Then I had steak and kidney pie for dinner (Yum!). Then retired for the evening. It's been a great day, apart from the incident at lunch. I'll write tomorrow!

4th September 1971

I've been feeling terrible all day, full moon is coming up, I am to report to Dumbledore's office at 6:00pm. What am I going to say? I'll have to make up new excuses every mouth for seven years without being noticed! I know, I'll just say I go to a mouthy club, something really boring so they won't want to come with me; extra study. That could work, I hope. Today (apart from my sick feeling) was a nice day, we had defence against the dark arts today. We just started learning the basic stuff, but during lunch me James and Sirius wanted to watch the quidditch try-outs, first years aren't allowed to join though.

"I'm great on a broom, next year I'll be trying out, what about you Sirius?" James boosted, I like James but he can be a bit bigheaded.

"Yeah, I'm not bad, but I'm not much of a player" Sirius admitted.

"What about you Remus?" James asked.

"Before Tuesday I'd never even ridden a broom before" I answered innocently.

"Never! What do children around your area do for fun?" James asked.

Oh no! Awkward, I've never played with the other children because I'm a terrifying monster! But I couldn't say that out loud, so instead I said:

"They play brooms, I just get a little air sick is all" I lied.

"Are you feeling ok, you've looked a bit peaky all day" Sirius asked.

His concern was touching, but yet again I had to lie!

"Just a little under the weather" I replied breezily.

The quiddich teams were good, not like I'm much of an expert. James and Sirius drowned on about quiddich all day, it was annoying I didn't say much on the subject and neither did Peter. We had double muggle studies then potions then double transfiguration, trying to turn a match into a button, none managed it except James but I swear the match had gone a little round at the end. Hopefully I'll manage it next time!

5th September 1971

Full moon tonight, I'm writing hurriedly before going to see the headmaster apparently I'm to go in a house of some kind, I'm not too sure. I've already sorted out my excuse, they can never be real friends because I'll always have to lie. Anyway during lunch Snape was talking with a few of his friends (I'm surprised he's got any) and me and James were coming out of the hall (I was pale and ill looking all day) Sirius and Peter weren't there. James saw Sirius and poked me in the thigh and said

"Let's go have some fun" James giggled.

I'm gonna have to say something I just know it.

"Snivellus!" James shouted.

"Go away Potter" Snape snapped.

"Where's your bodyguard curling her hair?" I said.

Sometimes I just loath myself. But James found it very funny, he laughed and patted me on the back and said

"Good one Remus"

Snape gave me a dirty look and walked off. James and me were talking about Snape all the way to potions, it was fun when he wasn't around. I'm a coward! I don't deserve to be put in Gryffindor! I should just have the guts to say I think their out of order. Next time it happens I'll say something, I think. Well what he's doing isn't that bad, he's not cursing him and hanging him upside down, it's just words. If it get's worse I'll say something.

6th September 1971

I had a terrible transformation, it was so painful I'm bit and scratched myself so much, I've been limping all day. How was I to explain my injures to my friends? I said one of the creatures from a care of magical creatures classroom broke free while I was walking past and attacked me. They seemed to buy it, but I can't say that every month. Anyway I've been feeling a bit drained today (because of the full moon) and I didn't really catch what they were saying in class, I just want to sleep I feel exhausted. We had Potions today, the problem got worse. James and Sirius and me (Peter was in ill) were waiting for the teacher to arrive and Snape sat in front of us with that girl. Snape dropped a pen and got off his chair to get it, James removed his chair and Snape went to sit and he landed on the floor, everyone laughed he went all bright red. Snape and the girl went to sit with her friends. Why is such a nice girl like that doing with an oily tic like Snape? I don't get it, muggle studies was quiet interesting, though James and Sirius weren't that bothered. I had a delicious lasagne with roast potatoes for dinner, yum! Anyway I'll write tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Remus Lupin's Diary 1.03

14th October 1971

First quiddich match today! Gryffindor against Slytherin, me, James, Sirius and Peter went together. It was a great game, we'd got 200 points while Slytherin only got 195! It went on for two hours, not like anyone was complaining. But it was annoying having James and Sirius give a running commentary. After the match James kept boosting about his quiddich skills, sometimes he can be a bit of a prat. But we discussed the game as we walked around the grounds. It's a Saturday so we didn't have any lessons after a while we settled down under a tree it was a bit nippy, winters on the way. But we saw Lily and Snape arguing.

"You didn't need to kick her!" Lily spat.

"She was insulting me" Snape protested.

Then their voices died out as they walked away from us.

"Looks like the misses ain't happy with Snape" Sirius chuckled.

I wonder who he kicked, anyway we walked back to the common room and played chess until dinner. Sirius kept beating me, everyone beat Peter and I won a few matches with James but none could beat Sirius. Dinner was a wonderful shepherds pie with chocolate cake with source afterwards. I'll probably be obese by the time I've left they keep you well fed. We stayed up all night in our dormitory, playing around pillow fights…etc. It's been a great day!

20th October 1971

Today was terrible, it only confirms my fears. While in defence against the dark arts sir was prompted about werewolves by Jack. He told us they were wild and insane creatures, not to be trusted. It was like a huge stone had dropped in my stomach. The worst part was when everyone agreed with him. They noticed my strangely quiet behaviour at lunch.

"What wrong Remus?" Sirius asked me.

I couldn't help asking,

"Do you really believe what they say about werewolves?"

"I think their untrustworthy" Peter replied.

What if he knew?

"There must be a reason why their not admitted to schools" James pondered.

"I think as long as they lock themselves up at the full moon their's nothing wrong with them" Sirius said.

That was a relief!

"Why do you ask?" James asked, while cracking an egg.

"I was just wondering, it's not their fault they were bitten" I replied.

"You could say that of Vampires" Sirius quipped.

I thought it would be better to let the subject drop in case they get suspicious. So I changed the subject to the next quiddich match. Which was a good choice because they kept talking about it until the bell went off. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying, I just drowned in my own thoughts. Snape, the grease ball tried to give me the leg-lock curse! That little rodent, I was on my way to the common room when Snape tried to give it to me. Luckily I managed to rebound it onto him and he fell down a flight of stairs. I ran up to him, he was breathing but unconscious. What should I say? I'll just say he tripped. So I hurried off to find a teacher, I saw Slughorn in the corridor so I asked him for help. He levitated him to madam Promfery and I gave my excuses and left. When I came back to the common room I had no intention of telling them what he'd done. Though, I must say I like him much less, little squid. But he only did that because I said those things, but to do something like that is a little extreme!

"Where've you been Remus?" James asked.

"Just finishing some homework in the library" I lied, AGAIN!

"We didn't get any work" Sirius pointed out.

"Extra work" I said awkwardly.

"We never saw you ask for extra" James observed.

"I did it…" I began.

Sirius got up and asked

"What happened?"

"Nothing" I lied, if lying was a sport I'd win it every time.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, more forcibly this time.

So I told them what happened, I couldn't lie anymore. They were shocked,

"That slimy git!" said James.

"And he's in the hospital wing you say?"

"Yeah" I replied wishing I hadn't told them.

"Let's give him a surprise" James said with a nasty grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Peter said excitably.

"What sort of surprise?" I asked gingerly.

James laughed,

"I want to show you something" he said as he went up to the dormitory. He came back a minute later with a long cloak, it looked very old. Then he put it on and he was invisible! It's an invisibility cloak, I could hardly believe it.

"W-w-w" I began struggling to speak, "Where did you get that?".

"My father gave it to me" he said.

"That's amazing!" cried Sirius as he went to inspect it.

"How is it going to surprise Snape?" I asked, as he became visible again.

"We go down to the hospital wing then we give him a fright" James said as he smirked proudly at his plan.

"Great idea!" Sirius yelled.

Peter rigorously nodded in agreement and smiled. Well the greasy git did deserve it for trying to hurt me, he can only blame himself.

So we all went under the invisibility cloak, it was cool not being seen. When he got to the hospital wing Snape was reading a book, then James picked up a one of the books by his bed and then dropped it. Snape squealed and sat up in his bed, it was hard not to laugh. Then I made a ghostly sound and Snape looked terrified.

"Snape!" James said in a dreary voice.

Snape stood up now, shaking.

"Who's there?" he stammered.

"I am the ghost of boys toilets and I have something important to say to you" James said in the same dreary voice.

"What do you wish to say to me?" Snape asked.

"Wash your filthy hair and keep your abnormally large nose out of other people's business, snot bag!" James said.

We couldn't help it, me, Sirius, James and Peter just started laughing so hard.

"GO AWAY!" Snape roared and ran off, properly going to get Madam Promfery.

So we ran all the way up to the common room, we'd taken off the cloak and we'd just walked into the common room and there was Professor McGonagall

"Having fun boys?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Remus' Diary**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters

31st October 1971

Halloween tonight! I hear it's a great feast. I'd be so excited about it, if I didn't have to go wolf tonight. We spent the whole day though doing homework by the tree. It was lovely today a perfect breeze in the trees. But of course Snape had to ruin it. Him and Lily were walking in the grounds. We got a month worth of detentions because of him! When Professor McGonagall found us she went mental. Luckly she didn't find out what we were doing to Snape.

"Oi, want to liven things up a bit boys?" James smiled.

"Yes please!" I sighed desperately.

"Look who it is"

I turned my head and saw Snape and Lily, for goodness sake! How long is this 'fued' going to last?

"Lets have some fun" Sirus smirked as he and James got up.

This was getting boring, can't they pick on someone else? There are plenty of grease ball nerds at Hogwarts just waiting to be bullied.

"Come on" James goaded us.

Me and Peter got up and follwed them.

"What are we going to do when we catch them?" I said in a bored tone which James and Sirus thankfully didn't notice.

"Oi Snivellus!" Sirus jeered.

"Go away! You stupid toerags! Piss off and find some maturaty!" Lily yelled.

She had a point.

"Nah! What's up?" James asked with mock concern.

"Let's go" Lily ordered Snape.

I can see who wears the trousers in that relationship.

"No, no, no let Snape speak for himself, I know he's got a voice in there somewhere" James giggled.

This is so stupid, just don't say anything, but then again if I don't then I'll look like a dork. Just say ONE thing.

"I think it's obvious who wears the trousers in your relationship" I said, hating myself with every word I spoke.

The others found it hillarious.

"You always come up with the best ones" Sirius laughed.

Don't say that!

"Let's go" Lily shoved Snape and they both left.

"He didn't even speak" Peter laughed along.

"I swear you have a gift Remus" James complimented...sort of.

Later on that day we hurried into our dorm wreasling with each other. Siruis is VERY strong! What with the moon tonight I'm just thinking. How long can this last? Until they find out who I am? They're sure to adandon me I'm sure of it.

When the time for the feast arrived I waved goodbye to my friends and went to the house to transform. I've just got back in the dorm. They're all asleep at the moment, hopefully next year I can go to the Halloween feast.

26th November 1971

Great day today! No Snape problems whatsoever. This mourning I had a full tranditional English breakfast. Fried egg, bacon, sausages... the lot! Very filling! First we had double potions James kept making me and Siruis crack up, Peter didn't get the joke. Peter's alright but he just gives me a weird feeling. I'm not being horrible or anything but Peter's very...well just very...thick!

In charms I got teamed up with Lily, we were trying to float a feather. She was a bit frosty towards we, well that can be expected after what I've done.

"He's a good boy, Severus, he's kind and doesen't deserve to be bullied" she said seriously looking deep into my eyes.

I agree with her but I'm not going to betray my friends.

"Did you know he tried to give me a leg locker curse a mouth ago" I said just as sernly back.

"Well what do you expect if you bully him, he's going to hit you back"

"Yeah he was real vocal on Halloween" I said sacastically.

Lily rolled her eyes when she thought I was a lost cause.

"Why are you even friends with him?" I just had to ask out of curiousity.

"Because unlike some people he's kind and he's a good friend" she hissed at me.

She always had a way of making me feel ashamed. Lily is much braver then I am. I can't even stand up to my friends!

The rest of the day was fun I had a delicoius Chicken pie for dinner. I swear I must of been a pie maker in my past life I'm addicted to them, yummy! We put on James' invisablity cloak at night and wondered around the castle setting up traps and stuff for people tomorrow. We'll just blame it on Peeves. Goodnight write to you tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

19th December 1971

Going home for Christmas! I can taste those mince pies already. James is going to France for Christmas with his parents. Lucky bugger, I'll be stuck in Chelsea with my parent's. It's beautiful outside now, a thick layer of snow has covered the grounds. We had a snowball fight today, Peter was useless he can't throw for shit. Not that I'm complaining! Then we packed up our stuff and headed for the train. I'm gonna miss them terribly but at least I won't have to lie!

As we got on the train we made our way to the nearest compartment. A couple of Slytherins in our year entered after us demanding that we leave.

"Move!" Rosier shouted.

The nerve of these guys! We got here first.

"Piss off we got here first" Sirius snapped back.

"Well everywhere else is full, where we gonna go?" he asked mockingly.

"Did you consider the roof" I said sarcastically.

My friends started laughing, but the Slytherin's didn't look too impressed.

"That's a good idea! You lot go on the roof and we'll sit here"

"Not gonna happen" James replied sternly.

Peter could sense a fight and was cowering in the corner. They took out their wands and pointed it at us. Me, Sirius and James all stood up and pointed our wands at them. There was about three of them Rosier, some Slytherin I didn't know and Barty. I felt brave, I didn't care that I barely knew any spells for the first time I felt courageous. Maybe it was because of James and Sirius fighting side-by-side with me, it felt good.

Barty raised his wand to curse us but I said quickly:

"Expelliarmus !" and the wand shot out of his hand.

"Nice one Remus!" James shouted.

"Expell-" the unknown snake began but Sirius was quicker.

"Locomotor Mortis!" he shouted.

He legs locked together and he fell down and stumbling out the door.

"Wingardiam Leviosa" James yelled taking away Rosier's wand.

They all stumbled out of the carriage. Ha ha! That felt so good, I could get used to this. We were all high-fiving and congratulating each other.

"You were useless" James said rudely to Peter.

"I can't do spells as well as you can" what a pathetic excuse, he was scared!

"Peter's a chicken" Sirius began singing.

Soon me and James joined in, Peter was blushing shamelessly.

We played chess and exploding snap until the train arrived in London. I feel so happy with my friends for a moment I forget who I am. I'd never believe in my wildest dreams that I'd ever have friends! And on top of that am actually popular at school; I don't think I've ever been this happy. My parents were waiting for me when I got out of the train, they were smiling cheerfully.

"Bye, see'ya next year" I smiled and waved goodbye to my friends.

They all said goodbye and went to their parents and I went to mine.

"Hello dear, how was school?" my Mother asked as she gave me a big bear hug.

"It was brilliant! I've made so many friends and my classes are going well" I said excitedly.

"Have you kept your...condition a secret?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied darkly.

Typical Dad to ruin a good moment! He could never look at me since I turned. He felt guilty but I didn't know why he felt like that he didn't turn me. If I met the wolf that turned me (Greyback) I wouldn't be mad. I mean he couldn't help it, he was probably full of regret, turning a child. If I turned anyone I don't think I could live with it. Anyway I had a good day! CHRISTMAS IS COMING!

25 December 1971

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I had a great day! This year we're having a big family Christmas, all my family was there. From my annoying Uncle that always gets drunk to my gossipping Great Grandmother who knits all day and when I say ALL day I mean ALL day she only breaks for food and the toilet. I got 'Hogwarts a History', a few other books and a big tin of my Cousin's famous Cupcakes. From my friends I got a set of Gobstones (James), a huge pack of Chocolate frogs (Sirius) and a book about Quidditch from Peter. Even though I've said numerous times that Quidditch isn't really my thing.

Mum set out the table in the garden and put a warming charm in the garden so we wouldn't get frozen. As we didn't have any room in the house what with everyone coming. Mum insisted that I help in the kitchen, typical always pick on the youngest. Only my Parents know about my condition so yet again more lies. There's going to be a full moon on the 31st so everyone is leaving on the 29th. I don't get to celebrate New Year's this year just like Halloween.

At home I have a special cage which was built for werewolves. There is an old abandoned tunnel next to where we live that's where the cage is. Anyway back on topic we played that guess who game after dinner where you put on these cardboard hats and put a name in front so the person wearing can't see it and they have to guess who they am. We also did the Karaoke I can't sing but that isn't an issue in my family if you know what I mean. I got letters from all my friends James said he doesn't like Christmas in France, it's not cold enough. Sirius is having a terrible time, he's told me about his dislike for his family. Apparently his entire family have been ignoring him or making snide remarks. They were NOT HAPPY when they discovered that Sirius was in Gryffindor. He wrote that his Cousin Bellatrix came over for Christmas ans she called him a 'filthy blood tratior'. Even they even knew how much, what do you think would happen if they all discovered their son had made friends with a werewolf.

Peter on the other hand had a great Christmas his Mum was apparently a fantastic cook. Anyway I've got to go to bed now I'm sharing a room with my Grandad Ernest who snores so loudly I'm afraid the wall with fall down. So wish me luck in going to sleep tonight!

1st January 1972

HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 1972 that means a brand new diary! I bought it yesterday it's bright red with green stripes. I had a very painful transformation yesterday I ache all over I've got scratches on my face like someone with claws had swiped my face. All my stuff is packed for tomorrow so in my Mum's words 'we're ready to go'. Luckily all my relatives have gone now, the festive season has passed. I'm so excited about seeing my friends tomorrow I bet they'll have all sorts of stories and games to play on the train. I can't believe that me: Remus Lupin actually has friends! But there will always be this dark cloud over me, but I have to ignore it I better make the most of them while I can.

2nd January 1972

I'm back in Hogwarts, so good to see my friends again. We meet in the train carriage I saw Sirius and Peter, James was yet to arrive.

"Hi guys" I smiled as I sat down.

"Hey Remus! Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked desperately obviously conversation was drying up with Peter.

"Only the very best" I boasted, "Thanks for the Presents by the way. How was yours?".

"Terrible my stupid brother began this speech about how Pure Bloods are better than muggle Born's everyone in the family loved him" Sirius scoffed.

"Sounds like a prat to me" I agreed.

"Whose a prat?" James snickered as he entered the compartment and sat down.

"My idiot brother" Sirius informed him, "How was France?".

"It was alright, I would of preferred a home Christmas" James admitted.

"How was your Christmas?" I asked Peter.

"Great, we spent the whole day eating" he chuckled.

We laughed with him, whenever his Mum sent over parcels of food we had a taste. His Mum is the best cook I've ever encountered. We talked about what we got for Christmas, James got a broom!

"It flies like a dream" he was grinning from ear to ear if it was one thing James was good at it was boasting.

"What types is it?" I asked.

"A Comet 290" he smiled, "I see myself winning a few Quidditch games next year on that".

"So your gonna try out next year" Sirius asked.

James was clearly enjoying all the attention, I think it has something to do with being an only child. Maybe his parents spoil him too much? He's not like a brat he's just a bit too full of himself if you know what I mean.

"Yep I'm gonna be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever had" he pauses for breath, "My Dad and my Granddad were in the Quidditch team and they were both seekers. They said I'm a perfect flier and a great seeker. I can't help it, it just runs in the family I guess"

Then he continued to waffle on and on about his family and how great he plays at home. Like I was really listening anyway.

The feast at School was amazing I had chilled tomato soup for starters, Steak and Kidney pie for main a and an American style Apple pie for desert. I felt like I was going to explode from the amount of food I ate. The food is making me feel sleepy so Goodnight!

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

12th January 1972

Hey, I hate my life! I had a terrible day today it stunk worse then Peter's socks. You can guess who it was about, that's right Snape. I know it's not his fault but this 'thing' between him and James is just starting to get ridiculous and it's really staring to get on my nerves. So first period was Charms and the greasy haired slime ball was sitting behind me and James sat next to me (the others were on the other side of the classroom). I mean seriously does Snape EVER wash his hair! I doubt it.

Lily was sitting next to me,as usual. We were doing a test and he dropped a piece of paper on James' work. We both looked to see what it was then Snape put up his hand and said.

"James and Remus are cheating!"

On the paper was the answers to the questions. That horrible, disgusting little oddball!

"James, Remus you see me after class" the teacher said coldly.

"But we weren't cheating" me and James said together.

"Enough!"

We looked at each in disbelief then at Snape who had a triumphant face.

"We'll get you at lunch" James hissed low enough for only Snape to hear.

Oh great, what's James gonna do to him? Not that I really cared but I was getting caught in the cross fire here. After the lesson everybody filed out of the room.

"See you later, don't worry we'll get him at lunch" Sirius whispered to James and me before leaving with Peter.

"I'm very disappointed in you boys" the teacher said harshly.

"It wasn't us, Snape dropped the paper on our desks" I moaned.

"Silence, both of you, you with have detention with me at 10:30 on Saturday"

James and I felt our insides drop.

"But we'll miss Quidditch" James protested.

"Darn right, and may that be a lesson to you both: NO CHEATING"

I'm not a big fan but enjoy it very much, it's great fun. Now I will have to miss it because of that stupid, slimy, greasy snake!

"Your missing the match on Saturday" Sirius said when he heard the news.

"Yes" James grumbled through gritted teeth, he looked so angry he was ready to kill someone and that someone would be Snape.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Peter asked excitably.

Typical Peter he liked to cause fights but not actually get involved.

"Let's hang him upside down" James smiled menacingly, "Using Wingardiam Leviosa I think I'll be able to do it".

"Where?" I asked, I don't want to get detention again.

"In the toilets" Sirius snickered.

"Great idea" James smiled evilly.

Perfect...just perfect bloody Snivellus!

At lunch we quickly ate our food, keeping an eye on Snape. I don't like him anymore but I'm not a bully! When Snape finished his food and made his way out of the hall we followed him.

"Remember the plan" James whispered to us as we picked up the pace to follow Snape.

Snape went where he always goes after lunch: In the toilet. So we followed him in and crept behind him. The whole time the others had big stupid grins on their faces.

"Wingardiam Leviosa" James yelled, and Snape hung upside down.

Peter and Sirius burst out laughing, I only pretended to laugh but I wasn't very good at it.

"Let me down" Snape bellowed.

"Me and Remus are missing the game. THANKS TO YOU" James was angry again now, he really liked Quidditch.

"You deserve it" Snape hissed back.

I had to admit Snape had some guts. Not many kids would continue to aggravate the person who was hanging upside down. Or maybe he was just REALLY stupid. Is so strange isn't it how those two traits coincide.

"What shall we do with him now?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Let's break his wand" Peter was jumping in excitement.

I was feeling even more uncomfortable I pitied him; couldn't be helped. I'll just do and say nothing.

"Looks like Super Girl isn't coming to save you this time" Sirius snickered.

James started bouncing him up and down; Snape looked like he was about to throw up. He'd gone all green in his face.

"How about we steal his trousers" James grinned.

Peter jumped up and down clapping his hands in agreement.

"I think that's a yes from Peter, yes from me. What say you Remus?" Sirius smirked.

Oh shit...just say yes and get this over with.

"Yeah" I said half-heartily.

That was all James needed and he used the spell to strip Snape of his trousers. We all laughed at his knickers, I couldn't help it, it was so funny. He was wearing Golden Snitch undies! But they were like bright pink :)

Sirius picked up his trousers and stuck them in his bag. James then dropped Snape and ran off.

"See'ya Snivellus!" James shouted as we ran away.

He had to walk all the way to the Slytherin common room to get another pair of trousers in those knickers. We ran outside and started laughing uncontrollably. Even I laughed a bit against my better judgement.

"Did you see his face?" Sirius said between the laughs.

"Did you see his knickers" James countered.

Even more laughter continued.

The rest of the day was OK, had a delicious Cherry Pie for dessert. Goodbye for now!

13th January 1972

Rumour about what we did hit the school almost everyone had seen him. Everyone has been congratulating us and wanting to hear the story. People are too nosey for their own good. James of course has been lapping up the attention, so has Sirius but not nearly as much as James. He told the story at breakfast 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th period, lunch and in the evening. Basically all day. Snape has been the laughing stock of the whole school today. Even his so called 'friends' have been taking the piss out of him.

One person who wasn't impressed with our little prank was of course Lily. She can be really stuck up some times but she's really nice. We were doing our homework in the Library and Lily burst in stopped in front of us crossing her arms looking very angry.

"How could you? You rotten little toerags!" she was going red from anger.

I felt really bad the last thing I needed was her making me feel worse. James of course got up and faced her with a smirk on his face.

"He deserved it, he got us in detention so me and Remus are missing the game on Saturday"

"Oh boo hoo who cares? You know you had it coming to you" she snapped.

"Listen Evens, Snivellus is a faggy git. If he's so great why isn't he here yelling at us instead of sending you"

James had a point.

"He doesn't know I'm here snail brain! He was crying all night because of you" Lily retorted.

Crying? Oh shit if it's possible I feel even worse.

"Oh what a big man he is" James said with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"He's a better man then you!" she whipped.

"Oh yeah he looked like a real stallion in those pink snitch knickers" he giggled.

Peter and Sirius laughed I just pretended to do my homework.

"Why don't you and your gang leave him alone" she said the word gang as if it was a disgusting word.

I'm part of a gang am I?

"If he stops being a dick then maybe; until then not a chance" he smiled.

"You better leave him alone Potter or there will be hell to pay" and with that she stormed out of the library. Everyone had turned to stare at us, James sat down and sighed.

"I think I'm gonna like her"

For dinner I had a delicious roast chicken followed by a treacle tart for dessert. I'll write tomorrow!

15th January 1972

Me and James had detention today we had to clean the trophies in the trophy room. We said goodbye to Sirius and Peter and went to the detention.

"We're gonna be here for hours!" James moaned an hour in to our detention.

It was true there were trophies everywhere AND we weren't even allowed to use magic.

"I know!" I groaned in frustration.

James' face suddenly turned to a grin.

"Do you think they'll notice if we use magic?"

"Yes" came the Stern voice of Apollyon Pringle the caretaker.

We both jumped out of our skins, creepy man.

"Get on with it" he grumbled and left the room.

We could hear the match going on outside it was killing James being stuck there.

"Who do you think is winning?" he asked sadly.

It was Griffindoor against Slytherin; a big game and James Potter was missing it.

"I'm sure Sirius and Peter will tell us the details" I tried to cheer him up.

"Bloody Snivellus" he growled angrily.

"I think we more then got him back, he's the laughing stock of the entire school"

"Yeah suppose" he muttered miserably.

"Let's just get this finished so we can get out of here" I reasoned.

It took us another THREE HOURS to clean ALL the trophies up to the caretakers standard. By the time we'd finished it was 14:30, the match had been over for hours and me and James sulked back to the dormitory to find Sirius and Peter. They'd managed to get the armchairs by the fire, everyone else was outside.

"Who won? Was it a good game?" James asked immediately as we sat down.

"They won" Sirius replied just a miserably.

I swear sometimes James and Sirius are like two peas in a pod!

"It was a good thing you didn't come it was an embarrassing defeat" Sirius continued.

Our mood was low today the Slytherin's kept making smart-arse comments during dinner. Snape looked very proud of himself, bloody prat!

Goodnight I'll write tomorrow

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

11th February 1972

At last it's Friday! We've been so busy all week, so much homework. We were stuck in the library for most of it. But I can rest now I've finished all my homework and am looking forward to a relaxing weekend. It's lucky we're all bright otherwise it would of taken us much longer. Well, apart from Peter he needed all the help he can get.

At breakfast I was chomping into my pancakes (with jam and sugar, what else?). Peter was sitting next to me eating porridge (eww!) and James and Sirius ran up the hall and hastily sat next to us sounding out of breath.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Rosier and Rookwood were having a duel" Sirius explained excitably.

"What about?"

"Oh I don't know we came in when they were flying hexes at each other" James smiled.

"Did they hurt each other?" Peter asked not out of concern but it sounded like he wanted someone to get hurt.

"No, Professor Dumbledore stopped the fight. The worst thing that happened was someones owl got turned into pigeon" Sirius sighed in disappointment.

"Those two are gonna go to prison one day" I said knowingly.

"Yeah them and their stupid Death Eater crowd" James grumbled.

"Death Eater crowd?" I've heard of Death Eaters they're like You-Know-Who's followers.

"Yeah bunch of scum can't wait to join Voldermort" James said furiously.

"Like my family" Sirius grumbled bitterly.

I did feel sorry for Sirius his family sound like pure blooded maniacs

"We're your family now" James said kindly patting him on the shoulder.

I smiled and nodded so did Peter but he seemed a bit hesitant.

"Thanks" he smiled back.

"We'll always be together forever no matter what" James stated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

That was a lovely moment I know it's soppy but it was nice. Sirius certainly appreciated it because he brightened up and was in a good mood all day. At dinner I suddenly had an idea.

"If we're gonna be a family we have to have a name" I pointed out.

"Good point Remus. How about... The Marauders" James suggested.

I thought it over, sounded like a good name.

"I like it" Sirius nodded with enthusiasm.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Me three" Peter joined in.

So I guess we're called The Marauders! I had Shepherds pie and then some iced buns for dessert, YUMMMMM!

29th February 1972

Full moon tonight I've been feeling all weird and ill all day. Today is the extra day in the leap year so it's extra special. I'm so tired...I have to go and transform in a minute. I have a feeling tonight is gonna be brutal it's just a feeling I have. Ha, you know what there's a village next to wear I transform and they can hear my screams. They say that the place is haunted! They're calling it the 'Shrieking Shack'. Stupid, ignorant people but Dumbledore seems to be encouraging the rumour. We were talking about it in lunch today:

"Apparently it's haunted" James gossipped.

"Villagers can hear screaming late into the night" Sirius joined in.

I couldn't lie to their faces if I didn't have to so I said nothing.

"They reckon it's ghosts" James said.

Ghosts? They hear screams every month on the full moon and they think it's ghosts. How STUPID are these people?

"Maybe we should investigate" James suggested.

Peter whimpered and I dropped my folk on my plate.

"Are you crazy? It might be dangerous" I pleaded with them.

"Let's go tonight..." Sirius began.

His voice trailed off, what am I gonna do? I don't want to turn them or worse kill them by accident. Dumbledore would certainly expel me then!

"We can't go tonight, we have to plan and I can't come tonight anyway I've got that extra studies club. We should do it tomorrow so we're properly prepared"

This way they'll go to the house see that nothing is there and go back to Hogwarts satisfied.

"Great idea" James smiled, good my evil plan was working.

"How are we gonna get there?" Peter asked.

That was a good point...how are we gonna get there?

"Let's go to the library there might be some floor plans or we could ask the ghosts" James suggested.

So we're gonna do some research tomorrow, I hope we don't get caught. If we do Dumbledore is gonna get the wrong impression. I've really gotta go now. Bye!

1st March 1972

I was right last nights transformation was so painful and bad I'm in the hospital wing. Normally I just feel a little tired and run down. But last night was so awful I have got scars all over my body, I'm a white was a sheet. I feel horrible... I told my friends when they came to visit me that I was ill and the scratches were from when I collapsed into a thorn bush. A pathetic excuse I KNOW but it seemed to work. They were all crowded around my bed and they brought me sweets and chocolate!

"We've been researching in the library and we found a secret passageway that goes straight to Honeydukes seller. From there we can make our way to the house" James schemed.

"When are we gonna go?" I wondered.

"As soon as your better" James smiled.

Wonderful, that's just...great.

Madame Pomfrey said I can go tomorrow so I guess it's happening tomorrow night. I just hope and pray to God that we're not found out. Please! May fate be on my side.

2nd March 1972

I'm writing this at 2:00 in the mourning we've just got back from our little 'adventure'. James woke us up at eight we all got up and went under his invisibility cloak. That cloak is so cool! All my family inherits is snow globes. I love it when we're all under the cloak it's so weird not being seen. So we managed to sneak to the one eyed witch passageway and we managed to get in the secret passageway. It took forever to walk there!

"How long do you suppose this goes on for?" I wondered aloud.

"God knows" Peter sighed heavily.

He wanted to back out of our adventure but James was having none of it.

"Hopefully it's close" Sirius hoped.

EVENTUALLY we made it into Honeydukes luckily the shop was closed so we just snuck out the back.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked James with the map of the village.

"Well..." he answered examining the map, "Just along here".

He pointed to a long dark lane, even though it was March it was absolutely FREEZING. I just wanted to get this over with and go to bed. So we walked down the lane until the Shrieking Shack came into view.

"Wow is that it?" James gasped.

"Yep" I answered, thankfully they didn't ask how I knew that.

We walked up the path to the building there were some barred wires trying to stop us from entering but they were crap we just got through them. I think they were just there to scare anyone who came this way. I had to admire James and Sirius' courage. When we got there Sirius said:

"Alohamora" on the lock and it opened.

Security in this place was appalling, I'll have to try and change this later.

"It's dark" Peter stated the obvious.

The house was pitch black and it look like a normal house apart from my scratch marks everywhere and places where I'd ripped the furniture. James and Sirius both dropped there mouths in a perfect O.

"What on earth has been here?" James wondered as he investigated the scratch marks on the wall...that were made by ME!

"It's a home of a monster" Peter hissed.

Monster...was that what I was now? Peter's words hurt me hard, I'm only a monster one night a month!

"Let's look upstairs" Sirius suggested.

We all nodded our heads in agreement and went up the stairs. The stair creaked and the wall paper was starting to peel off. How long has it been since someone lived here?

The upstairs was OK a bit shoddy, I've never really taken the time to look at the place. Normally I come in here, I change then I go back.

"We've seen every-" I was interrupted by something that James had found.

"Look at this!" he yelled.

We all saw what James was looking at it was a huge paw print (MY paw print).

"A werewolf must change here" Sirius concluded.

Oh no! Shit! Fuck! How was I gonna get out of this?

"No, that might not be it, it could be something else; let's not jump to conclusions" I said a little too fast and a little too desperate.

"It a werewolf" James agreed.

"Well let's go before it comes back" I suggested.

Thankfully they agreed, I mean they were brave not suicidal. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep. I'm gonna be so tired in the mourning and I've got lessons tomorrow. Goodnight, I'll write tomorrow!

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

10th March 1972

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! I'm 12 today yay! I was woken up today by James jumping on my bed singing happy birthday. From James I got a book I've been wanting for ages he must of ordered it from Flourish and Blotts. Sirius got me a Zonco's goody bag and Peter got me a tin full of strawberry tarts. I told them they didn't have to go through all that trouble but they said they did. So who am I to complain?

For breakfast I had an omelet, first I had defence against the dark arts (my fav subject).

"Today we were learning about treating werewolf bites" the teacher announced.

It's a bit too bloody late for that.

"Can anyone enlighten me on the subject?"

Mine, James', Sirius' and Lily's hands went straight up.

"Hm...Lupin can you enlighten us please"

"Well you can't sir, there is no cure " I said miserably.

Trust me I KNOW.

"Correct now since your only first years I won't go into details but answers this. Can an animal be infected?"

"No, only humans even if the animal is an Animagus" my tone of voice was giving me away.

"Who cares" a Ravenclaw boy sneered, "Werewolves are a bunch of scum who gives a shit about them?".

A lot of people nodded in agreement, including Peter. I was so upset but I couldn't show it. All the teachers know what I am so Sir just changed the subject. Nice man. After class I made my excuses and went to the toilet and started crying. Who was I trying to kid? I'll never fit in! I've never really thought about it before, I'm gonna be shunned all my life, I'll never get a job or have a family...Oh! What if I have a child? Would it be like me? I could never pass on my condition to an innocent baby. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be normal like James, Sirius and Peter? It's not fair!

"What wrong pretty boy?" Moaning Myrtle suddenly appeared beside me.

"Nothing, none of your bloody business" I cried trying to hide the tears.

"Well as your disturbing my rest it is my business" she replied.

"What 'REST' your dead?" I yelled.

I just wanted to cry in peace.

But suddenly she got all weepy and started moaning(hence the name) and drifted off. Not like I cared.

"She's very easy to insult" came a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there looking at me curiously.

"Sorry sir" I apologised.

"You know werewolves are a very peculiar breed" he stared.

"How so?"

"Wizard's discriminate, people discriminate out of fear and ignorance. It seems to me that people tend to focus on the wolf rather than the man. When people hear of werewolves they immediately think of a dangerous creature. Forgetting that, that creature only exists once a mouth. For the rest of the month they are no different to any other person. What you have to remember Remus is that people who discriminate you for what you are aren't worth knowing. True friends wouldn't care what you were, as long as you don't put them in any danger. You Remus have known worlds the others cannot begin to imagine, you have suffered. That kind of experience leaves a certain trait within that person, you know the value of friendship, you are humble and appreciate the little things of life. There is no need to be ashamed Remus life and fools will try to kick you down. You just have to have the strength to stand up and deal with this world"

I felt a lot better, Dumbledore is kind, he's not like other Wizards.

"You have classes to attend to I'm sure" he smiled.

I smiled and picked up my bag.

"Thanks, for everything" I said as I walked off.

I made myself a promise, if I ever get the chance to pay him back, I'll take it.

I'd missed the first twenty minutesof Transfiguration. I rushed to my seat, next to Sirius.

"Are you OK? You look like you've been crying" Sirius wondered.

"No I'm...I'll be OK" I said more to myself than Sirius.

I'll be alright.

"POTTER STOP IT!"

I turned around and saw James using a Zonco product on Snape apparently whatever happened it caused green goo to be all over Snape. The whole classroom erupted into laughter and applause. None clapped harder then Peter, he was looking at James as if he were his idol. Once everyone else had stopped Peter continued until McGonagall shouted:

"OH GET A GRIP YOU STUPID IMBECILE!"

Everyone again burst into laughter, even James. Peter went bright red.

After lessons we got into our dormitory to change into our normal clothes. James reached into his trunk and brought out a cake with he words: Happy Birthday Remus. My heart just melted, so kind.

"I don't know what to say! Thank you! Where did you get it?" I smiled.

"Me and Sirius discovered a secret passageway to the kitchens. We didn't tell you because we asked the elves to make you cake" James said.

"And they just baked it?" I asked confused.

"Elves love to please humans" James smirked.

"Unless your my house elf who won't serve you unless your a pure blood" Sirius added.

I couldn't stop laughing!

"What do you want to do today?" Sirius asked.

"Um...lets go to the kitchens and eat 'til were sick" I giggled.

"Good plan" James beamed.

We sneaked into the kitchens using James' ever useful invisibility cloak. We ate the birthday cake and asked the elves to make jelly, pie, ice cream, pie, treacle tart, pie...etc. We were so stuffed by the end of it we could hardly walk. When we left the kitchens it was night time, we'd been stuffing our faces for four hours! Where did the time go? Luckily we snuck into the boy's dorm without being seen.

I've had the best birthday EVER and I look forward to six more birthday's like this! Good Bye! I'll write tomorrow!

28th March 1972

I had a frightening dream last night. I dreamt that my friends found me out and were so angry they told the whole school. Everyone bullied me and I was an outcast. Not a good start to the day I'm still a little exhausted. It was James' birthday yesterday and he insisted on running around all day and playing games. Fun but tiring. Today we had no lessons because of the Easter holidays so we spent the whole of today running around and playing snap. James discovered another secret passageway, there's so many!

I went into the library just to quickly grab a book. On the other side of the the bookcase I could hear and some of the Slytherins talking. Or as James called them: Death Eater Wannabes.

"It's a disgrace that mudbloods are allowed to be a students here" Rookwood grumbled.

"And filthy blood traitors like my cousin Sirius" Bellatrix spat.

"This is why the Dark Lord's work is so important" Malfoy agreed.

"We must rise to support him when we're old enough" Goyle nodded.

What a bunch of manics!

I left hastily and made my way to my friends who were sitting in the shade.

"What's wrong Remus?" James asked.

"I just heard a bunch of Slytherins talk about serving You Know Who. Bellatrix called Sirius a-"

"Blood Traitor" Sirius interrupted, "That's all I'm known to my family now"

"Why do people buy into all that crap?" I asked naively.

"Because they're idiots, just because they come from a pureblood family in their minds they're royalty" Sirius answered.

"And centuries of inbreeding has turned them all insane" James added, "Apart from Sirius".

"My parents have been spewing this crap since the cradle. The young are very impressionable. Like my stupid brother" Sirius said bitterly.

"Do you think it'll happen?" I was staring to panic.

"Don't worry, what they forget is most so called 'Purebloods' aren't pure at all. None is pure they just hide it" Sirius scoffed.

"Why? That's stupid"

"That's life" Sirius smiled.

The rest of the day went well for dinner I had (you guessed it) PIE! Bye I'll write tomorrow!

2nd April 1972

Easter! My mum sent me a big bunch of Easter eggs YUMMY! I've eaten so much chocolate today, I feel sick. Today we spent the whole day hanging out (as usual). The only bad thing about today was a little Snape incident. We were coming out from lunch, James and Sirius went either side of him and knocked him to the ground.

"Oh look what we did Sirius!" James said in a mocking, patronising tone.

"Oh we do apologise" Sirius said in the same tone.

"Shove off" Snape moaned and continued on his way but James and Sirius went in front of him; intimidating him.

Me and Peter just hung back and watched. Peter looked so excited. What's his problem?

"What you gonna do flash us your pink knickers?" James giggled.

An audience had gathered now, some were like me and some were entertained.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted as she came to the scene.

Where does she come from? How does she always seem to rescue him wherever James is bulling him? She just pops out of nowhere!

"Ah Super Girl's here to rescue you Snivellus" James taunted.

"Oh and a Girl can't rescue a man Potter?"

"Not five times in a row" he chuckled.

The other students began to laugh.

"This is just getting emasculating isn't Snivellus?" James continued to giggle.

Snape ran off he pushed back the students and fled.

"Now that WAS emasculating made me ashamed to be male if that's what were coming to"

"You are everything wrong with males not him. Your immature a bully and vain. So your hardly the poster boy for manhood" Lily retorted.

"At least I've got the balls to stand up for myself which is more then I can say for him".

And me.

"Just watch it Potter" she warned.

"And you'll do what? Scold me? You keep making these threats Evans but so far your bark is worse then your bite" James taunted.

"Let's have a duel then" she suggested.

"When?" James asked.

"Tomorrow night in the trophies room"

"Done" he agreed.

"See you tomorrow night then" and with that she walked off.

She had guts, I've always admired her for that.

James walked away with us.

"Sirius will you be my second?" James asked.

"Of course" Sirius agreed.

"Thanks"

"Do you think you can beat her?" I wondered.

"Yeah...sure" he didn't sound too confident.

So I guess tomorrow they'll battle it out I'm coming with James for like moral support. I'm also curious whose gonna win. Peter doesn't want to come because he probably doesn't want to be hurt by mistake. I had spaghetti in a tomato sauce for mains and a lovely ice lolly for dessert. Bye I'll write tomorrow!

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

3rd April 1972

The battle between Lily and James was epic! James was really nervous this mourning. Lily is very gifted but then again so is he.

"Don't worry you'll kick her arse" Sirius tried to assured him.

"No one better than you" Peter said quickly.

OK: Gay!

"You'll do great" I added, "How about we practise this afternoon"

"OK Good idea" James agreed.

We practised during the rest of the day, only stopping for lunch and toilet breaks.

"Swish and flick" I reminded him.

We practised the wand movement again so he got it. We had a look at some spells we haven't learnt about yet so hopefully they'll help. At dinner while I was chomping into a lovely steak PIE. James and Lily kept giving each other dirty looks. I actually had no idea who would win their both as talented as each other.

"Have you got a plan?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah...send enough spells her way and she'll cave"

"If I might say that is a genius plan" I smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah...look at Snivellus he's smirking at me" James grumbled.

We turned around and James was right. That coward! Letting Lily fight his battles for him, he's just using her.

"The nerve I bet he won't even be there tonight" Sirius spat.

"He's just a coward James ignore him" I advised.

Later that night we crept out of bed and made our way to the trophies room. Lily and surprisingly Snape was there to.

"Severus is my second, whose yours?" she asked.

"Sirius" James answered simply.

I took my place at the side of the room and watched the action...maybe I should of brought popcorn?

Lily and James stood in front of one another, their noses barely touching.

"If you want to back out Evans I won't hold it against you" James smirked.

"You wish Potter" she snarled.

They both bowed to each other...well if you can call it that the bowed quickly like they were in pain.

"Expelliumas" Lily and James both shouted at the same time.

Both their wands flew into the air, James and Lily scrambled to collect their wands.

"Levito" Lily yelled.

James smashed into the wall but he came back with:

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Her legs bonded together. She said a counter curse then sent him flying again. They were at it for ages. The problem was they were just as good as each other. Me, Sirius and Snape kept up their moral support.

"Come on James!" I shouted.

"You can do it mate!" Sirius yelled.

"You can beat him Lily!" Snape bellowed.

We were properly just distracting them but it felt good to be useful.

Eventually they stopped, they'd been going at it for an hour and a half!

"Shall we call it a tie?" James reasoned, seriously out of breath.

"OK" she agreed.

"Good fight" James offered his hand to shake.

Lily looked like she might refuse but she shook his hand anyway. Snape looked really crestfallen at that moment. They both left, as soon as the door was shut James fell to the ground panting.

"Bloody hell that bitch can fight!" James gasped.

Me and Sirius almost carried him up to the dorm. He fell straight asleep, she must of been good I've never seen James so worn out.

"Imagine if they had a son" I joked to Sirius.

He chuckled and nodded his head. Peter and James were both asleep.

"Did you notice Snape tonight?" I whispered.

"I think everyone noticed Snivellus, he's the ugliest boy in the room" he smirked.

I laughed lightly, didn't want to wake up sleeping beauty.

"He looked jealous" I noticed.

"Jealous? When? Why?" Sirius asked.

"When Lily and James were shaking hands"

"Ha! Really? Stupid weasel"

Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

13th April 1972

I've got a full moon tonight I had a bit of trouble getting away though. Sirius had some extra work he had to finish so he wanted to come to my study group as well. So I just told him I wasn't going to study, I said my Mum was sick. They all believed me, luckily but how long can I keep up these lies?

Today was OK we had double charms, potions and double transfiguration. Just a normal day. Anyway, I've got to rush I'm transforming tonight. So I had cottage pie for dinner and chocolate cake for dessert! Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

29th April 1972

I'm starting to get worried about James lately he's been cursing people just for the fun of it. Him and Sirius act like real twats sometimes. James is so full of himself, it seems like everyone apart from me, Snape and Lily adore him. I like James very much when he's not being a twat. This mourning at breakfast James was boasting about something. Peter was looking at him in awe.

"...So then I caught the Snitch within seconds of noticing it. My family and that other man who watching said that when I'm older I can play Quidditch professionally".

"Really?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yep said it themselves and these are people who aren't easily impressed either" he gloated.

"Wow! So are you gonna play in the team next year?" Peter asked his 'idol'.

"Yeah of course they'd have to be stupid not to let me in" James remarked proudly.

I'd love to see the look on his face if he doesn't get in! LOL!

We were walking down the corridor today and Snape was in the way, he didn't notice us. James pushed him to the ground saying:

"MOVE!"

And he kept on walking.

What is wrong with James? Don't get me wrong about 90% of the time he's a great friend. But sometimes he really annoys me. It's like: YES JAMES WE ALL KNOW YOUR GREAT BUT JUST SHUT UP! I blame his parents, where else could he of got this almost God Complex? When he and Sirius turn prat I just don't get involved, I think that's the best way.

We've started studying for our end of year exam, I'm really nervous. If we don't pass then we won't be able to go on to our second year. What if I fail? Luckily the exams don't fall on the same date as the full moon. So that will help. Tonight we were on our beds talking through most of the night.

"Come on James try one" Sirius said.

James took a sweet out of the bag and put it in his mouth. He suddenly started to gag but managed to swallow it.

"What'd you get?" I asked cheerfully.

"Ewe...porridge and mint" James gasped.

We all laughed at him.

"It's your turn Remus" James smirked at me.

I gingerly took one out of the bag and shoved it in my mouth. Suddenly this explosion of...cheese and fish! I began to gag but I too swallowed it anyway...that was disgusting!

"What did you get?" Sirius chuckled at my expression.

"Cheese and Fish" I answered simply.

"Ewe" they all said together.

"Come on it's Sirius' turn" I smiled evilly at him.

Sirius took a sweet out and almost chocked but he reluctantly swallowed.

"What'd you get?" Peter asked.

"Brussels Sprouts and Bananas!"

Next it was Peter's turn. He tried to get out of it but we all moaned at him so he did anyway. His face twisted in disgust and just said:

"Earwax and Coleslaw"

He spat it out! Ew!

"Maybe we should give Snape one of these" James chuckled.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I dared to ask.

"Well it's more the fact that he exists" he smiled, "No, it's because he's a slimy Death Eater wannabe"

"He wants to be a Death Eater?" I asked surprised.

"Yep! You've seen that crowd he's always lurking around with" James spat in disgust.

"Idiot" Peter added.

"He deserves everything that's coming to him" Sirius said.

"Does Lily know?" I was curious.

"Who cares" James yawned.

I can't make up my mind with Snape. Anyway, goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

1st May 1972

It's starting to get hot now, it was absolutely boiling today. It was hard to concentrate in this heat. We got so hot in the library we decided to continue our revision under the trees, in the shade.

"I don't get this part" Peter moaned for the umpteenth time.

"Give it here" I sighed.

Peter passed me the book he was revising from.

"Well your doing the hand movements wrong..." I began.

The day just dragged on, as they do. I know it all anyway but still you can never to to prepared!

We'd been under the tree studying for 3 hours, when Lily came over to where we were sitting. She just stood there and crossed her arms as if waiting for something.

"What?" James shrugged arrogantly.

"Can I have a word Potter?" she said tightly.

"Um...OK" he smirked.

James and Lily left and went around the corner.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

Sirius made a humping jester, we started to giggle uncontrollably. When James came back he looked REALLY annoyed.

"Cheeky bitch" he grumbled as he sat down.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh the usual, stop bullying Snape...blah blah...the girl really should find a new record" he laughed.

"I think she fancies Snape" I said.

"No?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Really?" James sounded serious.

"Well it's obvious they way she defends him" I explained.

James looked a little hurt, or maybe it was just my imagination? I had an Indian Korma for dinner and ice cream for dessert! Yum! Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

14 May 1972

I feel so awful I can barely write this diary entry. I got into a bit of a 'scrape' last night during my transformation. Apparently I broke free from the Shrieking Shack and went hunting. I got into a fight with a centaur, a hippograph and another wolf. I don't know who the wolf was but it came from the village,not the school. There are fight marks all over my body and I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My friends aren't allowed to see me this time because they might work out what I am. They just said I had a bug and it was infectious.

I didn't do much today apart from trying to get better. I've been sick a couple of times, I checked my reflection in the mirror. I look awful! My skin is deathly pale and I have marks all over my body. Dumbledore assures me that the Shrieking Shack is now secure. He told me that I didn't kill or turn anyone, none noticed because I didn't go into the village. He said that there was no harm done, that I wouldn't escape again. I was lucky, am I being selfish? Going to this school and endangering the lives of others. Maybe I should just go away. Didn't have anything to eat just a subsidence potion. It's what you give a patient that can't swallow their food. So I'm gonna try to get some sleep...wish me luck I'll write tomorrow.

20 May 1972

Exam start today, luckily I feel much better! First exam was Charms we had to make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. We had to wait in a big queue because it was a one-on-one thing.

"Sirius Black" the teacher called.

"Good luck mate" James smiled.

"Thanks" and with that he went in.

Sirius must of gone out another way because the teacher continued calling people in. Until finally he said:

"Remus Lupin"

OK, remember the spell, remember the spell. Professor Flitwick was as small as me, but he smiled kindly at me.

"Can you make the pineapple tap-dance across a desk please." he ordered in that weird squeaky voice of his.

"OK" I readied myself, closed my eyes and said the spell.

When I opened my eyes the pineapple was tap dancing across the desk, Flitwick looked very pleased with me.

"Excellent Remus, well done you've passed" he said cheerfully.

Yes!

"Thank you Professor" I beamed as I walked out.

At break we were discussing our exams.

"It was easy" James boasted.

"I'll have to agree, I expected it to be harder" I admitted.

"Me too, I could of done that blind folded" Sirius scoffed.

"I thought it was rather difficult" Peter said in a small voice.

I do feel sorry for Peter sometimes because he wasn't as bright as the rest of us.

"What exam have we got next?"James asked breezily.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts" I answered.

"Should be a doddle" James shrugged.

Again we had to line up outside the classroom and wait to be called in. Snape was talking to Avery about revision.

"It could be a curse we have to do, I know plenty of them. I know one that will make the victims have huge scars all over their body" Snape told Avery.

Don't need a curse; a full moon will do that.

"I know plenty of hexes too, I read about this hex that will..." Snape continued.

I just knew trouble was brewing, the way James looked at him.

"That will do what? Hurt innocent people? Look I know you can't wait to join Voldermort but keep it down some of us don't want to hear it" James said.

For once I am 100% behind James on this one.

"What? Did I mention some spell you don't know? If it's too advanced for you Potter stay out of it!" Snape retorted.

"Well I don't want to be a Death Eater when I grow up so I'm happy to die in ignorance"

One thing I've always admired about James is his hatred of the Dark Arts.

"Like I said, you prefer to be brawny rather then brainy" Snape said dryly.

One thing I noticed was that Lily wasn't defending him this time.

"Lily Evans" Professor called, she exited the room.

"Well at least people like me; which is more then I can say about you" James smirked.

They continued having a heated row, they HATE each other!

"Why don't you fuck off to your Death Eater friends. Your ugly, slimy and none likes you" James finished off cruelly.

"Remus Lupin" the teacher called.

Finally! When I left the argument it showed no signs of abating.

The test was easy, we had to repel an attack. SO EASY! When I met up with my friends at lunch (I had tomato soup). James bitched about Snape all the way through.

"...oily little tic can't wait to join the Death Eaters...did you hear all those hexes he knew! He knows more hexes and curses then the seventh years" James drowned on.

"It's weird how he knew so many curses" I agreed.

"I don't think it's weird at all" Sirius joined in, "He properly practises them everyday him and his little Death Eater coven. I'm not surprised at all"

"Let's get him for it!" Peter grinned.

I had the feeling that Peter would never bully Snape on his own. Just as long as James and Sirius backed him up.

After lunch we had Transfiguration we had to turn a mouse into a snuff box. Apparently we get extra points on how pretty the snuff box is. I sat down in front of her and took a deep breath. I said the spell, the mouse had turned into snuff box. It was a red plastic kind of snuff box. She said:

"Well done Remus! Very good" she beamed, "You passed with flying colours"

Yay!

We were walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was yours like?" I asked James.

"It had the flower lilies on it shaped in a pattern" he said smugly.

"Mine got a tail" Peter informed us.

"Did you fail?" Sirius asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I still turned it into a snuff box" Peter smiled.

"I turned mine into a silver one"Sirius boasted.

I had Chicken for dinner and Yogurt for dessert! Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

21st May 1972

Today we had the potions exam, we had to make a forgetfulness potion from memory. Rather ironic. Peter looked lost at sea but James and Sirius were swimming through it. It was easy (as I spent hours memorising potions). Snape was really doing well, but I had to concentrate on my own potion.

"Stop!" Slughorn ordered.

He went around to investigate the room.

"Well done James! You too Sirius!" he remarked.

He got to me and Peter.

"Great work Remus! Um...we'll talk after class Peter"

But when he got around to Snape's.

"Wow! Best potion in the room! Congratulations Snape!" he applauded.

Snape looked pompously at James, Did he have a death wish?

The last exam was History of Magic. It was an hour of answering questions, seriously boring! I passed it though.

THE END OF EXAMS!

We ran around and played games to celebrate, we also stole some food from the kitchens. I say 'stole' the elves just gave it too us. I had a lovely PIE and strawberries in cream for dessert! Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

1st June 1972

We've only got a month left of school, now that the exams are over everything is a lot more relaxed. The Marauders (us) we're spending most of our time outside. It's too nice to be cramped inside.

"You can't catch me!" James squealed as he tried to run away from us.

But me and Sirius caught him and wrestled him to the ground. Peter turned up five seconds later puffing and panting. He's not really the athletic type. We tied our school ties around our heads and put up the shirt collar. Our shirts we're untucked and our top buttons we're undone. We found some gel and we spiked up our hair for fun! We didn't get told off which was weird because he looked like that in lessons.

In Potions we were waiting for the teacher to arrive. Snape went up to us and snickered.

"Find something funny do you?" James snarled.

What is wrong with him? If I was Snape I'd keep as far away from James as I possibly could!

"Nothing, nice look Potter" Snape sneered back.

"Leave off, Snape" I joined in.

I can't feel sorry for him if he started it.

"It's OK Remus, you see unlike Snivellus I can stand up for myself" James grinned.

"I can stand up for myself" Snape's voice quivered a little.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.

"Ah Evans nice for you to join us!" James said in a mocking tone.

Snape looked irritated that Lily had interrupted them.

"What were you saying?" James smiled evilly.

The Professor saw this as a good time to interrupt the lesson. We all sat down, I sat next to James and Lily sat next to Sniev- I mean Snape.

For dinner I had Beef with roast potatoes and for dessert I had pineapple-upside-down cake. Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

16th June 1972

I had a good day today (first part anyway), we just hung around. There's not much to do now, the term is ending. I'm actually sad about it, I enjoy school and friends. But we still had lessons, we were late for class so we had to run. Lily and Snape were holding some books. James and Sirius just barged straight through them!

"Welcome class" Slughorn greeted us.

In potions I sit next to Peter and James, Sirius sits on the end. Lily sits at the front with her friends and Snape sits at the back all by himself.

"I have an idea" James grinned.

I know that grin, it either means food or trouble.

"Please share" Sirius smirked.

"An end of year prank on..."

No prizes for guessing who.

"...Snivellus"

Of course it is!

"What kind of prank?" I asked gingerly.

"We send him a love letter from Lily and visa versa" James said.

That's low!

"That's genius" Sirius chuckled.

"Can't we just beat him or hang him upside down. Don't you think that's going a little..." I began.

"Little what?" James asked.

"Far" I finished.

"Not far enough" he laughed.

Peter giggled insanely at the plan.

"How are we going to forge their handwriting?" I asked.

"I know a spell that will do that. All we have to do is steal something they've written on" James informed us.

"We could just steal their workbooks" Sirius suggested.

"Now we're thinking!" James patted Sirius on the back.

"They keep their workbooks in their bags, how are we going to get them?" I was trying to find loopholes.

"We could steal their bags" Peter suggested.

"For once Peter has hit it right" James said.

Peter looked so proud of himself.

"Here's the plan, me and Sirius will steal Snivellus and Lily's bags. Once we do we will go to the boys toilets where Lily can't follow us. We'll do the spell there..." James began.

"But they'll know it was us if we steal their bags, they'll work it out" I added.

James was quiet for a minute, thinking about what I said.

"Remus is right, if this is gonna work it has to be done subtle. Oh I know! Professor Slughorn has got our essays on his desk. When we leave, Remus can distract him, talk about potions or something like that. Me and Sirius will steal their essays..." James plotted.

"But won't Slughorn notice?" I wondered.

"Slughorn?" James scoffed rhetorically,"He won't notice if it gone for 15 minutes"

"OK" I said running out of arguments.

"What's gonna be in the letter?" Peter asked.

"Um...Remus can you hand me that quill?" James asked.

I sighed heavily and handed him the quill. He began writing something on a piece of paper. When he was finished he showed us what he'd written. He wrote:

_Dear Snape_

_We have been friends for a long time now, I just wanna say that I love you. I always defend you because I can't stand to see you in pain. Please, can we meet and talk this over? How about tonight at midnight. In the trophies room._

_All my love,_

_Lily_

Sirius burst out laughing.

"We'll tell her to meet him at the one eyed witch passageway, so..." James giggled.

"They think the other one has stood them up" I finished, horrified.

This was the worse, harshest and cruelest prank they have ever pulled!

"I have to say this is our best ever plan" James realised.

"I agree" Sirius chuckled.

"You might wanna change the name Snape to Serverus" I advised.

Why did I say that?

"Yeah, thanks Remus!" James nodded, correcting his mistake.

The bell tolled signalling break and the start of our evil plan.

"Go on" James goaded me.

I went up to Slughorn nervously.

"What is it dear boy?" he smiled.

James and Sirius had started looking through the essays, Peter was standing guard in the doorway.

"I was wondering what potions we will learn in our second year" I lied.

" The Swelling Solution is what we'll learn first we also learn the Hair-Raising Potion. Some others are..." Slughorn continued.

James and Sirius had found what they were looking for and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks Professor, that was really useful" I interrupted him.

"No problem, your very gifted" he smiled.

"Thanks Sir" I replied as I walked off.

My friends were waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Did you manage to grab both of them?" I asked James.

"Yep" he smirked looking very pleased with himself.

We ran to the boys toilets and started the spell. We laid down the note he'd written for Snape next to Lily's essay. James pointed his wand at them and cried:

"Writforga"

Instantly James' handwriting had turned to Lily's on Snape's note. He did the same with Lily's note, it was quite impressive magic.

"So how are we gonna give it to them?" I asked James.

"We have a class with them next, me and Sirius will slip it into their bags, you can keep them occupied" James instructed.

"How?" I asked.

"Just insult them" Sirius grinned.

Oh great!

"But now, we need to give the essay's back" I reminded him.

"He's probably on his lunch break" Sirius added.

He was, we just slipped them back into the pile.

Our next lesson with Lily and Snape was Charms. Our Charms teacher wasn't there yet.

"You distract them!" James whispered.

Lily and Snape were sitting together, James crept along the left of the row and Sirius on the right, so they can slip the notes in their bags.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you two" I began.

"About what" Lily asked in 'piss off' tone.

"You should know..." I was making this up as I went along. "That Snape here wants to be a Death Eater"

"That's a serious accusation" she hissed.

"Well,it's um..." I trailed off.

HURRY UP James and Sirius!

"I thought that you should know" I finished.

"Why are you doing this?" she snarled.

"Because I thought it only right to tell you" I smiled...I don't know why.

"Really?" she said sarcastically.

Thankfully James and Sirius had finished so it was time to rap it up.

"Well don't come crying to us when the walls come tumbling down" I finished.

Just get out of there!

I left and sat back next to James.

"And now we wait" James smiled smugly.

So at midnight we put on the invisibility cloak and crept down to the trophies room, where Snape was. He saw him anxiously looking about for Lily, my heart dropped in sympathy. But I was the only one who felt that way. The rest of them could barely contain their giggles.

"Ready?"James whispered softly.

We walked around the corner and took the cloak off and James put it in his bag then we jumped out to surprise Snape. (We didn't want Snape to know about the cloak). Snape stumbled back in surprise, I'll never forget the look on his face. He looked so hurt, like he was about to cry. The others laughed insanely, but I didn't, I couldn't. The look on his face just paralysed me with guilt.

"Aw! Did Snivellus think Lily loved him?" James laughed.

"Like anyone could love you?" Peter said cruelly.

"Oily little tic" Sirius added.

Snape ran up to Potter and punched him, hard on the face. James so had it coming to him.

"Oh you wanna play rough snake boy?" James hissed.

"I just did" and with that Snape ran out the room.

"Coward" Sirius barked.

When we got back to the dorm I hadn't said anything and I felt really bad.

"What's wrong Remus?" Sirius asked.

"We went too far tonight" I said darkly.

To my surprise they all looked guilty.

"Yeah we did" James sighed.

We spent the rest of the night by the fire, until one by one. We went to bed.

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

25 June 1972

It was the final day of term! The Marauders spent most of their time playing around and doing last minute pranks on people. We were packing in our dorm.

"You'll write won't you?" James asked us.

"Yeah" Sirius replied.

"Definitely!" I beamed.

"I will" Peter nodded.

"I can't believe the year is over already, it went by so quickly" I mumbled.

"Well we've got two months of summer fun to look forward to" James smiled.

"You might! I've got two months of my family" Sirius groaned.

"You can come over whenever you like" James offered.

"Your always welcome at mine too" I added.

"Thanks" Sirius sighed.

We were heading down to the train station when we saw Lily and Snape bump into each other.

"Hi" Snape said awkwardly.

Obviously they haven't spoken since the incident.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was waiting for you too" Lily smiled.

She was?

Snape smiled and they walked to the train together. I turned around to say something to James and I was surprised by the look on his face. He looked so angry, like he was gonna kill something.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah" he said, but I could tell he was lying; something was bothering him.

We got on the train and found a compartment. We talked and played games all the way home, it was great. When we arrived I said my goodbyes and went to my parents.

"Nice to see you dear" my Mum smiled lovingly at me.

At home I settled in, for dinner I had a nice homemade steak pie (my FAV meal!).

Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

1st September 1972

I'm back in school! I'm a second year, finally. Me and my friends met on the train.

"So how was your summer Remus?" James asked.

"Great! We went to visit my cousin in Thailand for two weeks" I smiled.

"What was Thailand like?" Peter asked.

"It was really interesting! They had all this weird food" I answered,"How was your summer James?"

"I've been practising for the Quidditch team" James said enthusiastically.

"Do you think you'll get in?" Sirius asked.

"Definitely" James boasted, "How was your summer Sirius?"

"Terrible, apart from when I went round your houses. My brother has been a complete nightmare" he huffed.

"Your brother?" I asked.

Suddenly a boy a year younger opened the door and stood there. He had Sirius' black hair and eyes. But the way he held himself was poncy, like he was superior.

"Sirius, Mother would like to remind you that she doesn't want you to write at all this year" he said arrogantly.

"Well that's fine with me then!" Sirius snarled back.

He cast one last superior look around the room and left.

"So that's Regulus?" I asked in a pitiful voice.

"Yep!" he irritably, "He's a treat isn't he?"

We all laughed.

"My Mum has been fussing over him, you should of heard the arrogant git this mourning!" Sirius moaned. "He said 'I will hold myself like a proper Black and learn with our great families ideals'"

"We are gonna have a lot of fun with him this year" James assured him.

"Does he want to be a Death Eater?" I asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him. I'm sure my parents would be so proud" his voice dripping in irritation.

Regulus seemed like a stuck up prick to me.

"I've got something to cheer you up" James grinned.

He opened his bag and took out a stink bomb. Sirius' smiled an evil smile. Their back.

"Let's put where Regulus is" I suggested.

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"We'll be back in a moment" James smiled.

James and Sirius left the compartment to do some much needed carnage.

"How will they know where Regulus is?" Peter asked.

"They'll look through the windows" I said simply.

"Oh" he replied.

"So is this year gonna be good or what?" I said.

"I'm looking forward to the feast" Peter said greedily.

"Yeah me too should be good" I agreed.

I suddenly heard the screams of surprise from further down the train, they've struck. James and Sirius came bursting through the door; laughing hard.

"That was so funny" James laughed.

When we actually arrived there we went up to the school in carriages this time. It was pretty cool, they were ridden by something invisible.

We sat down at the Griffindoor table and waited for the first years to arrive. It was quite nice watching the soring ceremony and not actually be apart of it. Finally the doors of the great hall opened and the first years streamed through the hall. The sorting hat was waiting for them at the front.

"Abbot, Jenna" she called.

A blond girl with pigtails nervously came up to the front. The sorting hat was put on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff's applauded loudly and she sat with them.

She sorted a few others until:

"Black, Regulus"

Sirius stirred from his bored trance and fixed his eyes intently on his brother.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced.

Sirius let out a loud scoff, while the Slytherin table burst into applause as Regulus sat down.

"Cresswell, Dirk"

A red head boy nervously sat on the stool.

"Griffindoor!" The hat bellowed.

I clapped along with the other Griffindoor's as he sat down beside Peter.

"Lockhart, Gilderoy"

A blond boy sat on the stool with confidence as the hat was place on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat announced.

When the sorting was FINALLY over, it just got BORING after a while. Dumbledore began his start of year speech:

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he began.

Blah blah blah! I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. I glanced around the hall at the Slytherin table. I saw Sirius' brother intensively listening to the speech. Snape was talking to Avery, I felt a pang of guilt within me. I remembered what we did last year. James, Sirius and Peter were badmouthing him on the train so I guess their over it.

"...Let the feast begin!" he announced as food appeared on the tables.

I tucked in immediately! Lovely PIE! Mash potatoes, spaghetti, sausages, PIE, chicken, beef and more PIE! After we finished I couldn't eat another thing, we walked lazily back to the dorm. Apparently the new password is 'carrotdroppings' lovely.

I feel so sleepy! So goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa asssssssssseeeeeeeee!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

23rd September 1972

The new year has been going pretty great so far. There have been a few 'scrapes' with Snape but nothing major. Lily has stopped talking to me completely because of what we did last year. But I'm very happy, it's a full moon tonight! After I finished writing this I've got to go and transform...such a drag!

First we had double Potions which was alright. History of magic then double Charms. It was an ordinary day. I had Fish PIE for dinner and a banana split for dessert. Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

24th September 1972

When I tried to go and transform, they were a little weird.

"I'm just going to my extra studies group" I lied.

I swear James gave Sirius a knowing look. That was weird. They've been acting strange all day. I couldn't find them at break but I discovered they were in the library. I sat down with them and they hastily covered what they were reading.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just doing some homework" Sirius said breezily.

A little too breezily.

"OK, we've got Potions next can I have back the workbook I lent you" I asked James.

He seemed distracted for a moment but then opened his bag and gave me back my workbook.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered.

Peter let out a noise like a whimper.

"No nothing is wrong" James said blandly,

Something is wrong, I could sense it! But I decided to let it drop.

"Oh OK, so the Quiddich tryouts are on Monday, do you think your prepared?"

"Um...yeah sure" James mumbled.

The bell tolled for lessons so we all went for potions. They we're acting so strange around me, Why? They wouldn't tell me what was wrong! For dinner I had sausage casserole and for dessert I had pumpkin PIE! Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

25th September 1972

The cat is out of the bag! Or should I say the wolf is out of the bag. THEY KNOW! I thought they would leave me but they didn't!

We were in our dorm, talking and they were still acting weird so I yelled:

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

After a moment of silence James said:

"We know your a werewolf"

I was stuck dumb, my worst fears had come true! That's why they were acting so weird! Tears welled up and ran crazily down my face.

"Well I guess that's it then! You don't want to be friends with me anymore! I get it, werewolves are scum right? You don't want to mix with my sort! A social outcast!"

"No!" James and Sirius said together.

"We still want to be friends with you" James said.

I stopped still in amazement.

"We don't care" Sirius told.

"Yeah" Peter added.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"In fact we want to do more" Sirius began.

"We are all going to become Animagus to make your transformation bearable" James finished.

I couldn't speak for a few moments.

"B-but I'm a werewolf, Wizards hate werewolves" I pointed out.

"Not all wizards" Sirius smiled.

"Thanks" was all I could say.

James gave me a friendly wink.

"So how long have you known?" I wondered.

"A few days, but we've suspected since June" Sirius informed.

"We worked it out" James said proudly.

"Were you the wolf in the Shack?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" I nodded, "I go there to transform"

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Peter asked.

"Since I was five" I answered.

"Wow!" James reacted, "Who turned you?"

"Greyback" I said.

We talked for the rest of the night about me, what it's like to be a werewolf. It felt so good to talk to them about this and be honest for once.

"How are you gonna turn into an Animagus?" I asked.

"It will take a long time but we'll manage it" James assured me.

"Don't you have to be registered?"

"We're not gonna register" Sirius grinned.

Typical

I'm so happy! I don't think I've ever been this happy, THEY KNOW!

Goodbye I'll write tomorrow.

26th September 1972

Quiddich tryouts! James tried out today for the position of Seeker.

"Your gonna do great" I tried to comfort him.

"Yeah of course I am" he said returning to arrogant James.

"Who else is trying for seeker?" Sirius asked.

"A fifth year I don't know, Robert Wood and Erin Taylor" he answered.

"Your the best Quidditch player I've seen" Peter said adoringly.

I think Peter might have a man crush on James.

"Thanks Peter" James smirked.

Me, Sirius and Peter sat on the stands while we watched the tryouts. What they had to do was catch the Snitch, the one to catch it in the shortest amount of time. The fifth year was up first he was alright, caught it in 2 minutes flat. Robert Wood caught it in 2 minutes and one second. Erin caught it in five, he was laughed off the pitch.

Next it was James' turn, he smugly got on his broom. James caught it in 1 minute and 34 seconds! HE WAS MADE SEEKER! James was so happy, we celebrated by going to the kitchens and stuffing our faces.

Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

2nd October 1972

It was James' first game today! He wasn't nervous at all, but that's James for you. The game was against Slytherin so it was quite an important one. At breakfast while I was chomping into my cheese toasties James was boasting about his skills.

"The game won't be hard, I'll catch it in record time obviously. I've asked around about the Slytherin seeker and from what I heard he isn't very good" James informed us.

"Good luck today" I smiled.

"Thanks"

"Yeah Good luck mate" Sirius comforted.

"Good luck" Peter added.

Regulus walked to us holding himself in a pompous way.

"Sirius" his voice was snobby too, "Can I speak with you?"

"No" Sirius said rudely.

We all started to giggled.

"I wish to speak with you" he repeated firmly.

"Well I'm with my REAL family, so no" Sirius replied.

"Fine" he said stiffly and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"What do you think he wanted to talk to you for?" I asked casually.

"Frankly, I don't care" Sirius smirked.

We were walking up to the pitch, James had gone on ahead.

"Do you think he'll win?" I asked Sirius.

"Don't know" he answered.

"I think he'll win" Peter grinned.

"I hope he wins to, it would be a bit of a blow for his ego if he doesn't" I joked.

"Nothing could damage James' ego" Sirius smiled, "That thing has a life of it's own"

We all laughed.

The remaining Marauders, me, Sirius and Peter sat in the Griffindor part of the stands. The weather was perfect for Quidditch, a bright sunny day but not too hot either. We were chomping into a big bucket of popcorn which was shared between us. Finally the game started the Griffindor team came out and we applauded loudly. I saw James among them, he looked really pleased with himself.

"Let the game begin!" she bellowed.

The Quaffle was released and the game started. It was quite an impressive game, but James had to wait until we were 40 points up. We kept scoring goal after goal. Soon we reached 40 and we saw James looking around the pitch for the snitch. When he caught sight of it he dived straight for it. But the Slytherin seeker had noticed it as well.

"COME ON JAMES!" we shouted.

It was neck and neck, who would get the snitch. James reached out his hand and grabbed it. He'd caught the snitch. We all cheered loudly.

"POTTER, POTTER, POTTER" the crowd shouted.

James is gonna be unbearable, he's just had a huge ego boast.

And I was right.

"It was so easy" James boasted for the umpteenth time, "Quidditch skills run in the family you see, my family; we just can't help it, it's in our genes"

James had been boasting all day to large crowds. Everyone at school adored him. I cast a look over his shoulder, we were sitting in the great hall eating dinner (Stew and ice cream for dessert). Snape was looking put down, he was looking at James with anger. I think Snape is jealous of James. Maybe James is everything Snape wants to be.

"...so like I said the Slytherin seeker was going too slow, that meant I could reach out my hand and grab it. It was only just in reach but I used that to my advantage...I expect to win more games this year, maybe we'll even win the Quidditch cup this year. Last year was an embarrassing defeat but hopefully this year with me on the team...I hope the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seekers will be more of a challenge..." James boasted.

I was zoning in and out of what he was saying I'd heard this speech all day. Sirius looked the same way but Peter looked at him with awe. He was hanging on every word James said as if it was going to save his life.

Hopefully James will shut up tomorrow, but I doubt it. Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

16th October 1972

James had won quite a few games now, he was a huge Quidditch hero and VERY popular. And so was I by association. We were sitting down at breakfast and this first year approached James awkwardly. Lily was sitting near us talking to Mary.

"Um" the girl started,"I thought you were great playing Quidditch"

"Why thank you...?" James smiled.

"Wendy" she giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Wendy, well thank you very much" he answered smugly.

She smiled again and ran off to the Ravenclaw table and started chatting excitedly to her friends.

"You've got a fan club now?" Sirius raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Must do" James looked so smug.

We all laughed.

"What?" he laughed with us.

At break we were walking in the grounds and we were coming into the school. Snape was sat on a bench reading something. We approached the bench.

"Move we want to sit here" James ordered.

Snape choose to ignore us.

"Move out the way, Quidditch hero wants to sit here" James tried again.

"Well the Quidditch hero can fuck off!" Snape retorted blandly.

"Oooo!" James, Sirius and Peter said together.

James' got out his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"MOVE!" James shouted.

"No" Snape refused stubbornly.

What was wrong with him? Just move!

"This is your last chance, M-O-V-E" James said coolly.

"I was here first!" Snape argued.

"Yes, but none cares" Sirius sneered.

Lily ran up to where Snape was sitting and sat down.

James put his wand away immediately.

"Don't move for these arseholes" her voice as hard as steel.

"Ah Lily! Nice to argue with you again. I've missed our fights" James said sarcastically.

"Shut up Potter" she snarled.

"Now, now don't be nasty. All we want is the bench" James told her.

I wish those two would just sleep with each other and get it over with.

"Well you can fuck off and find another one. He was here first" Lily defended.

"Nah! I like this one" James smirked.

"Well this one is taken" Lily snapped back.

Me and Sirius gave each other a look as if to say 'here they go again'.

"Snivellus should respect his betters" James laughed.

"I don't see any better people around" she growled.

"I'm a Quidditch hero and everybody loves me. He's just an oily tic up to his eye balls in the Dark Arts. I'm better then him in every way so I should get the bench" James explained.

"I don't know your modesty and your kindness could use a little work" she spat back.

"Oooo! Really...you think he's better then me?" James barely containing his laughter.

"Yes" she snapped back strongly.

"How come he's left then" James laughed.

Lily turned around and saw an empty bench. She looked like she could kill something.

"I guess it's free then" he said smugly, "Come on"

We sat down on the bench. Lily looked furious.

"Potter your pathetic" she hissed as she stalked off.

I'd hate to be Snape when she found him.

"Bloody coward" Sirius chuckled.

"Idiot" Peter joined in.

"Ah poor Evans" James sighed sarcastically, "What confuses me is why she continues to stand up for him"

I agreed with James there, I didn't get it either.

"Someone told me they were friends before Hogwarts" I said.

"She'll come to her senses" James assured himself smugly.

"I don't think so, she seems quite hung up on him" I told him.

"No, she's a clever girl. Mark my words one of these days she'll break" James said hopefully.

I think James has a crush on her.

Anyway I had toad-in-a-hole for dinner and a eclair for dessert.

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

31st October

Halloween! This year I can celebrate it and go to the feast. Which is cool because I missed it last year. At lunch I found my fellow Marauders in the library.

"What'ya doin'?" I asked as I sat down.

"We thought we could squeeze in Animagus study in so we don't have to miss the Halloween feast" Sirius explained.

"Oh, how you getting on?" I wondered.

I felt so good that they'd actually do that for me. I still couldn't believe it.

"Were going great, but it's a long complicated process" Sirius informed me.

We talked for the rest of lunch. We saw Lily reading a book in the library, she was with her friend Mary. James stopped talking and looked at her.

"James is in love" I giggled.

"I am not" he protested.

He so was.

"Yes you are mate" Sirius joined in.

"No I..." he voice trailed off as he continued to stare at Lily.

Suddenly Snape went up to her and sat down with her. Snape and Lily looked like they were laughing with each other. James looked murderous.

And the bad timing award goes to Snape!

"What does she see in him?" he grumbled.

"I think their just friends" Peter said.

"I've never seen them together romantically" Sirius tried to comfort him.

"I think they fancy each other" I said, "I think it's clear"

Three more of Lily's friends turned up and sat down with them. Lily touched Snape's hand and laughed at something he'd said.

"Greasy haired bastard" James snarled.

"Peter's right their just good friends" Sirius sighed.

"Remus, what do you think?" James asked desperately.

"I've told you what I think, they fancy each other" I answered.

"I think your right Remus" he agreed.

"I have an idea! How about you find out yourself if their going out" I suggested.

"How?" he asked.

"Polyjuice potion" Sirius finished.

Actually I was going to say ask around.

"No..." I began.

"Polyjuice potion! That's a great idea!" James agreed.

"What you could do is change into one of her friends, we'll be the others and then you can ask her yourself" Sirius grinned.

"And what are we going to do with the 4 unconscious bodies?" I cried, stating the obvious.

"Put them in the broom cupboard" James shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh? What will happen when they wake up? They'll tell a teacher and get us expelled" I pointed out to them.

"They won't know it's us if we give them something to eat with a sleeping draft" Sirius argued.

"But they'll still tell the teacher and they'll work it out" I moaned.

"No they won't, they'll have no way of tracing it back to us" James said.

"But how are we going to get them to eat it?" I questioned.

"Leave that to me" James smiled smugly.

"OK, but it takes a month to brew and we're going to need a piece of their hair" I caved.

"Alright here's the plan" James directed, "Remus will make the potion, Sirius and Peter will collect the hairs from the girls dorm. Look in their hairbrushes and stuff. I will put the sleeping draft in some sweets which I will give them"

"What about the ingredients?" I asked.

"Tonight me and you will find the ingredients that we need" James instructed.

"Can Remus take Polyjuice potion? He's a werewolf?" Peter asked.

That was a fair point.

"Yes, I read about it he can still take it and transform" James assured me.

So the plan was set. Tonight, me and James robbed the ingredients from Slughorn's cupboard. I start work on it tomorrow! Wish me luck.

The Halloween feast was amazing, I had so much food I can even list it! Yum!

Goodbye, I 'll write tomorrow!

30th November 1972

The potion will be ready in a few hours. We got the last bits done today. James went to the kitchens and prepared the cakes. Peter and Sirius went into the girls dorm and got the hairs. We've also been studying the person we're going to transform into. So Lily won't suspect anything. I am turning into Jessica Webson, one of Lily's friends. She's not ugly but she's not pretty either. James is turning into her best friend Mary, Peter's turning into Jayne and Sirius is turning into Georgia.

It's going to be so weird turning into a woman! The potion only works for an hour so we have to be quick. We were in the boys bathroom at lunch adding the final touches to the potion.

"So remember we only have an hour" I reminded them.

"OK, will our voices change as well?" James asked.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

Which would be a problem because all our voices have recently dropped.

"Will we have girl...parts" Peter asked gingerly.

"Ew! Peter...will we?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, so I suggest we go to the toilet BEFORE we change" I advised.

"I have a question. Purely hypothetical, if some boy turned into a girl using Polyjuice potion and they have sex with a boy. Could they get pregnant?" James asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I laughed.

"Curious" he shrugged.

"I don't know" I answered.

The potion is almost finished now, when we wake up it begins. I'm so nervous!

I had ravioli for dinner and cherry pie for dessert.

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

1st December 1972

It happened today! This mourning we all got up and got ready. I went straight to the boys toilets and checked the potion, it was ready. James came back while Peter and Sirius were putting the hair in the glasses with the potion in it.

"They dropped off like babies" James chuckled.

"OK lets drink and remember we only have one hour" I instructed them.

We took our glasses, looking down at mine, it was a bluish/grey colour.

"Bottoms up" James said as he gulped his potion.

We followed suite, it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would be but it was very bitter and crumbled, ew! I dropped my glass out so shock. I felt like my whole face was on fire, my whole body even. It was like that for 2 minutes, then it stopped. I felt very weird.

There was nothing 'dangling' where it should be, my front chest had grown breasts and I had long curly black hair. I looked into the mirror and was horrified at what I saw. I WAS A WOMAN!

If my Daddy could see me now.

I looked around and my friends had gone through the same transformation. We just stared at each other in disbelief.

"It worked" I said in my normal boy voice.

"We still sound like ourselves?" James said in his own voice.

"We need to sound like women" Sirius pointed out.

"Is this voice good?" Peter asked in a perfect imitation of a woman's voice.

A little too perfect.

"What about mine" I tried to imitate Jessica.

"Perfect" James assured me in his impression of Mary.

Once we got the voice down to pat, we only had 45 minutes left so we had to get a move on. We saw Lily reading in the library again, so we approached her and sat down.

"Oh hi!" Lily smiled at us.

It's weird her being friendly to us.

"Hi, what you reading?" James said pretending to be Mary.

"Hogwarts a History" she said.

Snape walked by waved at Lily and she waved back. James/Mary looked furious.

"So you and Snape huh?" I probed.

"What about me and Snape?" Lily asked.

"Well you two seem quite close, are you and he...you know" James intervened.

"What, me and Snape? No, he's just a friend I mean he's nice and much better then most of the blokes around here. But as a boyfriend? No, we don't have much in common" she confessed.

I felt James/Mary give a sigh of relief.

"What about James Potter?" Sirius/Georgia asked.

"Ha ha! Never in a million years. He'd spend all the time posing in front of a mirror. I think there isn't any room for anyone in his life because he loves himself too much. None in his world is more important to him then himself" she chuckled.

Ouch!

I looked over at James/Mary who looked like he'd/she'd been stunned.

"We've got to go, see'ya Lily" Sirius/Georgia said.

"Bye" Peter/Jayne said.

"Bye then" she smiled gracefully.

We went out of the library and to the owlery. We still had 30 minutes before we changed back into boys.

"How are you?" I asked James in my normal voice.

"She thinks I'm vain!" he yelled as he paced the Owlery.

"Imagine that" Sirius said sarcastically.

Suddenly Sam from Ravenclaw came in. He smiled at Peter/Jayne in a flirtatious way.

"Hey baby" he smiled as he advanced towards him/her.

"Um...hello" Peter looked stunned, like he didn't know how to react.

"I was wondering...sweetie if you might like to accompany me after hours for a um...midnight detour"

It was so hard not to laugh!

"No!" Peter/Jayne refused.

"Are you sure?" Sam smiled slyly.

"I'm sure" Peter/Jayne repeated.

"Fine baby doll" he slapped Peter's/Jayne's arse,"You know where to find me if you change your mind"

When Sam left we all burst in hysterics. Apart from Peter of course.

I'm glad to say that I'm a boy again. I had pork for mains and chocolate moose for dessert!

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

**Please Review. **

**If anyone has any ideas or opinions if their bad or good. **

**PLEASE SHARE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

5th December 1972

Full moon tonight, it's so much easier now that my friends know. Before, I had lie all the time. I am amazed at how cool they are about it! Most wizards would disown me. James, Sirius and Peter were reading in the common room, I walked up to them and sat down.

"I asked Professor McGonagall how long it takes to become an Animagus and she said it took around about 3 years" James told me.

"Thanks for doing this" I was grateful.

"S'okey" Sirius smiled at me.

"I've got to go and transform" I said HONESTLY.

"Bye" they all said.

I had Beef for dinner and carrot cake for dessert!

Goodbye I'll write tomorrow!

14 December 1972

It's almost Christmas time, all the decorations are up and the trees. We spent the mourning snow ball fighting! It was me and Sirius against James and Peter. Peter was a crap shot but James more then made up for it. Afterwards we went into the great hall and sat down. We were so out of breath.

Regulus walked up to Sirius, nose high in the air as if we were all below him.

"Sirius" he said in his usual posh, arrogant voice.

"Yes" Sirius imitated Regulus' voice.

We all giggled.

"Mother has told me to inform you that she can't meet us on the platform. She will meets us outside in the car" he said.

"OK then" Sirius replied irritably.

Regulus glanced at us with disapproval and walked off.

"Let's prank him" Sirius suggested the second he left.

Peter nodded excitably.

"Good idea, I've been itching to prank that snot" James rubbed his hands together greedily.

"How are we gonna prank him?" I asked.

"I really want to humiliate him" Sirius confessed.

A huge evil grin spread across James' face.

I know that grin.

"What is it?" Peter asked James eagerly.

"I have a plan. We use the left overs of that sleeping draft we used last week. We give it to Regulus. He falls asleep, then we put make up on his face and write things on the back of his cloak. When he wakes up he won't notice and everyone will see him with make up on" James grinned insanely.

Sirius laughed so hard.

"Great idea!" Sirius agreed.

"Where are we going to get the make up from?" I asked.

"The girls dorm" James smiled wickedly, "Me and Sirius will get the sleeping draft ready, Remus will get the make up-" James began.

"Me? Why me?" I didn't want to be caught with make up.

"None will think it's yours" James chuckled, "Just get the make up, Peter will stand guard for any girls"

"Fine" I said tightly.

Sometimes being a Marauder was tough work!

So me and Peter crept up into the girls dormitory. I've never been inside the girls dorm before. It looked exactly like ours but they had pink curtains. There was diaries and make up everywhere. There was underwear as well. I've never seen a girls bra before...FOCUS! I told myself, I saw a make up bag by someones bed so I just nabbed it.

"Let's go" Peter sounded frightened.

I don't blame him!

We met James and Sirius in the common room.

"We've got it" I said, showing them the make up bag.

"Great!" James smiled, "Keep that under your cloak. Lets go and find Regulus"

Five minutes later we found him. He was leaving the Great Hall to go to the toilets. We followed him. When he got in he went straight for the sink and washed his face. Me, Peter and James hid in a cubical. Sirius went up to him with a tin of cakes that had a sleeping draft in them.

"Hello Reg" Sirius addressed him.

Regulus turned around and regained his snobby domineer.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just came to wash my hands. I've been selling these cakes all day" Sirius lied.

"Can I have one?" Regulus stupidly asked.

Rule Number 1:

IN HOGWARTS NEVER EXCEPT FOOD FROM STRANGERS ESPECIALLY IF THEIR MARAUDERS

But he just ignored it.

"Sure" Sirius shrugged.

Regulus opened the tin, took out a cake and ate it. He looked dazed for a second. then he collapsed onto the floor.

"That was easy" Sirius commented as we we came out of hiding.

"It won't work for long so lets get to work" James suggested.

We put purple lipstick on his lips and we applied heavy mascara. Bright pink eye shadow on his eye lids and bronzer on his cheeks. Next, we put red nail varnish on his nails. James stuck an 'I'm Gay' sign on his back. After we finished, he looked like a drag queen. None of us had used make up before so it was messy and thickly laid on. We moved him to the hallway so he didn't look in the mirrors in the toilet.

"Our work here is done" James said proudly as we burst into a fit of giggles.

We all then went under James' invisibility cloak so we can see the damage. Regulus woke up about five minutes later. He stood up and looked around confused.

"That bloody brother of of mine. Just wait until Mother hears about this" he grumbled under his breath.

Regulus made his way to the Great Hall, we followed him. He was oblivious to what he looked like...he he!

When he went in everybody looked at him and laughed. Confused, Regulus carried on to the Slytherin table and sat down. More laughter erupted as people began to spot the 'I'm Gay' sign on his back.

Snape, Avery, Malfoy and the others all glared at him in surprise.

"What is it?" the youngest Black asked.

"Why are you wearing Make Up?" Snape asked.

"Make up? I'm not" he protested.

Narcissia passed Regulus her mirror and he looked into it. His eyes bulged wide and he looked soooooo angry!

"SIRIUS BLACK AND HIS BLOODY FRIENDS!" Regulus shouted as he ran out.

We followed him to the boys toilets where he tried to take it off. Us, the Marauders were laughing uncontrollably. So we slipped the cloak off and stuffed it into James' bag before he noticed.

"Hey there good looking!" Sirius yelled at him.

Regulus spun around and saw us laughing insanely.

"YOU DID THIS!" Regulus was trembling with anger.

It was so hard to take him seriously looking like that!

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME" Regulus threatened his brother.

"Oh yeah? I don't care" Sirius scoffed.

Regulus made a sort of grunting noise and turned back to the mirror to try and get the make up off his face.

"We'll leave you to it then" James laughed as we walked out.

Everyone was talking about the prank today. At dinner I saw Regulus sitting on the Slytherin table, head bowed low with shame. We were talking about it for the rest of the day.

"Did you see his face?"

"That was so funny!"

"He looked like a drag Queen"

"He shouldn't of even taken the cake"

"You won't get in any trouble will you" James asked Sirius seriously.

"Probably, but I don't care" Sirius shrugged.

"You can always spend Christmas with one of us" I suggested.

James and Peter nodded.

"Thanks, I'll think about it" I smiled softly.

For dinner I had the one the only: STEAK PIE! And for dessert I had yum yums!

19th December 1972

It was the last day of term today, we played chess and packed up our things. On the train we sat in an empty compartment.

"...So then I said 'that's my chicken not yours!" I finished my joke.

The others laughed.

"Anything from the trolley dears" came the voice of a frail old lady.

We all stood up and got our money out.

"A pumpkin pasty please" Peter ordered.

She gave him the pasty and he handed her the money.

"Packet of drool balls" I asked.

"6 knuts" she smiled sweetly

I rummaged in my pockets and handed her the money. She gave me the packet, then I sat down. As I waited for the others to order, I tucked in greedily and starting eating the drool balls. James came back with a few chocolate frogs and Sirius bought a Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"I'm getting a pet" James announced.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"An owl" he boasted.

"What are you gonna call him?" Peter wondered.

"Um...Regulus" James joked.

We all laughed. Suddenly the real Regulus was standing by the door looking at us as if we were scum.

"Ha ha" he said blandly, "Mother says there has been a change of plan, she is meeting us on the platform"

"Whatever" Sirius shrugged.

Regulus left the room immediately.

"Wish me luck" Sirius sighed.

When the train arrived we said our goodbyes I caught a glimpse of Sirius' Mother. She had Sirius' hair, she also looked cruel and frigid.

I gladly ran up to my Mother and hugged her.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"He...um he had to work" she said uncomfortably.

Sure! (sarcastic)

So for dinner I had double helpings of STEAK PIE and for dessert I had Lemon PIE!

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

12th January 1973

Today has been an...intersting day. First we had Herbology, Professor Sprout was teaching us about Mandrakes.

"Today we are going into pairs, and you will plant your mandrake and feed it. I will pick your partners. Peter go with Owen...Remus go with Snape" she said.

NOOOOOOOO!

I begrudgingly got up and sat next to Snape.

"...Sirius and Avery, James and Lily..." she continued.

This should be a laugh.

Lily and James sat on the desk in front of me. Lily gave James a dirty look while he just smirked at her.

"Begin" Professor Sprout commanded.

Me and Snape looked at each other awkardly.

"Lets just get this done" I suggested nicely.

He nodded stiffly in agreement. While we were working Snape constantly looked over at James and Lily. Did I see maybe a flicker of jealousy?

James and Lily managed to get on for the first 10 miniutes. But it didn't last long...

"Can you pass me the watering can?" Lily asked.

"Say please" he teased.

"Just give it to me" Lily was starting to sound irritated.

"Ooo Lily, I love it when you talk dirty" he taunted.

Lily lost her patiants and grabbed the watering can.

Snape had now lost complete interest in what we were doing. Leaving me to finish our work.

"We need to feed it" Lily said simply, "Have you got the seeds?"

"Yep" James said handing them over.

"What does the book say about the seeds?" Lily asked.

"It says: That the seeds must be placed under the roots. Then to make sure they are secure you must snog your herbology partner" James grinned.

"It doesn't say that" she said thinly.

"Come over here and find out" James winked suductivly.

Lily slammed the book on the table and put her hand up. Professor Sprout came over and she said to her:

"Potter is sexually harassing me. Can I please switch partners"

"It was only a joke!" James cried defensivly.

"Potter switch places with Snape" she ordered.

Snape packed up his things and moved next to Lily and James did the opposite and sat next to me.

"Smooth" I nodded sarcastically.

James chuckled.

"She's so sensitive! I was only mucking about!" he complained.

"The whole time you were with Lily, Snape was looking at you. He looked really jealous"

"Really?" he asked, like that cheered him up a great deal.

"Yep" I nodded.

At lunch the post arrived, I got an annoying letter from my Mum about eating healthier. Peter got a rememberal and it went red. James got a big HUGE parcel of sweets and cakes from his parents because they missed him...

?

Then Regulus decided to give us one of his rare but not missed surprise visits.

"Sirius I am sorry to imform you but I've just got a letter from Mum saying that Charis has died" he informed him.

"Who?" Sirius asked blankly.

Regulus scoffed, tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Remeber, the fat one who eats all the chocolate log at christmas" he tried to remind him.

"Oh Yeah! That old cow" Sirius shrugged.

Regulus looked upturd and surprised at his brothers disrespect.

"Just thought you should know" he stated poshly and walked away.

"Who is she?" James giggled.

"Oh she's somewhere up the family tree. She used to steal my Mum's silver and jewlery whenever she came over. She was stinking rich and she was a thief" Sirius told us.

"And shall be sorely missed" I said sarcastically.

We all laughed.

Later that day in potions, we were partnered up again. And again Lily and James were working together. I was working with Peter and Sirius was working with Mary.

"Hello Evans" James grinned, "We meet again"

"Hello Potter" Lily said blandly.

"Call me James" he shrugged.

"Well POTTER lets just make the bloody potion" Lily snapped.

"Ok" he said flirtatiously.

Did James want Lily to hex his balls off!

As the lesson went on I got a bit sick and tired of repeating and explaining things for Peter.

"It's really complicated" he groaned.

"It's not" I protested.

In the end I told him to back off and that I'd do it on my own.

"So, Evans..." James started.

"Knock it off Potter, whatever crude joke you were about to say; forget it" she warned.

"I wasn't gonna make a joke, I just wanted to know how many fire seeds we add" James lied.

"Bull" she hissed.

"If you ever check out my fire seeds then..." James chuckled.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" she yelled.

By the end of the lesson they looked ready to kill each other.

"Ok, thank you class can Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, Black and Snape please collect your workbooks that I forgot to mark last lesson. They are in the cubboard" Slughorn annonced before he left for the end of the day.

Everyone went out and we went into the cubboard to get our books. There was a wooden wedge keeping the door open. Peter was the last one in, he knocked it out with his foot and the door slammed shut behind us.

Oh shit!

"What did you do?" Snape rounded on Peter.

"It was an accident" Peter snorted.

James and Sirius banged on the door.

"SLUGHORN!" they yelled.

"He's already left" Lily huffed.

"Then how are we going to get out?" Peter asked.

I sighed deeply and took out my wand:

"Alohamora"

It didn't work.

"What if we all did it at the same time" Peter suggested.

"It doesn't work that way" Sirius explained.

"What are we going to do?" Peter started to panic.

"WAIT!" James yelled, "Let's calm down, we can get out of this. Five gifted and intelligent students and Peter can work our way out of here"

We all nodded in argeement.

But things didn't turn out the way we hoped, we tried eveything we could think of but it refused to budge. Lily said that Slughorn Super Locked his cubboard so none could get in...or out!

Three hours later, me, James, Sirius and Peter were huddled in one corner and Lily and Snape in the other.

"We can't stay here all night" Lily reasoned.

"We don't have a bloody choice" James said grumly.

"There must be something we've forgotten" she protested.

"But we don't know what we've forgotten" James argued.

"I've have enough of you and your negative attitude" Lily huffed as she stood up.

"It's called being realistic" James stood up to face her.

"It's called being lazy" she retorted.

"Alright then open the door with your enthusiam" James said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is we should review things"

They continued bickering for about twenty miniutes. I kind of fazed out of what they were saying. Lily was right I need to look back at things. Then the answer came to me.

"...and your so sure that..." Lily yelled.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I might as well be invisable.

"Like your so perfect!" James retorted.

"Oh or course NONE is better then the MIGHTY James Potter!"

"Guys!" I tried again.

"Now your getting it!" James sneered.

"GUUUUUUYYYYSSSSSS!" I yelled as loud as my voice could go.

They both turned around that time.

"I've thought of something to get us out of here. Bombarda" I told them, "Afterwards we use repairo to fix the door"

"Well done Remus!" James smiled gratfully.

"Let's see if it works first" Snape quipped darkly.

"Shut up!" Sirius defended me.

I pointed my wand at the door and said:

"Bombarda!"

The door smashed open. The others cheered in delight.

"Repairo" I muttered and fixed the door after everyone had got out.

"Thanks Lupin" Lily softly smiled at me before she left with Snape.

James put his arm around me.

"Well down mate"

The time was after hours so we had to sneak back to our dorm without being seen. Which was easy enough. When we arrived at the fat lady though we saw Lily waiting outside.

"She's not letting us in" Lily moaned.

James had had enough of a crap today so he said forcefully.

"Wendibenji"

The Fat Lady looked at us with disapproval.

"None is premitted to enter the common room after hours" she said.

"This is riddiculous" Sirius sighed.

"This is the rules" she reminded him sternly.

"Well what are we going to do? Wait out here all night?" I said angerly.

"There is one thing you could do" she smiled slyly.

"What?" I asked.

"Not you! Potter and Evans, kiss and I'll let you though" she grinned.

James and Lily had gone red.

"I'm not kissing him!" she protested.

"Then your not getting in" the Fat Lady retorted.

They both shrugged and peck each other on the lips.

"Enter!" she smiled cheekily as the portrait opened.

When we got back to our dorm. James was grinning form ear to ear.

I didn't have any dinner so I'm hungry!

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

1st February 1973

I met someone today! She's really beautiful and funny...oh and she is soooooo intelligent. But there is one problem, she's a ghost. I was in the boys toilets and I came out of the cubical to wash my hands and I heard weeping. I thought it was just moaning Myrtle so I ignored it. But then she crept up to me. I was amazed when I saw her, she has long brown hair, chocolate eyes and she was wearing a 15th century dress. She was about my age.

"Hello" was all I managed to say.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice so frail as if it hasn't had much use.

"I'm Remus Lupin, I'm a student here" I told her.

"Oh" she nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Katherine" she said simply.

She's so graceful and soooo beautiful!

"What were you weeping about?" I wondered.

"Oh, the Bloody Baron was picking on me" she scoffed.

If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him.

"So are you feeling better?" I smiled.

"Yes" she chuckled softly.

"That's good" I nodded.

"So what year are you in?" she asked smiling like an angel.

"I'm in my second year" I answered.

She looked sadly to the floor, she looked hurt.

"That's the year I died" she said looking back at me, "11th January 1492"

I went closer to her and kept her gaze.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"I was a student here, the new potions master did an experiment and it went wrong and it killed me" she whispered softly.

I didn't know what to say.

"W-w-what house were you in?" I was trying to change the subject.

"Ravenclaw" she grinned.

"I'm in Griffindor" I smiled back.

"Yeah because of the tie" she smiled with me.

The bell tolled for lunch.

"Come visit me?" she gracefully smiled.

How could I refuse?

"Yes definitely!" I nodded vigorously.

With that she disappeared.

I found my friends in the entrance hall. I was smirking ear to ear, I couldn't help it.

"What's made you so happy?" James asked.

"Nothing" but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes there is" Sirius probed.

"I just met someone" I said shyly.

They all oooed and I went bright red.

"Who is she?" Peter asked.

"She's called Katherine and she was in Ravenclaw"

"Wait, what do you mean 'was'?" James asked confused.

"She died almost 500 years ago, she's a ghost" I told them.

There was a moment of silence.

"She's a what?" Sirius gasped in disbelief.

"A ghost" I repeated.

"No offence Remus but I don't see much of a future with you and a ghost" James said carefully.

What did he know?

"What future? Were just getting to know each other" I shrugged.

James and Sirius gave each other a 'oh no' look.

BUT I DON'T CARE!

Later that day after lessons I went back to the boys toilets. It was deserted.

"Hello!" I called out softly.

"Hi" she said behind me.

I spun around and found Katherine smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You came" she observed, she seemed really glad to see me.

As was I.

"I've been thinking about you all day" I confessed awkwardly.

"Me too, I mean I've been thinking about you not me...obviously" she seemed embarrassed.

I laughed lightly.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Talk" she giggled.

"OK, talking it is then" I said as I sat down.

She sat down next to me. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes which were filled with kindness.

"So tell me about yourself" I wondered.

"Well I born in Ashford, Kent. My parents owned this fudge shop in Diagon Alley they were so yummy! I went to Hogwarts in 1491 and was placed in Ravenclaw. I had lots of friends and when I grew up I wanted to own my own pub" she told me.

"What would this pub be called?" I smirked.

"The Lions Maine" she smiled.

"As a Griffindor I approve" I joked.

She laughed. I made her laugh!

"I've seen you before. You always seem...decent" she said.

"Why thank you! "I grinned, "When I first heard you sobbing I thought it was moaning Myrtle"

"Oh don't me started on her" she scoffed, "She's always moaning about something. At least your not stuck with her forever"

I laughed too.

"That is a frightening prospect" I agreed.

"So...what do you want to do when your all grown up?" her smile was like an Angel's it was so graceful.

"I don't know yet" I answered.

"Tell me all about yourself" she giggled.

"Well my name is Remus John Lupin, I am from Chelsea in England. I've attended Hogwarts since 1971. I am a member of the Marauders and I'm in Griffindor"

We carried on talking for the rest of the Evening. She is so fantastic, funny and graceful! I miss her already!

I didn't have any dinner tonight because I forgot to go to it.

And I'm not even hungry!

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow!

15th February 1973

I've been seeing Katherine whenever I get the chance too. But something went wrong today...terribly horrifically wrong. I haven't told her that I'm a werewolf yet. But today at lunch I just sort of let it slip.

"So when did you get your letter to go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I got a visit instead for a letter because I'm a werewolf they wanted to..." I stopped when I saw the look on Katherine's face.

She looked shocked and horrified.

"Your a werewolf?" she gasped.

"Yeah, sorry didn't I mention it?"

She violently shook her head.

"I'm sorry, anyway..." I wanted to change the subject.

"My Father was killed by Werewolves" Katherine blurted out.

"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically.

"Your one of them" she hissed.

Her expression had turned very dark .

"No! Well I am a werewolf but I would never kill anyone...intentionally" I tried to reassure her, but I didn't work.

"You lied to me" she said it so slowly and sadly.

"I didn't lie, I forgot to mention it" I shrugged.

"My Mother always told me to never trust a Werewolf" she said.

"You can trust me, I lock myself up at the full moon"

She just stared. Then she disappeared.

"WAIT!" I shouted to none.

I felt like my heart was sinking, like it'd been broken in two. I think...I love her.

When I got back to the dorm I broke down in tears. My friends came in and immediately rushed to me to see what was wrong. I told them and they all gave me sympathetic looks.

"Don't worry" James tried to comfort me.

"She's not worth it if she rejects you because of what you are" Sirius advised.

But everything that they said just washed over me. I couldn't stop crying.

I don't care about dinner.

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow.

If I have the strength.

20th February 1973

I went into the boys toilets today and begun washing my hands. Guess who I saw behind me? Katherine!

"Hello" she said nervously.

"Hello" I said back.

"I just wanted to apologise for last week. I shouldn't of been so prejudice"

"That's OK" I could of forgiven her for anything.

"But" a tear came to her eyes.

I didn't know ghosts could cry.

"It's not healthy, you and me. Your alive and I'm...dead"

I started crying.

"I don't care" I tried to reassure her.

"But you will. That's why I have to let you go. I'm sorry" she broke up with me.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Will I ever see you again?" I whispered.

"Maybe, when you die" she smiled softly.

Then she disappeared.

Forever...

My heart is broken.

Goodbye, I'll write tomorrow

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

3rd March 1973

I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN! I SAW A NAKED WOMAN!

The image is still before my eyes and it won't go away! For the first time in my life I saw a woman completly without any clothes on. She didn't even have any underwear on! She's one of Lily's friends, she's called Yasmin Drake. My heart is still beating ten times faster then it should be. Obviously I've seen it in magazines but never the real thing right in right of me. My friends are so jealous.

Basically, what happened was that James asked me to put a stink bomb in the girls dormroom. So I did so but as I was getting out I heard a girl coming upstairs so went underneath someone's bed, where there were loads of these pad things but I don't know what they're for. What is a tampon anyway? Anyway on to the good bit, it was Yasmin she'd just had a shower. The towel was almost completly covering her body and her hair was wet. Then it happened, just like that.

She dropped the towel!

I could see everything and I mean everything! My eyes must of widened in shock, she was perfect. Is it wrong that I didn't look away? Would a gentleman and a decent lad of done so? I know it sounds bad but I couldn't help do anything but look. I also hate to admit it but I was getting a little turned on. But to my horror I accidently made a noise and she turned around and saw me.

Shit

Suddenly a scream escaped her mouth as she tried to cover herself with a towel. She looked at me like I was some kind of pervert. Which I suppose I was, I came out of the bed to try and calm her down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yasmin screamed.

"Don't panic it's not what it looks like" I tried to assure her.

"Is that what you do? Hide in the girls dorm and spy on us! Eww you sick, twisted pervert" she spat in disgust.

"What? No! If you'll just listen to me I can emplain. James asked me to put a stink bomb in the girls dorm but then you came in so I had to hide, I'm sorry for embarresing you" I explained rather shyly.

She seemed to except my explaination and calmed down. But her cheeks were scarlett red with embarresment and mine was propuply as well.

"So how much did you see?" Yasmin asked awkwardly.

"Everything" I told her honestly.

"I see, can you get out now" Yasmin ordered.

Happy too!

I nodded and got straight out of there but the image still fresh in my mind. I can't believe it, I just saw a woman naked. I spotted my friends in the great hall having some lunch, I rushed to join them and sat down next to Sirius.

"Did you plant the stink bomb?" James asked.

"Yep, but I've got something bigger to tell you" I said excititly.

"What?" Sirius wondered.

"I was in the girls dorm right and Yasmin came in with just a towel. I was hidden so she couldn't see me and she took off the towel. I saw her completly naked but I made a noise and she discovered me. She thought I was some kind of pervert so I told her why I was there and she believed me. But she did tell me to get out" I explained.

The others looked so shocked by what they'd just heard. They're eyes were practically bulging out of their shockets.

"You saw Yasmin Drake naked" James wanted clarification.

"Yes" I said proundly.

"Your so luckly!" Sirius moaned, "I knew I should of planted the bomb"

"So what was she like?" James asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Perfect, way better then the magazines. But she seemed rather embaressed so can you not speak of it to anyone else or to her" I didn't want to embaress her further.

The others shook their heads, which was good of them.

"Is she going to tell on you?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I hope not" I shrugged.

I can see it now 'REMUS: THE PEEPING TOM OF HOGWARTS'

Suddenly Lily came storming up to us looking very pissed off. I just figured James had done something to Snape again.

"Ahh, Evens what can I do for you?" James smirked.

"Not you, Remus I want to talk to him" Lily growled.

Me?

I nodded sternly, got up and followed the red head out of the hall. Then she turned on me.

"Yasmin is upstairs crying because of you" Lily hissed.

Crying?

"It was an accident" I argued, "I apoligised"

"Well she feels that she can't face you again" Lily snapped back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if there's anything else I can do" I retorted.

"I know, I'm just asking you not to goad her or take the piss out of her for it" Lily said more calmly.

"I would never do that!" I said shocked.

What kind of person does she take me for?

"Oh really? Well Snape would beg to differ" Lily snapped.

"That's different" I replied.

"How?"

"Because it just is, the main point is that I won't take the piss out of Yasmin for it" I tried to assure her.

"You know what I think?" she asked retorically, "I think that deep down your a good person, but you hang with the wrong crowd"

Her words stung me, how did she have this effect on me? On everyone?

"There is beauty in you, even if you don't see it yourself" Lily said and with that she walked away.

Beauty? How did she see right into my soul like that?

When I came back they wondered what Lily was talking to me about. I just said about Yasmin, I didn't mention the other things she said.

So that was my day, I had toad in the hole for dinner and chocolate ice cream for dessert.

I'll write tomorrow!

10th March 1973

It's my birthday! I'm 13 today! I had such a great day. When I woke up my friends greeted me with a gorgrous chocloate cake that just melted as you ate it. Today was a Saturday so we had NO LESSONS! They all gave me presents too! Sirius handed me his present first, it was a hamper from Honeydukes! YUMMY!

"Oh thanks Sirius!" I gasped.

"Sure thing, if you need any help eating it then I'm here for you" Sirus joked.

We all laughed but he had a point, I was going to need help devouring this hamper. Next it was Peter who gave me his present. It was a book called: A History of Magic. I know it sounds bad but I couldn't believe he'd gotten me such a good present.

"Thanks Peter!" I thanked with a little too much suprise in my voice.

"That's ok" he smiled back.

Lastly it was James' present, it was a Jokeshop hamper. My face must of lit up.

"Thanks James it's brillent!" I grinned.

"I've got one more present" James confessed.

More?

"Well it's really a present for all of us" he explained.

I was getting worried now.

Suddenly he brought out a large bottle of gin and strong gin at that. We all gasped.

"I've never had alchol before" I said pathetically.

"Neither have we, I nicked it from a teacher's desk. Let's all try it together!" James smirked.

"Ok, great plan mate!" Sirius cried in excitment.

Today I got drunk for the first time in my WHOLE life. I'm writing this the next day and I have a HUGE hangover. So anyway back to the story, we decided to wait until tonight to get drunk. So during the day we played outside because it was such a fine day. I bumped into Yasmin after lunch and it was so awkward.

So when night finally came we sat on the floor and shared out the alchcol. It was really dry but it had a certain twist in it that made me want to keep drinking. As the night wore on we were so drunk it was unreal.

"Is it all gone?" Sirius slurred.

"Yeah!" James whinned, "I want more"

"Me too" I added but then I started crying for some weird reason.

"It's gone forever" Peter said mournfully.

"But it will live forever in our hearts" James said proudly.

"Let's have a minute slience" I suggested.

"Good idea" Sirius agreed.

Then we all just started laughing hysterically.

"It's not a real person it's just a bottle" I argued drunkenly, my brain fried.

"How dare you!" Sirius lept to the bottle's defence, "It's more then just a bottle, it a carrier of alchol. A temporary transport, without bottles none would ever get drunk"

"Or pregnant" James added.

"How does that work?" I demanded to know.

"Women are bottles for babies" James shrugged, "Without bottles the world would be a dissmal place. They aren't apprieted like they should be"

"I agree" Peter fit in.

"Lily Evans!" James randomly shouted, bottles an already distant memory.

"What about her?" Sirius chuckled.

"She's got nice eyebrows don't you think" James pointed out.

I shrugged and answered:

"They're alright I suppose"

Up to there is the last thing I remember before waking up the next mourning.

I had a lovely STEAK PIE for dinner and a CHERRY PIE for dessert.

I think...

I'll write tomorrow if I remember

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

7th April 1973

Today was a great day! I'm talking walking on the moon great! Yasmin kissed me, I still can't believe it. So today was the quarter finals and whoever won the match would be in semi finals. It was a really important match and it was against Slytherin so that made it even worse. But James being his cocky self was never more confident.

"Aren't you nervous?" I wondered.

"Nervous?" James scoffed, "Why should I be nervous? I've won every match I've ever played"

"Yeah but there's a lot riding on this one and there's a first time for everything" I argued.

"Your a great help aren't you" Sirius sniggered at me.

"James will be fantastic" Peter backed him up like a deluded fan.

"Thank you Peter" James smirked, "Listen, I'll be fine ok so stop worring"

"Ok" I agreed.

Snape was sitting at the Slytherin table looking at me. I really freaked me out, I mean he was REALLY looking at as if-oh I don't know. But he continued to stare at me. Eventually I nudged the others to noice what was happening. They looked round and Snape dropped his gaze after a few seconds. I wonder what that was all about.

"Ok that was weird" I commented.

"Ignore Snivellus he's just an slimy git" Sirius advised.

I don't know there was something about the way he looked at me, almost as if he knew something...

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

At the game we won by a landslide, Slytherin didn't even score once! It was an amazing match and (trying not to sound like Peter here but-) James was on his best form! The crowd loved him which of course it going to inflate his ego even further if that was possible. Back in the Griffindor Tower there was a huge party to celebrate! James was the centre of attention and he was loving it. He kept messing up his hair and the girls were loving him.

But during the party Yasmin kept staring at me. For most of the night I ignored it, being sick and tired of being stared at for one day. When suddenly she came up to me and smiled.

"It's a great party huh?" she pointed out, she seemed nervous.

"Yeah I guess" I agreed, not really sure what she was getting at.

"I want to confess something to you" Yasmin suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well ever since that embarresing incident I can't stop thinking about you" Yasmin confessed.

What!? Had I heard wrong? Did she fancy me!

"I mean your so decent and smart" Yasmin was blushing now, "And really good looking"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this!

"I just thought I should quit being a baby and just tell you" Yasmin finished.

"Well I don't know what-" I began meekly.

But suddenly an urge hit me so I did it. I kissed her. It was not what I expected it to be but it was cool. When we parted Yasmin looked so happy and so was I. I noticed over her shoulder that Lily was looking at us with interest. But I didn't care about her at that moment. So me and Yasmin are like dating now which is really cool because with her at least I can touch her unlike Katherine.

I wasn't the only one to get some action tonight. James came back to the dorm when we were getting dressed for bed with a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Karen Tompson kissed me and I saw you get lucky too Remus" James smiled at me.

"Yeah, well done yours though" I congratulated him.

"Thanks, so are you like going out with her now?" James teased.

"Yeah" I couldn't stop smiling.

I didn't have dinner just loads of party food!

I'll write tomorrow!

(Don't I always!)

12th April 1973

I think Snape knows something! It was really weird in potions today,I'm really paniced now. If Snape knows then he'll tell everyone and I'll be driven out of dodge! (As the American Muggles say). In potions we were put into partners and I was unfortunatly partnered with Snape. Everything was going well until Snape asked me a question:

"Are you feeling better?" he asked tightly.

The question startled me, I didn't know how to respond at first.

"They say your ill" Snape continued.

Since when did he care about my welfare?

"Some have claimed to have seen you sneeking out every night" Snape went on.

And by some he means him. Has he been spying on me?

"Well I am ill, they speak the truth" I finally answered.

"What illness have you got?" Snape sneered, his tone made me unconfortable.

"That's none of your business" I snapped.

Snape let it drop but I could see something in his eyes. He wasn't telling me something, how could he possibly know? I knew none of my friends would ever tell him. Snape must of worked it out!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

"Why so snappy have you got something to hide?" Snape smiled.

My heart was now beating ten times faster then it should of been. I tried to remain calm and deny it.

"W-what do you mean?" I was shaking.

"Nothing, forget I mentioned anything" Snape shrugged.

If Snape knows then I could be in huge trouble. He'd tell everyone in the bloody school!

Natually I told my friends and they were as concerned as me.

"He knows!" James voice was shaking with anger, "And he teased you with it"

"Yep" I grunted.

"We don't know for certain" Peter argued.

"Of course he bloody well knows!" I yelled, "He practically told me to my face"

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him" Sirius suggested darkly.

Is that why Snape's been looking at me funny lately? I really hope I'm wrong about this.

Anyway I'll write tomorrow!

I can't stop thinking about what Snape knows!

**I know this chapter is much shorter the next one will be much longer.**

**More reviews would be greatfully aprieated.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**5th May 1973**

I feel so stupid and hurt! Yasmin's a bitch, I should of known better. Today started out ok, we had double potions first. We had a test which I hope I did alright in (I certainly studied long enough!) When we were coming out through the halls James was talking about the next Quidditch match.

"The next match is the final so I'll be training all week. Not that I need any" James smiled.

I rolled my eyes at his presumption, he noticed.

"What wrong Wolfie?" James teased.

I couldn't help but smile, I've never been called 'Wolfie' before.

"I just can't believe your confidence sometimes" I replied.

"So when is the next match?" Sirius asked.

"Next Saturday, not long to go now" James sighed.

"Do I detect worry in your voice" I probed.

"No" James smiled, "Oh look who it is Remus"

I turned my gaze to where he was looking, a smile appeared on my face. My GIRLFRIEND was making her way to me. She looked really happy to see me AND she greeted me with a kiss. In front of my friends, their eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets! They were so jealous.

"Hello what are you guys up to?" she asked.

"We're just heading back to the common room" I said.

"Ok can I tag along?" She wondered.

"Sure" Sirius smiled beyond belief.

I shot him a dirty look before we headed to the common room. It was so nice having a girlfriend with me. When we got up to the common room it was mid afternoon. We'd decided to sit on the big armchairs by the fire. We all began talking, it started out ok but then...

"Did you hear about that incident in the newspapers?" Yasmin asked.

"No" I shrugged, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

"That werewolf thing, one of them killed a bunch of kids" Yasmin said in a hushed voice.

I felt my insides turn to ice at her words. The other Marauders gave me panicked looks.

"Yeah but you can't believe that all werewolves are evil" I spluttered.

"Yes I can, they're evil vicious creatures. If I saw one I'd run away as fast as I could in the other direction. In my opinion they should all be locked up" the cruel BITCH said.

I was speechless, I wanted to cry her words stung me more then anyone could imagine.

"That's rather cruel, it's not their fault they were bitten. Besides they're only wolves once a month. It's just a...furry little problem" James defended.

"You must be a fool" she scoffed, "I'm sorry but I hate werewolves and that is that"

The Marauders looked at me in the eyes, sympathetically.

"I've got to meet someone. I'll see you later" Yasmin smiled as she left the room.

It was a few moments before anyone said anything. I didn't know what to say I didn't think this would be a problem. How could I be so STUPID to think that I could hide what I am! That I could have a girlfriend, I can't have any of those things. If I married anyone than they'd be discriminated along with me. My children would be ashamed of me who wants a werewolf for a father! From now on I'm going to be more careful about who I date and NEVER get married.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Are you going to dump her?" Peter wondered.

"No I'm not alright and yes I'm going to dump her" I clarified.

"I'm sorry mate" James sympathised.

"I can't believe this" I sighed heavily.

"Who needs that tramp anyway" Sirius reasoned, "You could do a lot better"

"Yeah, now come on lets continue revising" James showed me a ghost of a smile.

"O.K" I agreed blandly.

We continued on in silence, occasionally one of them would give me a sympathetic look then continue with their studies. I couldn't believe it, tears threatened to fall, it took all I had to not cry. I guess I had to break up with the BITCH: Nice having a girlfriend while it lasted!

I had a roast dinner with cheese cake for dessert.

**7th May 1973 **

Exams start today, we had three, potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. First we had potions and like last year we had to make a potion from memory, obviously a more complicated potion. We had to make a Swelling Solution, which I could of done blindfolded. Yasmin was sitting two rows behind me and she was smiling at me. I hadn't dumped her yet, I've been putting it off. At the end of the exam we were allowed to talk.

"How do you think you did?" James asked everyone.

"That was so easy" Sirius shrugged.

"I have to agree" I nodded.

I noticed that Peter had kept silent, maybe he found it hard. James noticed as well.

"Peter why aren't you saying anything?" James grinned.

"I found it hard" Peter confessed uncomfortably.

"Are you-" James began but he noticed me looking at Yasmin, "Remus are you with us?"

I jerked back suddenly to my friends.

"Haven't you dumped that HO yet?" Sirius said seriously.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right moment" I shrugged.

"Do it after class" he told me.

He was right, I have to dump her. So after class I got her on her own, bitch tried to kiss me but I pulled back. I've never broken up with anyone before! How do you even break up with someone? What should I say? All these questions suffocated my mind as I faced her.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Ok, just get it over with! Say it smooth and tactfully.

"I wanna break up" I said quickly.

So much for being smooth!

"What?" she cried, "Why?"

Because you insulted my species you racist little BITCH!

"I just don't feel we really belong together" I lied.

I expected her to break down in tears or something else they do in stupid romances.

Instead she slapped me!

AAAWWWW!

She didn't stick around either she marched off looking like she might kill someone. Next I had Defence Against The Dark Arts exam. When I turned up all my friends were looking at me like I had something on my face. The cheek where she slapped me was painful, so I guessed it must of been that.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" James demanded.

"Yasmin slapped me when I broke up with her" I complained.

They all seemed amused and laughed so hard that other people were looking at us.

"It looks painful" Sirius observed.

"It is" I confirmed.

For the exam all we had to do was defend ourselves from a few creatures, easy enough. Lastly I had the Charms exam which went on for TWO HOURS I thought I was going to die from boredom. I think I've got most of them right. There were a few tricky ones but I think I've gotten them straightened out.

For dinner I had steak and kidney pie and apple crumble for dessert.

It's weird lately, I've been going off pies

I write tomorrow!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**15th June**

LAST EXAM! Finally it's all over for another year. The final exam was transfiguration, it was supposed to of been done last month but for some reason they had to delay it. All we had to do was turn a bird into a water goblet. Simple enough! After the exam we were all having lunch in the great hall.

"That was so easy" Sirius sighed.

"You always say that" I chuckled.

"Because it's true. I tell you what, I'm not looking forward spending an entire summer with my family" Sirius moaned.

"You can always come over mine for the summer" James assured him, "Why don't you spend the whole summer with me?"

Sirius appeared to be thinking it over, finally a smile appeared on his face.

"I'd love to if your parent's don't mind" Sirius nodded.

"They won't, I'll write them a letter for permission" James smiled back.

Whatever some people say about James, he's a great friend. He has a good heart which some people like Snape and Lily can't see. Suddenly Frank Longbottom, who was a few years older then us sat next to us, grinning.

"What is it Frank?" I asked.

"There's gonna be an end-of-school house party in Gryffindor common room tonight!" he told us.

"Really!" Peter sounded excited.

Bless him.

"So you'll come?" Frank wondered.

"Definitely, we'll be there" James agreed for us.

"Great" Frank nodded then moved on to tell someone else.

But then Regulus made an unwelcome cameo appearance, he stood behind us with his usual air of superiority.

"Regulus, we haven't seen you in ages" James chuckled, "Don't spoilt it"

"I've been busy" Regulus said in his usual money-filled voice, "Sirius I have to talk to you in private"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them" Sirius replied in a bored tone.

Regulus looked like he'd just sucked a sour lemon, it was so hard not to laugh!

"So be it, Mother has asked me in her letter to ask you if you'd consider staying at Uncle Cygnus' house over the summer?" Regulus told his brother with a smug expression.

"Why doesn't the old bag ask me herself?" Sirius retorted rudely.

"Because...she just..." Regulus stammered, trying to find the right words, "It doesn't matter, do you want to or not?"

"No, I'm actually staying at James' house over the summer" Sirius answered.

Regulus gave James a sharp look, his eyes scrutinising him. Then he turned back to his brother.

"Mother won't allow this" the mummy's boy said.

"Listen Reggie" James addressed him.

Regulus' features twitched with annoyance, clearly he'd never been called Reggie in his life.

"Sirius is coming over mine whether your parent's like it or not" James continued.

Regulus looked to his brother then to James then back to Sirius. As if we were ganging up on him, which I suppose we were.

"Mother will hear of this" he threatened as he turned away.

"Oh I'm so scared" Sirius said in a patronizing voice.

Tonight was the party, it was great! The whole of Gryffindor was there including Yasmin. Ever since I broke up with her a month ago she keeps giving me dirty looks. Sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking she talks to her friends and then looks at me. It doesn't take a genius to guess who they're talking about. It's really started to annoy me, whenever I look at her when she's been staring at me, she immediately looks away. What is that about? I swear girls are crazy!

"Yasmin keeps looking at you" Peter noticed.

"Yes I know, she's been doing it all week. It's getting annoying to tell you the truth" I moaned.

"That's women for you, I swear they're a different species" James joined in.

He'd been looking at something all night, I turned around to see who it was. It was Lily Evans, she was talking to her friends. James' eyes seemed to be glued to her.

"When are you going to give up?" I chuckled.

"Never" James said, dreamily.

"James, you know she's dating someone right?" Sirius asked.

James's attention immediately zipped to Sirius, he looked surprised at this new information about his crush.

"Who is she dating?" James demanded like it was against the law.

"Calm down, it's that Mark Seymour from the year above us" Sirius revealed.

"Are you sure?" James wanted clarification.

"Yeah, sorry mate" Sirius patted him on the back.

"Don't worry" I said, using the old expression, "There's plenty more fish in the sea"

As if on cue Mark entered the common room and greeted Lily with a kiss. James hastily looked away as if the sight disgusted him.

"I'm going to bed, I don't fancy this party anymore" James huffed as he got up and went to bed.

"Poor James" Sirius sighed.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Peter wondered out loud.

"No" both me and Sirius answered together.

We went up to bed soon after that, the party was fun and all but I was just a bit tired. By the time we got upstairs he was already asleep. For dinner I had beef stew and banana split for dessert.

I'll write tomorrow!

**25th June 1973 **

Poor Peter, what a horrible day! You'll never guess: Peter's Dad died and his Mum sent him the news in a letter. It's the last day of term so she could of waited until he got home. It was so bizarre we were sitting down for breakfast as usual, talking about the same old things and the mail arrived. A letter was given to Peter so he opened it.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked.

Peter didn't reply for a moment, his face looked like it was about cry. He put down the letter and just stared into space for a few moments as if he was somewhere else.

"What's wrong Peter?" James wondered, concerned.

"My Dad is...dead" was all he could say.

We all gasped, I felt a deep pang of pity for him. Poor Peter, after that he suddenly stood up and left. The rest of us followed him out of the great hall and into the boys bathroom. When we got in there he was sobbing uncontrollably. We rushed up to Peter, to comfort him.

"How did it happen?" I asked eventually.

"He died on a heart attack" Peter sobbed.

"I'm so sorry" James said softly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sirius offered.

It was a pretty miserable end to the year, on the train home Peter mostly cried and we tried to cheer him up which was impossible when he's Father had just died! Sirius is staying at James' for the summer and I'm due to stay over for a week or so in July. Peter says that him and his mother are visiting family this summer so I don't expect to see much of him. It has been a great year but it's finally drawing to a close. But what's worrying me in the back of my mind is what Snape did a few months ago, acting like he knew what I was. But it's summer time so I'm just going to forget about that for now and enjoy the sunshine!

Until next year folks!

P.S- For dinner I had a sausage casserole and ice cream for dessert

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**A/N**

**This year I've tried to develop Remus' character so he's more mature instead of screaming about pies all the time :)**

**1st September 1973 **

Today was the first day back from the school holidays, it was pouring down with rain. A bad Oman for a new beginning. I found my friends in one of the compartments, James, Sirius and Peter. Sirius spent the summer at James' and it looked like it agreed with him. Over the summer I myself had grown a few inches and my hair has grown by an inch as well. I have good feeling about this year because this year will be the first time that we can go to Hogesmead legally. As I sat down, my friends greeted me warmly.

"How are you Remus?" James smiled at me.

"I'm well and how was your summer with Sirius?" I asked.

"It was great" James replied, "Sirius didn't see his family for the whole summer, did you?"

Sirius' hair had grown as well, but it was neatly kept. James' hair was another story!

"Nope, best summer ever" he joked.

Lastly I turned to Peter, whose Father tragically died just before the summer.

"And how are you coping?" I asked Peter.

"I'm coping, just taking each day as it comes" Peter replied softly, the glint of his loss still shining in his eyes.

"Well this year is going to be better then the last" James stated confidently.

"How do you figure?" I smirked, amused.

"Well first of all we can go to the village this year. Secondly, Lily has broken up with her boyfriend" James announced like it was the best news since life spread.

I remembered when James found out that Lily was dating Mark Seymour he was so upset. I really feel sorry for James that he's got this pointless crush that's never going to happen. I can't imagine Lily dating James but you never know, stranger things have happened.

"Why did they break up?" Sirius wondered.

"Who cares, the point is that they are. Which leaves her free for me. This is going to be my year, this is the year that I will get Lily to date me" James revealed his plan.

"I hate to burst your bubble mate but it's not going to happen" I tried to explain.

"In a year you won't believe you said that statement, for by that time she'll be with me" James argued.

"I hate to gang up on you but Remus has got a point, she hates your guts" Sirius smirked.

"There is a fine line between love and hate and me and Lily will cross it this year" James smiled.

Suddenly Regulus appeared in the doorway wearing his usual superior look. He was wearing a Slytherin scarf and he was already in his uniform.

"Hello brother" he said in (to everyone's surprise) a deep voice.

"Did your voice break over the summer?" Sirius asked.

"It might have" he admitted, "Mother told me to give this"

Regulus dropped the letter on Sirius' lap and left the room.

"What does it say?" Peter spoke up.

Sirius opened it and began reading his eyes scanning the contents. After he's read it he rolled his eyes and stuffed the letters in his bag.

"The old battle-axe wants me to write to her this year" Sirius told us.

"Why?" I asked, "She didn't last year"

"It would take a mad man to understand the workings of my mother's brain" Sirius joked.

For the rest of the journey we talked about idle things, we even dumped a stink bomb in the Slytherin carriage. When the train reached it's destination, we left the train and go on a carriage to take us up to the school. When we got into the carriage a girl I hadn't seen before missed her own so she shared ours. She was so beautiful, with raven coloured hair and sapphire eyes. Her lips were blood red and her skin was flawless.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Veronica Bluewater" she answered in a honeyed voice.

"We haven't seen you before" James joined in.

"I'm a transfer student from... somewhere else" she finished mysteriously.

"What year are you going to be in?" Sirius wondered.

"The fourth" Veronica revealed, "What year are you in?"

"The third" I answered for him, "What house are you in?"

"They put me in Gryffindor" she smiled.

"That's great, so are we" James returned the smile.

She looked directly at James, looking at him like a piece of tasty meat.

"Then I expect we'll be seeing a lot more of each other" she replied, her eyes never leaving James'.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and we got out. Veronica gave one last look to James and joined the crowd in front of us. All of us just stood there for a few seconds with our mouths hanging out.

"She so wants you" Sirius grinned as we were walking into the school.

"She does" I backed him up.

I mean the girl hadn't exactly been subtle about it.

"I'll look forward to getting to know her a little better" James said smugly.

"What about Lily?" Peter asked.

James looked over to Lily who was in front and talking to Snape, apparently laughing at what he just said.

"Maybe I might take a little break from her" James said miserably.

The sorting ceremony was O.K, if you've seen one you've seen them all. I saw Veronica sitting nearby, eyeing up James which he was doing in return. Veronica is a mysterious woman, I've never heard of a transfer student before. I get the feeling that there's more to her then meets the eye. I just hope James doesn't get hurt. Finally when the feast began, I ate some salad slowly first.

"Aren't you hungry Remus?" James asked, taking his eyes temporarily off Veronica.

"Not really" I shrugged.

After the feast we talked for a while and then went to bed. I'm relived to be back at Hogwarts for a brand new year and discovering the surprises it will bring...

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**What do you think of Veronica? Could she be a rival for Lily? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**2nd September 1973**

Today was was the first day of lessons, I had double potions, Transfiguration and double defence against the dark arts. Breakfast was porridge (Eww!) they had nothing else there. Peter, barely spoke three words today which is understandable, since his father died. In potions today we had Slughorn as usual. We were just researching potion instrutions, which was pretty boring. I was sitting next to James and Sirius and Peter were sat behind us.

"Do you think we should do something to cheer Peter up" James whispered to me.

I was in the middle of researching a potion to kill gnomes when he leaned spoke to he. Happy for a distraction, I turned to him and replied:

"Like what?" I whispered back.

James appeared to be thinking it over after a few moments he whispered back.

"Let's prank Snivellus, that always get's Peter in a good mood" James smirked.

I sighed deeply, I hate this and I always have.

"How about we just get drunk again?" I suggested lamely.

"Are you talking?" Slughorn yelled at us.

"No sir" we said together.

I continued with my work, I briefly looked at Snape. He was on his own, at the back of the classroom and if it's possible his hair has gotten even greaser over the summer. Snape was writing quickly, his nose practically touching the parachment. After a few moments I briefly glanced at Lily who was sitting with her friends on the opposite end of the classroom from Snape. Have they fallen out? I heard that Lily's friends didn't like Snape (then again none does). They can't understand why she's friends with him. James told me that appearently they've been like best friends since childhood. I shrug and get on with me work, it's none of my buisness really. At lunch I had tomato soup.

"Cheer up Peter, we've got that trip soon haven't we. Our first legal trip into the village" Sirius tried to cheer Peter up.

Peter only nodded and continued eating his ham sandwich. My heart felt a pang of pity for him.

"We can always prank Snivellus for you" James smiled, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe later" Peter relented, giving a ghost of a smile.

"Atta boy" James chuckled.

"When is our first trip?" I inquired.

"I think around October time" Sirius answered.

"Hello boys" Veronica greeted as she sat next to James.

Veronica was wearing blood-red lipstick and her dark hair was worn long and wavy. She had heavy masscara, her shirt had one button less then the average student and her skirt was so short you could almost see everything. I've never understood how some women can degrade themselves like that! Tramp.

"Hello Veronica" James welcomed, flirting voice on, "So how is your first day?"

"Adverage, my old school was way better" she confessed.

"What school was that?" James wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Veronica teased.

James laughed fakely at her pathetic joke, I rolled my eyes and continued eating my soup. The rest of us didn't exist for James now. Peter too seemed to be in a world of his own, I'm not sure he even relised that Veronica was there. Sirius was supressing a giggle and was giving me a knowling look.

"So what have you got next?" James asked.

"History of Magic but I hear from everyone else that it's really boring" she sighed.

"Binns will teach you into a coma, trust me" James giggled.

"Then lets bunk" she suggested, leaning closer to him.

"Umm...ok" James shrugged and left.

Sirius released the laugh he was supressing. I mopped up the rest of my soup with bread. But something about Veronica didn't make sense to me.

"Don't you think it's odd?" I pointed out.

"What's odd?" Sirius replied.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be the best school in the country and she said she prefered her one. Normally first years take ages to find they're way around here and she seems to at ease. I don't think she adds up" I explained.

Sirius stopped eating for a few seconds, thinking it over.

"I suppose but I'm not gonna give her the third degree about it. Plus I'm more worried about James" Sirius told me.

James?

"Why James?" I quizzed.

"Oh come on, he's so on the rebound" he said it like it was obvious.

"From Lily" I concluded.

"Exactly, I mean you and I both know that he's not gonna get her" Sirius began honestly.

I nodded in agreement.

"And I think deep down, James knows it too. So he's using Veronica to maybe make himself feel better, move on" Sirius revealed.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I felt so sorry for James that he's got this doomed crush.

Later that day, at bedtime we still hadn't seen James since lunch. We were in our dorm, I was in bed reading some of our new text books. Sirius was brushing his teeth with his pyamas on and Peter was fast asleep.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Sirius asked me when he'd finished brushing his teeth.

"Maybe he got lucky" I shrugged.

"Yeah right...you think?" Sirius added.

"I'm sure there's much that girl wouldn't do" I joked.

Sirius laughed with me as he climbed into bed.

"Good on James" he grinned, "Lucky bastard"

I had to admit she may be a slut but she sure is hot.

As if on cue James entered the dorm wearing a smug expression on his face. He was still in uniform, as soon as he got in he collaopsed on the bed and didn't even bother getting changed.

"And what have you been doing?" Sirius smirked, wiggiling his eyebrows suggestively.

"We made out but that's it" James winked, grinning like a cheshier cat.

"How was she?" I asked.

"If I told you, you'd be jealous" James boasted.

"We're jealous anyway so you might as well tell" Sirius laughed.

James went into a deep decription about what happened, let's just say James and Veronica- astronemy tower for 3 hours.

I'll write further tomorrow

**15th September 1973**

I knew that would come back to haunt me! You'll never guess what Snape has appearently gone and done. He asked my friends about me about a werewolf when I wasn't there! If he wanted to know, he should of been brave enough to ask it to my face. That slippery, greasy wealsle. When I came down from ancient runes (my friends didn't take that, they took divisionation) they were sitting down on Griffindor table having lunch. They looked really worried, so I sat down and asked them what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Snape's just been here, asking questions about you" James told me.

My face gasped in horror, my deepest fears were realised. If Snape blabbed about my condition then I'm for it, I'll have to leave the school.

"What did you say" I gasped.

"We told him to fuck off and leave you alone otherwise he'd have to pay the consequences" James defended.

"Thanks James" I smiled weakly.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?" Peter said.

"I bet he will" I answered miserbly.

"We need to sort him out" Sirius suggested.

"But how?" I whinned.

"We'll keep an eye on him for now but if he threatens you. We'll beat him into submission" James smiled at me.

It's so nice to have such good friends to look out for you. If I have them then I can't go far wrong. But I couldn't get Snape's actions out of my mind, if need be I'd threaten him myself. The rest of the day was pretty boring, Veronica spent some time with James in the evening. Their like dating properly now.

So I'll write tomorrow

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**15 October 1973 **

Today was our first legal trip to Hogesmeade, it felt good to be FINALLY old enough to go. We decided to go together. It was the Marauders plus one: Veronica. James and Veronica have become inseparable over the past few weeks. Half of me is glad that James is happy and not moping about Lily all day and the other half can't stand the girl he's with. She's a nightmare! A very hot nightmare but a nightmare none the less. She is so shallow and vain but since James seems to like her, I keep my mouth shut. Today I woke up to a pillow in the face and a giggling Sirius.

"W-what time is it?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"It's time to wake up!" Sirius snapped back.

I slowly got out of bed and noticed we were one Marauder missing.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" he sniggered.

Of course: Veronica

Peter was still asleep so Sirius pounced on his bed making him wide awake in an instant. I laughed at Peter's face: so funny. Peter seems to be doing better, he's more talkative, more or less back to his old self. After I'd finished laughing I got up to get ready for the day. I started brushing my teeth, then I got washed, got changed and did my hair. Since it was a Saturday I didn't dress in uniform, I put on a red jumper with jeans.

"James said he'd meet us at breakfast" Sirius passed on as he finished combing his hair.

"Ok" I shrugged.

"I've got a date" Peter revealed.

A date!? Peter's got a date?

Me and Sirius spun around to look at him in shock. Peter was just stood there with a smug grin that I'm sure he copied off James.

"You've got a date!" Sirius repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah" Peter nodded.

"With who?" I chuckled.

"With Erin Fletcher" he stated proudly.

I tried to think who that was for a few seconds. Then I remembered, she's a fat Hufflepuff that's a year below us.

"What that fat Hufflepuff second year?" Sirius scoffed.

"She's not fat, she's just big boned!" Peter protested.

Me and Sirius began laughing our heads off.

"Sure mate" I winked sarcastically.

"At least I've got a date" Peter whipped back.

"We may not be dating anyone right now but we've both had girlfriends haven't we Remus?" Sirius turned to me.

"We have indeed" I said, backing him up.

"And none of our girlfriends were fat" Sirius pointed out, cheekily.

"Leave off, she said that she's fancied me for ages" Peter boasted.

"Of course she has Romeo" Sirius smirked, "Let's go to breakfast"

When we went down James and Veronica were already there. They were sat the way couples do, close together. When we sat down I made myself some toast.

"Hey guys" James greeted, then his eyes fell on Peter, "Have you combed your hair?"

I turned to Peter and chuckled, he had as well!

"He's got a date" Sirius teased.

"Who with?" Veronica asked.

"With that fat second year Hufflepuff, Erin" I told him.

James and Veronica both giggled together, like one. Peter laughed along, he knows we're only mucking about. After breakfast we left the hall and made our way into the courtyard. Professor McGonagall was there with her list, checking it twice. The walk wasn't too bad, the secret passage takes longer then the legal way. When we finally arrived in the village a lot of people gasped in wonderful surprise. I on the other hand have been here many times to transform so I was a little less welcoming. We went straight to the three broomsticks first which I've never been too. I like it, it's really warm and welcoming. We sat on a table for four and ordered some Butterbeer.

"I like this place" James commented drily.

"Yeah" I nodded, then I turned to Peter, "What time does your date get here?"

"Should be in about five minutes" Peter could barely contain his excitement.

"Remember don't do anything I wouldn't do" Sirius joked.

At that moment Peter's Juliet came through the door. She had dirty blond hair, chubby with piggy eyes. I know it's sounds like I'm being really shallow myself which is wrong. She may be a lovely girl, looks don't really matter, I'll try and be less mean in the future I told myself. A few minutes later, James and Veronica started giggling to each other.

"We've gotta go, we'll see you later" James laughed as he and Veronica left the pub.

"I think we've just been ditched" I observed to Sirius.

"I believe we have" Sirius shrugged.

"Who do you think out of all of us would get married first?" I asked.

Sirius took a quick swig of his Butterbeer before he answered my question.

"James" Sirius said seriously.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I don't consider myself the marrying type, what about you?" Sirius shrugged.

"I can't get married" I almost choked on my Butterbeer at the idiocy of his question, "Who would want to marry a werewolf!"

Sirius sighed deeply before he replied.

"Who would want to be friends with a werewolf? Oh wait: me! You'll find someone who won't care" Sirius predicted.

I don't see that happening!

"Alright how about something more basic: who would you sleep with Lily or her friend Maria?" Sirius mused.

That was a hard one! They're both really hot...

"Lily" I answered, then I giggled "but don't tell James"

"Why Lily?" Sirius inquired.

"Maria seems a bit fake" I answered honestly.

"I'm not asking you the marriage question!" Sirius laughed.

"Alright how about this: who would you marry, sleep with or reject. Out of Lily, Maria and Joan?" I put to him.

"Ohh that's a tough one" he pretended to think, "I would have to say I'd marry Joan because she's the homey type, the type of girl you settle down with. Next, I would sleep with Maria because she's hot. Lastly, I'd reject Lily"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because she's up herself, that's why" Sirius snorted like it was obvious.

When we'd finished we decided to look around for the joke shop which we found in a few minutes. It's called 'Zonkos' the store was pretty cool me and Sirius bought a few things and left. Next we went to Honeydukes, I swear I almost drooled!

"Are you gonna buys those?" I asked Sirius, amused.

Sirius bought loads of stuff! I just bought some chocolate frogs and gum balls. Sirius was eyeing up gum that was also a dinner when you chewed it.

"Yeah, why not?" he said while he added it to the ever heavier basket.

When we'd bought our items we were tired so we walked back to the school.

"How do you think Peter got on?" I smiled.

"Who knows?" he shrugged, "I hope he scored"

"Me too" I agreed.

Suddenly I noticed Snape walking with his (as James' likes to call them) 'death eater crowd'. Mulciber was there, a boy in our year who's a Slytherin. Lily and her friends were walking a few steps behind them. Mary is one of Lily's friends, she dropped the shopping bags and the contents spilled on the floor. Mulciber pulled out his wand and made the items float in the air and chase her. Mary was screaming and the death eater crowd was laughing, even Snape! Lily looked outraged, she actually hit Mulciber! So when his concentration was distracted the items dropped to the floor. Mary began crying and started running away from the scene followed by Lily and the rest of her friends.

"You think your funny do you!" Sirius yelled at them.

They were still laughing, disgusting little gits!

"Very!" Mulciber laughed evilly, "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes we do!" I suddenly joined the fray.

"Well as far as I can see, we're four and your two Marauders down" Mulciber smirked.

"It's skill not numbers that win a battle" Sirius retorted.

"Shall we put that theory to the test?" Mulciber snarled.

Sirius and me got our wands out, ready to take them on. It was me and Sirius against Mulciber,Avery, Snape and Yaxley. Truth be told I wasn't feeling very confident.

"Ooo!" Mulciber teased like a girl.

They all brought their wands out ready to attack us.

"What's going on here?" Sprout called from behind us.

"Nothing" Mulciber lied, slipping his wand back into his robes, "We were just leaving"

All the Slytherin's looked disappointed but they left anyway. I was feeling a little relieved, the teacher left us alone and walked away.

"Aww! I wanted to fight them" Sirius pouted.

The rest of the day was O.K we met up back with James, Veronica and Peter. After dinner we were sitting by the common room fire on the big chairs.

"So how did your date go?" I asked Peter.

"Great" Peter smiled, "She wants to see me again"

"Really?" Veronica said in a rude tone.

"Yes" Peter boasted.

"Well good for Peter" James grinned.

I agree as long as Peter's happy, that's all that matter's.

I'll write tomorrow

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**A/N **

**I wanted to do a chapter to focus on the relationship between Remus and Sirius. As they have the longest and best relationship, being old friends. I hope you like it! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**20th November 1973**

I am SO ANGRY at Sirius I can barely contain it! You'll never guess what he did? As a joke for Snape sneaking around, trying to find out what I am. He TOLD him where I transform so Snape went, if James hadn't saved him I shudder to think what would of happened! Me, Peter and James aren't talking to Sirius anymore. How can he be so STUPID! Snape could of died or worse he could of turned. I don't need that shit on my conscience. I think if I ever turned someone I'd never be able to forgive myself. I found out what happened this mourning, James told me when I came back to the dorm.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I rightfully roared.

Sirius was standing by his bed while he was finishing combing his hair.

"Sirius thought it would be amusing to tell Snape where you were as a joke. I came in and saved him so there was no damage done" James told me.

"WHY?" I cried at Sirius.

"He deserved it" Sirius snapped back, "Always lurking about, trying to get you in trouble. I've sorted it out, he's too scared to tell on you now"

"That doesn't begin to justify what you did!" I argued back.

"Remus is right" James nodded.

Sirius looked a little saddened by what he said.

"I did it for you" Sirius explained desperately.

Oh please don't say that!

"If Snape- no- when Snape blabs you will be forced out of the school!" Sirius finished.

"I WANTED TO DEAL WITH HIM IN MY OWN WAY!" I shouted.

There was a moment's silence around the room.

"Let's go Remus" James sighed as me, him and Peter left Sirius in the dorm.

We went to breakfast with out saying a word. When we got there, Veronica wasn't there to my relief. I still can't believe what Sirius did, I WILL NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN! Even James who hates Snape's guts is angry at Sirius. Peter just followed James like a sheep so I suppose he's on my side.

"Are you O.K Remus?" James asked me softly.

NO, I was still fuming about what Sirius did. He could of KILLED Snape!

"No I'm not O.K" I replied bitterly.

"He did do it for a good reason" Peter pointed out quietly.

My gaze turned to Peter, stupid little rodent!

"That doesn't matter I could of killed Snape or worse, turned him. I'd have his death or conversion on my conscience for the rest of my life! Worse still I'd of been chucked out of school!" I argued.

"But his reasons for doing it were noble" Peter squeaked.

NOBLE? NOBLE? If Sirius wasn't such a good friend I would of beaten him to death!

"It's not NOBLE to put someone's life at risk" I rightfully snapped.

"I think you've both got a point" James intervened.

Unbelievable!

"What?" I gasped.

"Well Peter's got a point in that Sirius' motives were loyal but what he did was terrible" James explained.

Suddenly Sirius arrived at the table, I shot him my best 'hate' look. He sat down beside James and looked at me awkwardly. My eyes didn't leave the pureblood, disgust showing in my face (or at least I hope it was).

"Listen Remus" Sirius began.

I didn't want to hear his pathetic excuses again so I left to go to the library. On my way there I bumped into Lily who dropped her books.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologised as I helped her gather her things.

After I'd helped Lily pick up her books I gave them to her. There had to be at least six heavy books she was carrying!

"Are you O.K Remus?" Lily wondered.

"Yeah" I lied, "Where are you taking all those books?"

"To the library" she answered, Lily looked like she could barely carry them.

"Can I help?" I asked, wanting to be useful.

Lily looked at me with a surprised expression like she thought Marauders don't have manners. Well this one does!

"Sure" she agreed handing me some of the books.

They were thick ones, but they weren't too heavy. So me and Lily set off down the corridor to get to the library. If someone had told me yesterday that I'd be helping Lily to the library I wouldn't believe them.

"So how are your new classes?" I began, trying to start a conversation.

"They're fascinating" Lily answered, "Your in my ancient runes class, right?"

"I am" I confirmed.

"What did you make of last lesson's text?" she asked me.

"I think it's defiantly 12 century, the way it's written has to be from Africa" I discussed.

"I agree" she nodded, "I've still got to decipher the last paragraph, how much have you done?"

"Most of it" I told her, "Though I am stuck on the last paragraph too"

"Maybe we could help each other" Lily suggested as we entered the library.

"That's sounds good" I agreed.

"How about in the common room at 6 tomorrow? You'll really be helping me out" Lily pleaded.

"Sure" I smiled as we reached a desk, I put the books on the desk and so did she.

Suddenly Snape noticed us from a few desks over, he looked confused on why we were together. He stood up and came over, Lily looked a bit bothered that he was there. I took that as my cue to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then" I said to Lily as I turned to leave.

"Ok, thanks for your help Remus" she smiled as I left.

I made my way down the corridor to finish off my breakfast, hoping that Sirius had left. I was still angry with him but I was a lot more calmer. I can't believe Lily actually talked to me let alone make a study date with me! On my way I bumped into James who was alone thank goodness.

"Remus, I think you should you hear Sirius out" James suggested diplomatically.

"Listen James I'm not planning to be mad at him forever" I confessed, "But I have to be angry at him for now"

"I know mate" James sighed.

"I thought you should know that Lily's just made a study date with me" I told him.

"Date?" James stated blandly.

"No, not that sort of date. We're just doing some homework together don't get the wrong idea" I clarified.

James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you do me a favour?" James started to smile.

Depends..

"With what?" I asked wearily.

"Can you talk me up to Lily" James asked hopefully.

I laughed out loud.

"Aren't your forgetting your girlfriend, Veronica?" I said.

"Come on" he pleaded.

"I'll do my best" I promised.

Then we heard the familiar voices of Lily and Snape from the castle courtyard. Me and James hid behind a wall but we could hear and see everything. They appeared to be arguing, obviously trouble in paradise.

"...thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape said when he came into sound distance, "Best friends?"

"We are Sev-" Lily began.

Sev?

"But I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

I don't think he cares love!

"That was nothing" Snape defended, "It was a laugh, that's all-"

He calls that a laugh? He needs his humour replaced. But it seems that Lily agreed with me.

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny-" Lily warned.

"What about all the stuff that Potter and his mates get up too?" Snape demanded.

Why is he dragging us into this argument?

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily snapped.

James seemed to be listening intently.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

None of your bloody business that's what!

"He's ill" Lily said slowly, "They say he's ill"

So that's what they say about me? Well it's better then werewolf.

"Every month at the full moon?" Snape probed.

"I know your theory" Lily sounded cold.

A little part of me wanted to thank Lily for defending me.

"Why are you so obsessed with them, anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?" Lily raised a good point.

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are" Snape said lamely.

"They don't use Dark Magic though" Lily dropped her voice.

I saw James smile triumphantly beside me.

"And your being really ungrateful" Lily continued, "I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down the tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"

Snape's face seemed to be having a fit like it was allergic to those words.

"Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends too! You're not going to-I won't let you-"

James' mouth formed a perfect 'o', his face looked angry.

"Let me? Let me?"

"I didn't mean- I just don't want to see you made a fool of- he fancies you James Potter fancies you!" And he's not...Everyone thinks ...Big Quidditch hero-"

Hello: Lame

"I know James Potter is an arrogant toerag. I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't Understand how you can be friends with them"

Snape immediately seemed to cheer up when Lily insulted James. He seems to be happier as they walked away from earshot.

"Can you believe that ungrateful little git!" James snarled.

"I know! And fancy him telling her his suspicious" I huffed.

"But on the bright side, did you hear what Lily said about me?" James smiled.

"That you were an arrogant toerag" I mused.

"Not that part" James frowned slightly, "She defended me in front of Snape or 'Sev'"

"I'm not quite sure...never mind" I gave up, patting him on the back.

Poor James...

I've been avoiding Sirius all day, even in our dorm I just did a muffleo charm to block out the noise of his pathetic apologies. James seemed happier when he got into bed, ever since the incident with Lily and Snape this mourning.

I'll write tomorrow

**21st November 1973**

I'm talking to Sirius now, he's one of my best friends so how can I be mad at someone with my best interests at heart? Sirius proved so much today after Charms. When everyone had gone, Snape started on me.

"So what's going on between you and Lily?" Snape suddenly said.

I was confused for a few moments.

"I don't know what your talking about" I replied stiffly.

"The study date" Snape clarified.

"You seem awful jealous and protective for someone who isn't dating her" I retorted cruelly.

Take that!

Snape looked like I'd just slapped him, he reached into his robes and grabbed his wand then pointed it at me. Before he could mutter a spell Sirius came out of nowhere and knocked the wand out of his hand. Snape grabbed his wand and ran off. I started to feel a bit guilty that we'd fallen out.

"Thanks" I thanked.

"Anytime" he said, awkwardly.

"Listen Sirius, I know you had my best interests at heart and for that I thank you. But for future reference I want to deal with Snape my way" I confessed.

"No problem" Sirius chuckled.

Later that evening I had the study date with Lily. At 6 we met up in the common room, my fellow Marauders were sitting close by. Lily was sat at one of the tables with some books and parchment. When I came up to her she smiled at me like a friend. I sat down next to her with my uniform still on.

"Shall we get too it then" Lily suggested.

"Sure" I smiled back.

The other people in the common room were giving us strange looks. They must of been wondering what we were doing together.

"So I've been thinking that for the last paragraph the langue shifts into almost a blend of the two that we've been studying" Lily began.

While Lily was talking I breathed in her scent, she smells of Jasmine. Her hair is so perfect, her hair is beautiful; almost like a halo. Whoa! It suddenly occurred to me where my mind was going so I mentally shook myself and focused back on the problem. Which worked for a while until I started looking at her chest. Breathing in and breathing out, I began to get a little turned on.

"I think we've solved it" she said,bringing me back to Earth, shifting my gaze back to her eyes.

"So we did" I joked back.

The common room was empty at that point, it was just us. We slowly gathered our things and got ready to go to our dorms.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" she said brightly.

"Yeah" I nodded.

There was a weird silence for a few seconds, all I could think about was kissing her.

"So...um your in my Charms class as well right?" Lily wondered.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"We've got a test next week, I was wondering if you'd help me cram for it" Lily offered.

"Yeah sure" I agreed, politely.

"Ok then" she said as she left.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! HELP ME! I think I've fallen for Lily Evans!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**1st Decemeber 1973**

Why is this happening to me? I love Lily Evans! It's come on so suddenly, I don't know what went wrong. Two weeks ago I felt nothing for her apart from respect and then suddenly I can't get enough of her. Does that make me a bad friend to James? I can't help what I feel. Over the past few weeks I've become her study buddy. We revise together sometimes for exams. I know it sounds strange but I think she likes me too. Why else would she keep inviting me to study with her? She's all I can think about, I dream about her, I stare at her in class all the time. Whenever we're studying I feel so turned on and I can't concentrate on the work. Does she know what's she doing to me?

"I'm having some problems with my History of Magic homework can you help me?" she asked.

I'd do anything for you

"Yeah sure" I tried to act causal.

"O.K I'll see you tonight in the common room" Lily smiled as she went off with her friends.

While she was leaving my eyes were glued to her arse. I began to feel turned on again until James brought me back to earth.

"So you and Lily are friends now?" James wondered as we made our way to lunch.

"Sort of" I shrugged, "We just study together really. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you still in love with Lily?" I wanted to know.

Please say no. Please say no!

"Yes" James replied.

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"So you like really love her"

"Yes" James confirmed.

"But you've got Veronica" I pointed out.

"She's nothing compared to Lily" James sighed dreamily.

That was true.

As if on cue Veronica came up to James and kissed him on the mouth. She was wearing her usual heavy make up and a ridiculously short skirt. A cheap nothing compared to Lily in my opinion. But I can't have Lily without hurting James. It's so weird, I feel so painful while I'm with her. When she's not all I do is think about her.

"So what have you got next?" Veronica asked James.

"Charms" James answered irritably.

"Well don't get bored to death" she joked as she made her way down the hall.

How did my life become so complicated? Two weeks ago I was fine! Later that night me and Lily were revising in the common room.

"Hey you ready for revision" she smiled at me.

I love the way she smiles.

"You bet" I smiled back.

Ok stay calm, I thought, your going to be ok. I sat down next to her and we began doing through our notes from the lesson. Lily is so beautiful and she has this intoxicating scent like a siren. Her lips are so kissable it took all my willpower to stay away. I've got it so bad! And I can't even tell my mates about this. I can't act on my feelings, it's killing me. Please tell me that my feelings will fade.

"Are you Ok?" she asked me halfway through.

"Yeah sure, why?" I respond nervously.

"I just want to thank you for helping me out with the studying" she thanked, "But I've got to say your not what I expected"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Well your so...polite and decent" Lily told me awkwardly.

?

"Umm... Ok" I mumbled confused.

"What I mean is that your not what I thought you were. Your not like your friends" Lily clarified.

"I think that's a compliment" I said slowly.

"Yeah it is" she assured me.

"Good" I said weakly.

It is so awkward between us and I think she feels the same way about me. While we were revising in silence she kept looking at me. I felt my cheeks redden under her gaze.

"Can we be friends?" Lily asked randomly an hour later.

"I'd love to" I smiled.

"Great" Lily nodded.

Friends! She wants to be friends with me. But I really want to be more then friends! I'm so confused.

I'll write tomorrow

**13th December 1973 **

It's almost the end of term and the Christmas decorations are up. But this year I'm not really in a Christmassy mood. A two week holiday means a two week break from Lily, I don't know how I'll survive. Yes I'm still painfully in love with her! We've become friends now, we talk to each other in public and not just about study. I think James is a bit jealous but he doesn't say anything. Every time I look at him I feel guilty, I feel like such a bad friend for doing this to him. Am I a bad friend? I can't help what I feel right? Anyway, this year is different instead of going home this Christmas I will be having it at the Potter's. I discovered this, this mourning when we were at breakfast.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" I asked Sirius.

"No" he said simply, "I'm staying round James' house"

Suddenly the mail started pouring in, I got a thick letter from my Mother. It said that she and Dad was going to be visiting my Uncle Casper this Christmas so I was to stay behind at Hogwarts. This was my Father's doing, I'm sure of it. Seeing the expression on my face they asked me what's wrong.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"I'm not going home for Christmas, I have to stay at Hogwarts" I complained.

"Why?" Peter wondered.

"Because they're visiting my Uncle who doesn't know I'm a werewolf" I huffed.

"What so your spending Christmas all by yourself?" Sirius said sympathetically.

"Looks like" I shrugged.

"No, your going to spend Christmas with us. None should alone at Christmas" James saved me.

"Thanks James"

James really is a great friend, I don't know how I got so lucky. Which made the guilt in my heart grow. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't life be simpler? So it looks like I'm staying at James' for Christmas, that should be fun.

I'll write tomorrow

19th December 1973

It's the last day today, we spent most of the day packing for the train which left at 1 o'clock sharp. When we were getting into the train Lily tapped me on the shoulder and motioned that we should speak in private. I left the carriage and followed her to an empty one.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I...um... wanted to speak with you before term ended" Lily began nervously.

"What about?" I inquired, hope building in my gut.

"Well lately I've um... sort of developed feelings for you" she said shyly.

I was stunned to my core, feelings for me?

"And I know it's probably one-sided but I just thought you should know"

"It's not one-sided" I said quickly.

She looked at me in shock like it was the last thing she expected. Without warning she kissed me passionately on the lips. It was like I'd slipped into heaven, like nothing existed apart from her. We were kissing for like two minutes until I suddenly remembered James which made me stop.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of-" she began, her voice dry.

"No, I'm glad you..." I trailed off, "But it can't happen again, we can't happen"

"Why not?" she quizzed, confused.

"Because of James, one of my best friends. He's completely in love with you and I'm such a bad friend!" I cried.

"No your not Remus" she said firmly, "A bad friend would of continued, the fact that you didn't makes you a great one"

I seemed to relax at her words.

"Can we not speak of this to anyone?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, but we can still be friends right?" Lily smiled hopefully.

"Count on it" I smiled back.

When I got back to the compartment James was looking at me suspiciously.

"You were gone for like 15 minutes" James observed.

"We got chatting about homework" I lied.

A fresh stab of guilt hit me, even though I'd done the right thing. My heart ached for what could of been, me and Lily. I can still feel her lips on mine, so soft and warm. When we arrived in London I tried to shake away the thoughts of Lily. We said goodbye to Peter and met James' parents at the platform.

Let the Christmas holidays begin...

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**20th December 1973**

It's the first day of the Christmas holidays at the Potter's. James lives in Godric Hollow, the house is very spacious. His parents are like elderly, Mrs Potter is really loving and kind. She spoils her only son rotten, apparently she thought she was barren for most of her life. Then James came along, they're little miracle. His Dad is old too but he's a calm, good man. He always praises his son and spoils him. I really like his parents, I wish my Dad was like James'. This morning we had a big family breakfast, with me, Sirius and James sat on one side and his parents on the other. Mrs Potter really is a good cook!

"Thank you for the breakfast Mrs Potter" I smiled in thanks.

"Yeah thank you" Sirius chimed in.

"My pleasure" her face practically glowed at the compliment.

A thick layer of snow was outside giving it a 'winter wonderland' look. It was still snowing by the time I finished my breakfast. James suggested that we have a snowball fight outside. We were outside for hours it was so much fun. It took my mind off of Lily, our parting constantly occupied my thoughts. Can we still be friends after that? Won't it be even more awkward now? Eventually Mrs Potter called us in for lunch, a warming homemade vegetable soup with thick slices of bread.

"Are you having fun boys?" Mr Potter chuckled lightly.

"Yes Mr Potter" Sirius said.

"Call me Jack young man" he smiled, "So son how is Qudditch this year?"

"It's going very well, Captain swears that we're going to win the cup this year" James boasted.

"That's my boy, have you seen him on a broom, he's a natural talent" Jack stated proudly.

James began to blush with embarrassment. I think it's clear were James' ego comes from.

After lunch we went back into James' room. It's quite a big room, he's even got a double bed. Me and Sirius are sleeping in the camp beds they put into his room, which are surprisingly comfy. We decided to go to to Diagon Alley, we got there via floo powder. When we arrived the entire main street of Diagon Alley was decorated with lights, snow, tinsel, Christmas trees and pictures. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

"Where shall we go first?" James wondered.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour" Sirius suggested.

Is he insane?

"It's too cold for ice cream!" I shivered.

"O.K how about The Leaky Cauldron then" Sirius caved.

"Better" I nodded.

We trudged our way through the snow to The Leaky Cauldron. Because it was so cold it was really busy. We took a table by the window and ordered some Butterbeers. A huge fire was roaring in the fireplace, warming us instantly.

"That's much better" James sighed, content.

"Bloody ice cream" I mumbled.

"Shut up" Sirius sniggered.

When our drinks came I sipped some instantly. I suddenly noticed Snape with two adults who must be his parents.

"Oi look it's Snape" I motioned to him.

James and Snape turned around to look at him. Mr Snape was obviously a muggle, he looked really out of place in his muggle clothing and he looked really uncomfortable. Mrs Snape was not the prettiest lady in town. She greatly resembled Snape, thin and sallow-faced. At the moment Mr Snape was reading a newspaper, she was drinking some tea and looking like she smelled something nasty and Snape looked bored and sad.

"Is that his parents?" Sirius wondered.

"Must be" I shrugged.

"Weird" James said simply and he and Sirius turned back to face me.

"I didn't know his Dad was a muggle" I commented drily.

"Neither did I" James mumbled.

A Christmas carol began outside adding to the Christmas feel.

"I thought he wanted to be a death eater don't they only take purebloods?" Sirius wondered.

"Maybe they don't know" I answered.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice came behind me.

Peter sat down next to me, he looked like he'd been out in the cold for too long.

"Hey Peter" James greeted our friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mum sent me to Diagon Alley to get a last minute Christmas present for my cousin. How are you guys doing?"

"We're good, check out Snape's parents" James giggled.

Peter laughed as he observed the Snape's.

"He looks so much like his Mum don't he?" Peter chuckled.

"I suppose" James sighed.

"I dare you to go up to them" Sirius dared his best friend.

Oh no, not this again!

"How much" James challenged.

"My January '73 edition of _Witchboy_" Sirius smiled.

"Your on" James winked at Sirius as he got up and made his way to the Snape's.

"I don't believe he's actually doing it!" I gasped in horror.

I saw James approach the Snape's but the inn's too noisy to hear what they're saying. James was talking, Snape the younger looked embarrassed while his Father looked annoyed. Eventually Snape the elder yelled something and James went away with a smug look on his face.

"How'd it go" Sirius smirked at his friend's gull.

"Well I went up there and asked..." he could barely contain his laughter, "If his wife does blow jobs"

Sirius and Peter began laughing uncontrollably, I was speechless with horror.

"What happened then?" Peter asked, intrigued.

"He told me fuck off" James laughed.

I looked over his shoulder and caught the Snape's shooting James filthy looks.

We talked for few hours until Peter had to go home. When Peter left we decided to head back to James'. This was the first Christmas without Peter's Dad and I could tell he was masking his pain. When we got home that evening Mrs Potter had dinner all ready for us. It was a hot steaming sausage casserole. It was absolutely delicious!

I'll write tomorrow

**25th December 1973 **

Merry Christmas! I woke up at 8.30 to James shaking me awake. When I got out of bed I noticed that both of them was already up. Both still in their pyjamas like me, with bed hair. When I wake up my hair is all over the place, it's not pretty. I was wearing a grey cotton top and brown trousers that clung too close to my skin.

"Come on, let's go downstairs" James grinned.

I followed them sleepily down the huge staircase and into the living room. The big tree had loads of presents underneath. Some of them were from my parents but most of them were for James. The Potter's were already downstairs, dressed which made me feel a little self conscious.

"Merry Christmas boys!" Mr Potter smiled.

"Merry Christmas" we said back.

"Ok let's sort the presents" Mrs Potter said.

Mr Potter waved his wand and all my presents landed in front of me, the same had happened with the others. Sirius had the smallest pile because his family didn't get him anything.

"Ok, Remus you go first and then we'll go clockwise" Jack suggested.

I opened up the present shaped like a book, it was in a shiny golden wrapping. It was from my parents, it was: _A study of Ancient Runes-Revised_. I couldn't contain my smile, I know I'm a nerd. I also got a few other books, a few jumpers, snacks, a Zonko's hamper. A very good hull I'd say. James got a new broom and Sirius got loads of joke stuff. After we'd got dressed and had breakfast we went straight outside and played in the snow. I've been using some old tunnels underneath as a cage for when I go wolf but luckily that's not for another two days!

For Christmas lunch we had had a hot thick broth that warmed you from the inside. Then we went outside again and watched James try out his new broom, he let Sirius have a go but not me something about me not being a good flier. Dinner was gorgeous, it was so juicy and tender, the meat was just how I like it. The whole thing was to die for I pulled a cracker with James and got the bigger bit, I got a mini sowing kit. After dinner we all did karaoke and played games. It's been a really great Christmas but now I'm so tired that I'll probably lay in until 11!

I'll write tomorrow

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**I'd like to know what you think of the Potter's. I looked them up but there isn't a lot of infomation about them.**

**Btw- Witchboy is a play on words for playboy**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**Starring**

**Remus Lupin**

**James Potter Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew **

**With**

**Lily Evans Veronica Bluewater Severus Snape **

**And Special Guest Star**

**Regulus Black**

**2nd January 1974 **

It's a start of a brand new term and a whole new year. We met Peter on the train, he was still giggling about what happened with the Snape's. Apparently Peter had a huge family Christmas.

"My Mum insisted having the whole family around her this Christmas" he told us sadly.

"Didn't you like it?" Sirius asked.

"No I didn't, it was bloody annoying having so many people in the house" Peter grumbled.

"Well our Christmas was so much better" James boasted.

"It really was" I joined in.

"Any Christmas away from my family is good in my books" Sirius joked.

Then suddenly Lily stopped in our compartment. James, Sirius and Peter looked confused while Lily looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey Remus" she said to me weakly as if regretting her decision to come in.

What is she thinking of? They're going to work it out!

"Umm...hi" I greeted back.

She hanged around for a few moments and then she left.

"And what was all that about?" James probed.

"What?" I pretended to be confused, "She was just saying hi, we're friends remember"

"Hmm" James mumbled, not content with my answer.

I managed to change the conversation and luckily James stopped giving me funny looks. When we got there James saw Veronica, she was tarted up in her usual gear. Short, tight skirts, heavy make-up and long beautiful hair. She shared a carriage with us up to the school. James and her spent 90% of the time snogging in the corner. When we arrived in our dorms all the Christmas decorations had been mercifully taken down. I saw Lily in the common room, refusing to meet my gaze.

"So what have we got tomorrow?" Sirius asked as we got undressed.

"We've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and double transfiguration" James replied blandly, letting out a yawn.

"When's the next Quidditch match James?" Peter wondered.

"In a few weeks, we're going up against Slytherin so it's a big one" James told as he got into bed.

I'm going to go to bed myself, long day and all.

I'll write tomorrow

3rd January 1974

You'll never guess what we have to do! In transfiguration this afternoon they told us. I was sitting next to James as usual and Sirus and Peter were sitting behind us. Lily was with her friend Maria on the other side of the classroom while Snape was at the back on his own. Professor McGonagall told us before she started the lesson.

"As some of you will know the Minister of Magic is making a formal visit to our school. When he arrives a production, a play will be performed. The whole of the third year must perform in the play"

A huge moan erupted from everyone but some people looked pleased.

"This is non-negation, everyone MUST take part; those are the rules" she stated firmly.

I can't believe this!

Me and James were giving each other a shocked look. Snape looked like someone had just slapped him.

"What play is this?" Sirius yelled.

"The story of the founders of our school, the play was written by Bathilda Bagshot" she said proudly, "Now auditions will take place at the great hall all day Saturday, you MUST take part. I can't stress that enough"

"When is the play going to be performed?" Lily asked politely.

"March 18th so we have just over two mouths to get this straight"

After class we headed back to the common room. Nobody liked the idea of doing a play, I mean how is that going to educate us! We were talking about it on the way there.

"Why have we go to do this stupid play?" I moaned.

"Because they want to make our lives a misery, that's why" Sirius grumbled.

"I mean why do we get picked on!" I asked rhetorically.

"Stop moaning" James complained, "It won't be that bad, should be a laugh"

"Speak for yourself" Sirius mumbled.

When we entered the common room I spotted Lily reading a book by the fire. Her nose was pressed so close to the pages that I think she wasn't really reading. She's been doing that ever since we got back. I wish she wouldn't, I made a mental note to talk to her later if I can. We sat at one of the side tables, the common room wasn't that busy.

"So how many people are watching this play?" Peter asked.

I moved my gaze to Lily who was now accompanied by her friends. She was smiling and laughing with them, I wish she'd be my friend again. A few moments later I shifted my gaze back to Peter.

"I don't know, just a bunch of boring politicians'" James sighed.

"James!" Veronica cried as she walked up to us.

As if me, Sirius and Peter didn't exist she snogged him heavily. When she was done James had a huge smile on his face.

"Bye" James chuckled as he left the common room.

"Nice" Sirius said sarcastically, "That's really...oh wait"

Sirius picked up a random book from the table and pretended to read it.

Seems to be an epidemic.

At that moment Zara Gomez passed us and went into the girls dorm. She didn't seem to notice him, much to Sirius' relief. As soon as she left Sirius put down the book and sighed a contented sigh.

"What's going on Sirius?" I smirked.

"Sorry about that it's just I don't want to talk to her right now" Sirius said in a hushed voice.

"Why not?" Peter questioned.

"Well she's been begging me to go out with her for ages but I said no. Ever since then she's been kinda following me around. Trying to get my attention, stuff like that" Sirius confided.

"Is she stalking you?" I laughed.

"This isn't funny!" he half-laughed, "It's creepy"

"Why did you say no?" I wondered in a astonished tone.

Zara Gomez is a very beautiful girl, if she asked me I'd say yes.

"Because I'm with Fran aren't I?" Sirius explained.

"Sirius has a stalker, Sirius has a stalker, Sirius has a stalker" I teased in a sing-song-voice.

"Shut up! What do I do?" he pleaded.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I tried to help.

"Yes I have told her to bugger off but she doesn't listen!" Sirius cried.

"How bad is it?" Peter joined in.

"She stares at me during lessons, she tries to send me messages. Zara is everywhere I go!" Sirius moaned.

"Remus" Lily suddenly came up to me.

I turned to face her she looked a little awkward. I thought she was avoiding me!

"Yes"

"Would you like to study with me on Friday?" Lily asked.

"Umm...yes" I replied.

"Ok, I'll see you then" she finished before she walked back to her friends.

Sirius and Peter were giving me strange looks.

"Is something going on between you and Lily?" Sirius demanded.

"No, I've told you before we just study with each other" I lied.

"Oh yes?" Sirius looked like he didn't believe me.

"It's true" I protested.

For the rest of the day we just messed around. We're still waiting for James to come back.

So I'll write tomorrow

**4th January 1974 **

I did something really stupid today! I'm such a bad friend, James is never going to forgive me. You know I had that study date with Lily...well something happened. I mean I didn't mean for it to happen but it was nice. In a really twisted way because if James finds out, he's going to be heartbroken and never speak to me again. The common room was empty and me and Lily were studying Charms.

"I'm sorry about what I did on the train" Lily began, "Saying hi in front of James"

I looked up from my text book to look at her. She was in her school shirt with two buttons undone at the top. Revealing more skin then she usually did, her hair was loose and she was staring at me.

"That's O.K James got a little suspicious for a few moments but I don't think suspects anything" I told her.

"Well good" she said awkwardly.

Silence dominated us for a few seconds while I pretended to read. After a couple of minutes she spoke up again.

"I've missed you Remus" Lily confessed suddenly.

I couldn't speak for a few seconds. She missed me?

"I missed you too" I said boldly.

"Are you sure there isn't anyway that James would-" Lily began before I interrupted her.

"He wouldn't understand. We've been over this!" I clarified.

"Have you even asked him?" she snapped at me.

"Look, James is deeply in love with you. TRUST ME. James wouldn't understand" I pointed out.

"If he's such a good friend as you say he is. Then why wouldn't he understand!" Lily argued with me.

"I don't know I just-" I started but I couldn't finish.

Then I did it, I grabbed her and I kissed her so hard. She responded to me, I eased her onto the floor so she was laying beneath me...

RELAX IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

We just made out for a few hours, that's all. I was so lucky that none came downstairs. It was so amazing, I've never been with a girl like that before. I've kissed them but not really kissed them. If you know what I mean, there's never been any passion behind it. But this was so different, I'll never forget it! When we finished the realisation of what I'd just done crashed down on me.

JAMES IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Lily gave me a soft smile and then ran up to the girls dorm without saying goodbye. What am I going to do! I know, I'll just have to be brave and just tell him.

Someone swap lives with me!

I'll write tomorrow

**5th January 1974 **

It was the auditions today and I'm playing student number 2! James is playing Godric bloody Gryffindor, Sirius is a muggle and Peter is an house elf. We were talking about it at dinner, I swear James' ego has grown. (Just when I thought that thing couldn't get any bigger)

"Godric Gryffindor" James smiled smugly.

"Student number 2" I said bitterly.

"At least your not a muggle mate" Sirius pointed out.

"What about me; I'm a house elf!" Peter complained.

"I know your all jealous" James smirked.

Me and Sirius exchanged a knowing look.

"I know you'll be brilliant!" Peter said, awed by his idol.

"I thought I'd find you lot here" Regulus told us in his usual snobbish demeanour.

"What do you want Regulus?" Sirius asked in a barely tolerant tone.

"I was merely wondering what part you are playing in the play"

"Why do you care!?" Sirius huffed.

"Call it curiosity" he shrugged.

"I'm playing a muggle if you have to know"

"Figures" Regulus bitched before leaving us.

"Nerk!" Sirius insulted instantly.

"Did you hear what part Snape is playing?" James asked, trying to cheer Sirius up.

"No"

"The Bloody Barron!" he laughed.

"Suddenly being a muggle doesn't look so bad" he sniggered.

Snape amazingly walked up to us as if on cue. He stared at me for a few seconds like I'd just killed his mother. Then he just walked off like nothing had happened.

"What was that about!" a confused James spluttered.

I knew.

Snape loves Lily too, not just me and James. I still haven't told him yet but I know I can't put it off forever. I'm going to wait for the right moment and then tell him.

Seriously I AM

I'll write tomorrow

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**Do you love/hate the Remus, Lily relationship? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**7th February 1974**

It's been over a mouth since the incident with Lily and I still haven't told him! I am such a coward! Lily has been avoiding me more then ever since our little make out session. Snape's been giving me evils but he's the least of my problems. I can't believe Lily even told him. Anyway, it's Valentines Day in a week. James and Veronica were yapping on about they're plans (like I was really listening). Lily slipped me a note when she was walking past, something about meeting in the common room at midnight.

"Then we're going to...blah, blah, blah" Veronica droned on.

Sirius had the same bored expression as me and Peter looked like he'd spaced out. Then suddenly Zara Gomez sat next to Sirius. Veronica stopped yapping and everyone turned to look at her. Sirius was shuffling against me to get away from her. But she looked oblivious to all this, she just kept staring at Sirius.

"Did you want something?" James asked.

Zara ignored James and just continued to stare at Sirius like a delusional fan girl. Sirius looked really uncomfortable, it was so funny!

"Umm...what do you want Zara?" Sirius spoke in a wavering voice.

"You" she answered thickly, "Only you"

Me and James started giggling uncontrollably, Zara pretended she couldn't see us. What's wrong with her?

"Well you can't have me, we've been over this!" Sirius yelled.

The dreamy look immediately drained from her face to be replaced by anger. She slapped Sirius in the face: HARD. Then she ran away crying, everyone in the hall was looking at us.

"Bitch!" Sirius moaned as he rubbed his cheek.

I thought that Zara would stop stalking him but she's everywhere he goes. It's getting very annoying and Sirius agreed with me. When we were in our dorm getting ready for bed he was moaning about her.

"Bloody Bitch" Sirius went on.

"So what are you gonna do about her?" James asked.

"I don't know! I've told her to fuck off but she doesn't listen. I can't believe she slapped me" Sirius complained as he got into bed.

"Why don't you tell a teacher?" Peter wondered.

"Like some sort of Snape? No thanks, I'll handle it myself" Sirius said proudly.

"But what can you do?" I questioned him again.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out in the mourning. Now goodnight!"

I waited a few hours until midnight then I sneaked out of our dorm. Lily was already there, we were both in dressing gowns which is a little embarrassing for me. I've never seen Lily in pyjamas before. She was wearing a buttoned white night dress with a brown dressing gown over it. Her hair was slightly messed as mine was.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know, because I feel a little embarrassed. I'm sorry" she apologised.

"There's no need to be embarrassed" I assured her as I pulled her closer to me.

"I know" she smiled.

I kissed her hard again, it felt like I'd come home. But unlike last time when I just kissed her, I did a lot more then that. She let me touch her all over, I placed kisses down her chest. When I reached her breasts I unbuttoned a third of her dress and I kissed them, and licked them. I only stayed in the mouth and chest area. Lily moaned underneath me and cried my name. It's a miracle none came down! After we'd finished she curled up in my arms for a few hours, resting her head against my chest. I sighed deeply, I felt so happy. But eventually she had to go upstairs in case we were discovered.

I'll write tomorrow

10th February 1974

It's been a terrible day! Lily now hates me because of what happened. I'm such an idiot, she'll never talk to me again. Me and my friends were walking in the grounds and James saw Snape right in front of us.

"SNIVELLUS!" James shouted.

Oh no!

Sirius and Peter started laughing as Snape jumped in surprise. James got his wand out and lifted Snape into the air by his ankle. All of his books and quills fell to the floor with a crash. James started bouncing him around like a puppet.

"LET. ME. GO!" Snape demanded.

Like that was going to work!

"What shall we do with him?" he sniggered.

"Let's strip him and take away his clothes" Sirius suggested.

James and Sirius were so bang out of order. Sometimes I can't believe them.

"Yeah" Peter clapped his hands in excitement.

James then stripped him of ALL his clothes, he was literally stark nude. My friends were laughing so hard beside me. I couldn't resist one small chuckle because he looked so pathetic. And I know that was a horrible thing to do and I was horrified at what they were doing. But this was the moment that Lily chose to appear.

"Ahh, Lily! Your in luck Snivellus, your champion has arrived" James giggled.

Lily looked at me then with a look that I'll never forget. She looked hurt, betrayed and angry all at the same time. Her gaze then flicked back to James. At that moment I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I felt like shit for hurting Lily like that.

"Leave him alone Potter!" she snarled.

"Make me" James challenged, moving closer to her.

"Put the curse off him or I will" Lily demanded, her voice low and threatening.

If anyone else had said that, I have a feeling he wouldn't of taken the curse off. But since it was Lily he willingly complied. Snape fell to the ground with a thud, he picked up his stuff and began running in the other direction. Lily gave me one last look and then followed him. Later that day me and my friends were in the common room. James, Sirius and then Peter all went up to bed but I wanted to continue cramming for the test we've got tomorrow. Lily entered the common room looking hurt, we were alone.

"I'm sorry about today" I tried to apologise.

I stood up and came up to her, I was about to touch her arm when she shoved me away and moved a few steps back.

"Severus was utterly humiliated, he was crying for hours!" she told me, her voice as hard as steel.

"I said I was sorry!" I insisted.

"I thought you were different" Lily spat, "I thought you were different from the others. I thought you were decent!"

Guilt struck my heart like a sword, she was close to tears. I'll always regret what I said next, I should of said something different but I didn't.

"Well you were wrong" I retorted, almost crying myself.

My words stung her, I could tell. She looked more hurt and betrayed then ever.

"Apparently so"

Silence followed, we just started at each other for a few minutes.

"Listen I'm-" I began before she interrupted me.

"I see now, that your just like your friends. Even though you pretend to be above them. I mistook you for a kind, decent man. Well... I won't be making that mistake again. You know what makes you even worse then them? At least they're upfront about themselves. You trick, lie and pretend. You are the worst one" Lily told me, her voice dripping with hate before she ran into her dorm.

What she said made me cry, she hates me! I am a kind, decent man really. I wish with all my heart that I could make her see it. None has ever hated me so much, I've never hurt someone like that before. I wish I could turn back the clock and make it right but I can't. What's done is done. Lily has slipped away from me.

Forever

February 14th 1974

Today has been very eventful, it is Valentines day today. Lily is ignoring me and giving me dagger looks. I was right she hates me even more then James. I finally plucked up the courage and told James. When Sirius and Peter had detention, me and James were sitting by the Whomping Willow. I thought that this was the perfect time to tell him. Now that my 'relationship' (if you can call it that) with Lily is over, he might be more forgiving.

"James I have to tell you something and please don't get angry" I began suddenly.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked.

"Umm...well a couple of mouths ago I developed strong feelings for Lily"

James' interested peaked, he looked a little confused.

"My Lily?" he wondered.

"Yes and well we kissed" I revealed, "But I didn't want to upset you so I told her that it can't be. So about a mouth later I made out with her. And then I did it again a few days ago but after we bullied Snape me and her got into an argument and we kind of broke up. She hates me now, even more then you. So I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad friend. This has been eating me up inside. I just thought that you should know"

Throughout my little story James' expression didn't change. He just seemed really surprised. He was quiet for a few moments as if he was thinking something over. I stayed quiet and waited for his reaction.

"Well I don't blame you for falling in love with her. That I can understand. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner" James said slowly.

"I didn't want to hurt you" I told him honestly, "I've made a fine mess of things. I'm so sorry,

your right I should of told you sooner"

"I appreciate you telling me, I really do. And I can appreciate that you didn't want to hurt me. Your right, seeing you two together would of hurt me deeply. I forgive you" he forgave.

I smiled at James, one of my best friends. He forgave me! He is the best friend in the whole world. I should of told him much sooner.

"Thanks James I really needed that" I nodded.

"That's O.K" he smiled back, "So she hates you now too?"

"Yep, she said she thought I was different... I really hurt her" I said, ashamed.

"She'll get over it" James said seriously, patting me on the back, "And you will too, you've just got to give it some time"

It feels so good to get this Lily thing out of my system. I'm so glad that I've got a friend like James. Later on me and James was walking through the corridor, on our way to the dorm. When we saw Veronica kissing someone else!

"And what's going on here!" James cried.

Veronica stepped back from him in fright. The other guy looked pissed off that they'd been interrupted.

"What's your problem?" the Ravenclaw moaned.

"My problem is that's my girlfriend!" James yelled.

The guy looked from Veronica to James and then to me.

"Whatever, I'm outta here" he said as he stormed off.

"Veronica?" James shouted.

"I'll just leave" I told James, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll see you later" James spoke nicely to me before turning back to the whore.

I made a rapid exit. James still isn't back yet, so they must still be arguing.

I'll write tomorrow

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**17th March 1974**

Today I saw something that made my blood run cold. I was walking to dinner and I entered the Great Hall. I saw Lily laughing and being all cuddly with that arsehole Cameron. I just froze on the spot and looked at them. I couldn't sit there and watch them so I scampered out of the hall and ran to the Owlery. I don't know why I ran there, I just did. I felt like getting away from everyone. The wolf in me wanted to go back and rip that jerk's head off!

"Are you O.K lad?" a man asked behind me.

I turned around and saw the game keeper Hagrid behind me. He had a concerned look on his face. Hagrid's like part giant so he's really tall, this is the first time he's actually spoken to me. I've seen him around but that's it.

"Umm...sure" I lied.

But he saw right through me.

"You look like you need to talk" he smiled nicely, "Come to my cabin, we'll have some tea"

I was about to refuse but he was already leading the way so I just followed him. His hut is next to the forbidden forest, a fair distance from the castle. When we reached his hut he opened the door and led me inside. It was really homey and small, it had the personal touch. I liked it. He sat me down and made some tea.

"So what's your name boy?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin" I answered.

"Well, Remus here's the best cup of tea you'll find at Hogwarts" he laughed as he gave me some.

"Thanks" I said politely before sipping some of my tea.

Tea- yes it was, good- it certainly was not. But I drank it anyway, I didn't want to be rude to someone who showed me kindness.

"So what year are you in?" he questioned as he sat down in the big armchair in front of me.

"The third" I told him.

"Really?" he seemed interested, "So what's wrong?"

"Umm..." it felt weird talking about this to a near stranger, "Girl problems"

"Aye...from the look in your eye I'd say that was obvious"

What look?

"I was sort of dating this girl and I hurt her so we broke up. And then I saw her with someone new" I gave him the vague, cliff notes version.

Hagrid gave me a sympathetic look like he understood what I was talking about.

"Do you really care about her?"

"Yes" I said miserably.

"Then why don't you win her back?" he wondered.

"It's a bit more complicated then that. MY friend loves her too and I told him that me and her were finished, so he forgave me. Secondly I REALLY hurt her, she hates me" I explained.

"What did you do? Did you cheat on her with someone else?" he mused.

"No, but I betrayed her" I replied, not giving all the details.

"Well listen to me lad, granted I've only known you for 10 minutes. But you seem like a nice lad, you know that you did wrong and that's what counts" he tried to reassure me.

"Really?" I asked lamely.

"Yes, now your a handsome boy, I'm sure they'll be plenty of other girls"

"But how do I get over her?" I wanted to know.

"It's different for each person lad but you've got to give it time" he comforted.

When I got back to the Castle it was almost dark. I went straight to the common room where my friends were all in the big chairs by the fire. Memories of me and Lily flooded my mind until Sirius recused me.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"I was with the game keeper Hagrid. I was having tea with him" I told them as I climbed into a chair.

"Why?" James inquired.

"I saw Lily with someone else" I spat.

Sirius and Peter know what's been going on. I told them a few days ago.

"I'm sorry" Sirius sympathised.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore" I grumbled, "So was your evening?"

"Zara keeps following me around like a love sick puppy!" Sirius droned on.

"I saw Veronica with that Ravenclaw again" James mumbled.

"HO" Sirius agreed.

At that moment Lily entered the common room and gave me a cold glare. Then she went into her dorm, slamming the door shut for a more dramatic effect. The others looked at me as if they expected me to say something.

"You'll get over her" James promised me, echoing the game keeper's words.

I just mumbled in reply, my mind kept flashing back to when I made her shout my name. Over and over again, her cries still haunt my mind. If I had a time turner I'd go back into the past and fix it. But with a heavy sigh I knew it could never be. My friends and Hagrid were right, it's time for me to move on.

I'll write tomorrow

**18th March 1974 **

Today was the day of the stupid play, it went on for three bloody hours. James was one of the leads, Godric Gryffindor. I played a student, I only had a few lines to say. We couldn't get James' ego down from the roof all evening. He was banging on about how great he was and all the girls was clambering for the story. My mind was somewhere else all night, Lily played a student as well so we were in most of the same scenes. After the play me and my fellow Marauders went into the grounds and sat by the Whomping Willow.

"Did you see me?" James repeated.

"Yes, we all saw you James" Sirius said for the umpteenth time.

"I was the lead, that'll show Veronica for cheating on me" James chuckled in satisfaction.

"I thought you were amazing!" Peter told James, dreamily.

"Well thank you" James smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you feeling any better, Wolfie?" Sirius asked me.

"No" I responded blandly.

"Listen, I think Lily has this new guy to make you jealous. She's so clearly on the rebound" Sirius explained to me.

Really?

"Do you think?" I mused.

"Totally" Sirius confirmed, "And you need to do the same. Go out with someone else to make her jealous"

I didn't want to do that, I think I've hurt her enough for one lifetime.

"I don't want to hurt her" I sighed.

"Remus has a point, let's just drop the subject" James said quickly.

I don't think James likes it when I talk about Lily.

"Fine" Sirius surrendered, putting up his hands in defeat, "I'm just trying to help"

We dropped the subject and started talking about other things. It was then that a dark thought struck me. What if I never get over her? James has been in love with her for about a year. That's a very long time but do I truly love her? Or is it just a passing infatuation that I'll get over with in time. I hope so.

I'll write tomorrow

**20th March 1974 **

Today has been a really odd day, it's a Wednesday so we had lessons. I had double Charms, DADA and double potions in the afternoon. For our work we had to be put into pairs and do the potion together. It was my grave misfortune to be put with Snape. James got put with Lily which he seemed really happy about. Sirius got put with Avery and seemed as miserable as I was and Peter got put with Lily's friend, Maria. I was concentrating on the work, trying not to have to talk with Snape about anything except the work. But of course he had to ruin it:

"So Lily told me about you two" Snape began as he was dicing an ingredient.

"Did she really" I pretended not to be that interested.

"She told me everything" he added with spite, "Including how far you got with her"

Twisted little imp!

"What about it?" I turned to face him.

"You selfish bastard" he hissed, "You really hurt her, your not the man she thought you were. But don't worry I did everything I could to comfort her"

"I'm sure you did" I snarled, my patience wearing thin.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore" Snape said with a smile on his face.

"Forget it Snape, it's never going to happen. She's rather let me bang her brains out then you" I whispered cruelly.

What colour was on that little runts face, left it.

Good.

"Correction, she did; past tense. But lately she's come to her senses. She doesn't want a thing like you anymore, she'd rather have me" Snape retorted.

Ok that's it!

I grabbed Snape's greasy hair (And yes it's as greasy as it looks) and I shoved it into the desk. Which caused a huge bruise to from on his head. James and Sirius were looking at me in shocked awe. Lily ran over to help her friend, now her daggers have daggers. Let's just say I got a mouth's worth of detentions and I have to write Snape an apology.

I'll write tomorrow... you know if I'm not in detention.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**15th April 1974**

Last night I had a really strange dream about Peter, it's really freaked me out. The dream was really confusing and it was over too fast. I saw it from my point of view but I was older and there was a man with Azkaban robes that somehow I knew was Sirius. An older Peter was in front of me and me and Sirius had our wands pointed at him. And I remember Sirius saying:

"You should of realised Peter that if Voldermort didn't kill you then we would together!"

Then a mix of words came at me:

"I was never brave like like you and Remus" Peter's voice whimpered

"If you made a better rat then a human, it's not much to boast about Peter!" Sirius spat.

"No, I thought so too until you saw Pettigrew on the map" I reminded someone.

I remember feeling betrayed and confused in the dream and that I REALLY wanted to kill Peter. Then it was all over and I was panting in my bed. I looked at Peter, sleeping away, happy. The dream doesn't make any sense. Why would I want to kill Peter, he's harmless? Anyway, not a good start to the day. I've officially started my revision today.

We were studying in the library all mourning. James had a Quidditch match in the afternoon so we decided to get it out of the way. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin so it was a huge game. We started studying at 9 and finished at 12. At lunch I saw something that alarmed me a little. Lily and my old girlfriend, Yasmin (you remember her the racist whore who hated werewolves). They were sitting together a little further down the table. The thing is that they never talk to each other!

Three guesses who they're talking about.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, following my gaze, "You've got to stop moping over Lily"

"Why are they talking to each other?" I panicked.

What are they swapping horror stories?

"Remus your turning into a crazy person, don't be be so paranoid" James smirked.

"Yeah they could be talking about anything..." Sirius backed him up.

Suddenly Lily and Veronica looked at me with disgusted glances and then continued gossiping.

"...Or maybe they're talking about you" Sirius corrected himself.

"Bloody women, I'll never understand them!" I complained.

"We're not supposed to mate" Sirius patted me on the back.

I briefly looked over at Peter, remembering the dream. Why would me and Sirius want to kill him? He was eating some tomato soup and caught me looking at him.

"What's wrong Remus?" he asked.

"Nothing" I shrugged and got back to my own lunch.

I noticed Snape enter the hall and sit down with his death eater wannabe friends. He still and a bit of a bruise on him when I slammed his head into the desk. James and Sirius kept congratulating me afterwards, saying that they didn't know that I had it in me. After lunch James rushed ahead to the match while me, Sirius and Peter took a slow walk to the stadium.

"James says he's going to win" Peter spoke highly of him.

"He always says that" I countered.

"Well he always does" he retorted back.

"There's a first time for everything Wormy" Sirius nicknamed Peter.

I thought again about the dream, me and Sirius pointing our wands at him. I tried my best to push such dark thoughts aside. Surely it's all nonsense, just a dream. Peter's our loyal friend and I shouldn't mistreat him all because of one dream. I mean who hasn't had a weird dream? When we sat in the stands we had a good view of the pitch. Lily was standing a little away from us, she was with her friend Maria. As usual she pretended that I didn't exist... whatever. A few minutes later the players came out and begun the game. We chanted:

"POTTER, POTTER, POTTER" over and over again.

I could see across the pitch the distant figure of Snape in the Slytherin pen. He was all alone, watching the game by himself. I felt another twinge of pity for him, despite him being a dick sometimes, I do feel sorry for him. The game didn't last very long, only about half an hour. James caught the snitch in record time! That night there was a celebration feast in the common room and of course James was the centre of attention. Me, Sirius and Peter were by the armchairs, sharing a bottle of fire whisky.

"I told you he'd win" Peter smiled, faithfully.

"Yeah" I answered blandly.

"Are you O.K?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah" I lied.

"So Sirius what's gonna be our next prank?" Peter asked adoringly.

Besides James, it was Sirius that Peter practically worshipped. Not me though, I guess I'm not worship material. At that moment James joined us, taking the fire whisky and draining some of it.

"Did you see me out there?" James chuckled.

"Well done mate" Sirius congratulated.

"So next it's the semi finals?" I wondered.

"Yeah" James confirmed, "Our next match is against Ravenclaw and if we beat them then..."

I tuned out of what James was saying because I noticed something behind him. Lily and that dick were kissing in the corner. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, I completely blocked out the world as I stared at them. The others must of noticed because out of nowhere Sirius punched me in the arm. Dragging me back into reality.

"Forget her" Sirius said forcefully.

"It's not that easy!" I whined.

"It's bad enough having James moping over her 24/7, I don't need you as well" Sirius explained.

James gave Sirius a confused shrug.

"I don't mope over her 24/7!" James argued.

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Then they began bickering like toddlers, it was kinda funny. In the end James gave up and drank some more fire whiskey.

"So anyway, my point is" Sirius continued, "Get over her! Your young, your a Marauder, your reasonably good looking"

"Oh thanks!"

"You know what I mean, if you stopped drooling over Lily you'd see that there are plenty of other girls for the taking" Sirius pointed out.

"Like who?" I challenged him.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this because of the whole Lily thing. But Maria Taylor fancies you!" Sirius told me.

Really?

"Maria Taylor is Lily's best friend so that's never gonna happen" I said as I drank some more fire whiskey.

"Why not?" Sirius persisted, "She doesn't care about hurting you as we've just witnessed. Now if you want I can talk to Maria for you"

"No, I can do it" I insisted.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius wondered with a grin on his face.

I looked over at Lily who was still with that jerk. It couldn't hurt could it?

"That's a yes"

Sirius practically jumped for joy, James looked pensive and Peter...well Peter always looks the same. Maria was talking to a friend on the other side of the common room. I felt nerves build up in my gut.

"You'll be fine, just be yourself" Sirius supported.

"Good luck mate" James smiled.

"Yeah" Peter added.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to her. When I came up to her she looked happy that I'd come. Her friend took it as a cue to leave so she buggered off somewhere. Maria is attractive and reasonably bright. She has a lovely smile and long brown hair with fudge-like brown eyes.

"What is it Lupin?" she asked.

"Call me Remus" I suggested.

She seemed happier when I said that, her smile got wider.

"Ok"

"Listen I know it's rather sudden but-" I began.

"I'd love to go out with you" she said instantly.

How did she know what I was going to say?

"Well good then" I laughed with her.

I guess Sirius was right, moping over Lily was pointless. It's time to look to the future and the future includes Maria. For the rest of the evening I chatted with her, she's really nice and friendly. But I feel like something's missing and I don't know what. Anyway, after a few hours we said goodnight and I made my way back to the boys dorm. James, Sirius and Peter was still awake when I entered.

"So how'd it go?" Sirius asked with a massive chestier Cat grin on his face.

"Well I'm going out with her now" I smiled back.

"Of course you are, no girl is safe from your wolfie charms" he joked.

I couldn't help but laugh as I got undressed.

"Did Lily see you?" James wondered.

James seemed a little concerned, he's still in love with Lily. I don't think I was ever truly in love with her like James is.

"I don't know" I shrugged as I brushed my teeth.

Anyway, it's been a good day...mostly.

I'll write tomorrow!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Pretty please with a cherry on top!) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**6th May 1974**

Today was the start of the exams, so tedious! I had 4 bloody exams today and I've got 3 tomorrow. I'm still dating Maria, she's pretty cool actually. But she is Lily's beat friend, so naturally Lily hates me even more. You'll never guess what happened at breakfast today. Maria wasn't there she had to study in the library, Lily came up to us looking really angry.

"What's up Evans?" James grinned, "This is a rare pleasure"

Lily just gave him a funny look and turned to me.

"I need to talk to you" she said stiffly.

I shrugged waiting for her to speak.

"Alone"

"Fine" I caved as I got up and followed her out of the hall.

"What do you think your doing?" she snapped, the second we were alone.

"I don't know what you mean" I answered honestly.

"Are you seriously dating Maria just to get back at me? That's seriously PATHETIC" Lily spat.

Hello: Self involved.

"That sounds a little self involved, not everything is about you, you know" I reminded her.

"Oh please!" Lily huffed in disbelief, "You've never shown any interest in her until we broke up"

"Well maybe I thought it was time to move in. And I actually like her, for one she doesn't ignore me every time we make out!" I hissed spitefully.

Lily looked really taken aback by what I said.

"Your a pig!" she yelled back.

Oink!

"I can't believe Maria even wants to go out with you!" Lily continued.

"Well you did" I retorted.

"Well I actually care about Maria so don't hurt her"

"I'm not going to!" I protested.

"Like you didn't hurt Snape?" Lily sneered.

"He provoked me!" I argued.

"He was defending me, he told me what you said!"

"Oh yeah, did he tell you what he said to me?" I cried.

For a moment there was silence, we just looked at each other. I didn't know what else to say, some part of me want to kiss her.

"Just don't hurt her" she said seriously before she left.

When I got back James was giving me funny looks again.

"Relax, nothing happened" I assured him, "She just wanted to talk to me about Maria"

"Was she hurt?" James asked instantly.

"Yes" I told him.

"Well I for one have heard enough about Lily" Sirius injected after a few moments, "Now, which exam have we got first?"

"Transfiguration" I answered.

"O.K, we better be getting to that then" Sirius said quickly.

We all left to go to the exam, James looked a little pissed off but was trying not to show it. Sirius was trying to keep the peace and Peter just tagged along. As we we're making our way to the lesson we saw something that cheered us up greatly. Regulus was kissing a Slytherin girl from his year. She was obviously a rich pureblood, she was blond and beautiful. Sirius' grinned widened at seeing his brother.

"Get in there brov!" Sirius bellowed at them.

Regulus instantly turned around, alarmed. His girlfriend look so embarrassed, she blushed a deep red. He had the 'hand-in-the-cookie-jar' look. Sirius, James, Peter and me were laughing so hard!

"Shut up!" Regulus responded lamely.

"Ooooooo!" we all wooed.

"Let's go Camilla" he said in his snobbish voice.

Camilla? She had a posh name too. She looked at us as if we were filth and then followed her boyfriend out of the corridor.

"Good for Reggie!" James joked as we reached the classroom.

"I can't believe he found a female version of himself" I laughed.

"She's like a mini version of our Mother" Sirius told us with a slightly disguised look on his face.

"Eww!" Peter cringed behind us.

We had to turn a teapot into a tortoise to pass. Simple enough. We all passed, our next exam was charms. All we had to do was a couple of spells which I passed. At lunch we were sitting on the Gryffindor table, I had some pea soup. (Disgusting but healthy). Maria came over and sat next to me. Again (you guessed it) I got killer looks off Lily. Seriously, who does she think she is? I'm not that sort of bloke, I wouldn't go out with a girl just to hurt her. Sometimes Lily can be really self-involved.

"How did you find the exams?" Maria asked me.

"Too easy" I shrugged, sounding too much like James.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you study hard" she said in an almost sing-song voice.

"So, what exam have we got next James?" Sirius asked him.

James has been giving Maria funny looks, almost like he disapproves...

YES I KNOW MY LIFE IS FILLED WITH FUNNY LOOKS!

"Divination" James said miserably.

"I've got Ancient Runes" I sighed.

"I'll see you later then" James smiled as he got up and left.

"I should go too" Maria said as she picked up her bag, "Bye Remus"

She gave me a quick peck on the lips before she made her way to her exam.

"Nice" Sirius grinned.

"What's wrong with James?" I wondered.

"I think he doesn't like the idea of Lily being hurt" Sirius sighed.

"Why would she be hurt?" I questioned.

"Because your dating her best friend!" Sirius stated it like it was obvious.

"Well she's dating that idiot, she's the one hurting me" I argued.

"But James doesn't see it that way. You know how biased he is when Lily's concerned" Sirius explained as we made our way to class.

The exam was easy enough, just a couple of questions. That was the last exam of the day, but there's more to come.

Oh joy!

I'll write tomorrow

**10th May 1974 **

My exams are finally over! The last exam was this afternoon, potions. It was the same old thing, remembering a potion from scratch. Pretty simple stuff. We started celebrating in the common room, there was this big end or exams thing. Which started off fun, me, Maria, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting around the fire.

"To no more exams" Maria held up a bottle.

"No more exams" we echoed as me bashed our glasses together and took a sip.

"Well at least for another year" Sirius added.

"Who stole all this food from the kitchens?" Maria wondered, gesturing to the mountains of food on the centre table.

"Me and Sirius did, the elves even helped us carry it in" James smiled smugly.

"Nice" Maria giggled.

And that's where it all went sour. A student sent by Madame Promfery came bursting into the common room and ran up to Sirius looking like he had a heavy burden to bear.

"SIRUS!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"Your brother, Regulus is in the hospital wing. He had a brooming accident in the lesson. He's gone into a coma, apparently if he doesn't wake up soon...he won't wake up at all"

Sirius just stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded. In that moment it's like he didn't care that they hated each other, all he knew was that his brother was close to death. Suddenly Sirius bolted out of the common room followed by me, James and Peter. He didn't stop until he reached the hospital wing. When we got there I saw Regulus unconscious in a hospital bed. He was surrounded by the head, Madame Promfery, Camilla and now us.

"Sirius" the Head immediately came rushing to him, "I'm afraid that all we can do is wait"

"When will he be out of the coma?"

"It could be six years, mouths, days or minutes. But the longer he waits, the less likely it is" Dumbledore revealed gravely.

Sirius suddenly went very pale and ran right next to him. All I could do is look at him in pity. Camellia was crying softly, he pretty face gone red because of all the tears.

"Leave us alone" Sirius demanded.

Everyone immediately left, I want to stay but I knew that they needed they're privacy. When we got back to the common room we all didn't know quite what to say so we said nothing and just got ready for bed. I hope Sirius will be O.K and Regulus. I may not like the boy but I wouldn't want him to die!

I'll write tomorrow!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist at least one chapter with Lockhart in :) **

**Please enjoy!**

**11th June 1974**

You would NEVER guess what happened to me today! We we're at the hospital wing, visiting Sirius' brother and Maria tagged along with us. It's been a mouth and a day since he's been in the hospital and there's been no change. Sirius had been visiting everyday, changing the flowers by his bedside. So anyway, we were visiting and Gilderoy Lockhart came strutting into the wing like he was royalty. Lockhart is in the year below us and he's really vain. I swear he loves himself. His friend George had broken his leg so he came up to him with a smug smile on his face.

"I can cure you" he declared confidently like he was King of the World.

His friend's smile faltered and began to try and back away. Poor guy.

"No-no that's alright Gil, I'm just let Madame Pomfrey handle it" he tried to back out.

"Nonsense" Lockhart grinned as he took out his wand and aimed it at his victim.

"But-" George protested.

"Silence, friend" he cast, "Swripendio!"

His wand let out a blue light while George dodged it, it hit the mirror and hit us! Everything went dark for a few seconds and then my vision came back. But I was somewhere else in the room, like I'd switched perspectives. To my horror I could see myself standing before me looking just as confused. I looked down at the body I was in. I AM IN JAMES' BODY! But it wasn't just us that had swapped, Peter and Maria had as well. We looked at Sirius who was no longer Sirius but Regulus.

"Free at last" he smirked.

We looked at Lockhart who'd been staring at us in horror. Before we could get our hands on the runt he ran away. So if Regulus was in Sirius' body, then Sirius was in the coma.

"I never thought that idiot Lockhart would actually do something useful" he hissed through his elder brother's lips.

"Regulus" James breathed in my body.

"We've got to find him and make him reverse it!" Maria suggested in Peter.

"Reverse it" Regulus spat, "I'm not going back...you can't make me. I don't care if I have to ride my silly brother's body forever!"

"Regulus you know this is wrong! You can't steal your brother's body!" I argued.

"Why not? I'm 13 years old and I'm dying. Do you know what it's like being trapped in a coma? It's like being dead already... I don't want to die. When you're trapped in a coma and have a chance to get out, then we'll argue to concept of right and wrong" he cried.

Regulus ran out, tears dripping from his eyes. How do you respond to that?

"We'll deal with him later" James immediately took charge, "First off, we need to find Lockhart"

"He could be anywhere" I moaned.

It was weird seeing someone else in my body, it's nothing like looking in a mirror! It really freaked me out.

"Should we go to the headmaster?" Peter suggested, "I don't wanna be a woman again, it's not natural"

Maria looked at me in some confusion, I decided not to tell my girlfriend that we turned into girls once during our second year.

"Long story, not interesting" I said quickly.

"No, we can take care of it ourselves" James persisted.

"How are we going to find Lockhart?" I whined.

"If he's hiding from us then he'll probably be in the Ravenclaw common room" Maria mused.

"Good idea!" James said, "So how are we going to get in?"

"We could ask a Ravenclaw to bring him out" I suggested.

"Do we know any Ravenclaws?" Peter wondered.

"I'll get him for you" George sighed, his arm was now properly healed by Madame Promfrey.

"Thanks" James said.

"Oh please, it's the least I can do, follow me" George offered as he made his way out of the ward.

We followed him to the Ravenclaw common room. When we got to the entrance of the tower George told us to wait there so then he left us to find Mr Vain.

"I'm worried about Sirius" James blurted.

"So am I. I just hope he's OK" I admitted.

"Am I a werewolf now?" James asked randomly.

"Yep" I smirked.

"I can smell, hear and see so much better!" James told me.

"Welcome to life as a werewolf" I smiled.

It suddenly accorded to me...I'm no longer a werewolf. In that blissful second I could imagine a normal life with a job and a family. My previous fantasies could now come true. But then the second was over too soon and reality set in. If Regulus must face his temptation them I must face mine. I have to do the right thing. Suddenly I felt very depressed, fantasies can be cruel. Then George came down with his wand pointed at Gilderoy.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he apologised pathetically.

"How do we reverse it?" James demanded.

"All of you must stand in a circle and one of you has to say Swripendio!"

"Are you sure?" Maria doubted, knowing his reputation.

"Usually works when my spells go wrong" he shrugged.

"Oh shit!" I realised, "How are we going to get Regulus to join us?"

There was a thinking silence, none knew what to say.

"I'll just go" Lockhart said as he sped off, followed by George.

"First we have to find him" Maria pointed out.

"But he could be anywhere!" Peter whimpered in defeat.

"We could do a tracking spell for Sirius, we could use some of Sirius' hair" I suggested.

"That's brilliant Remus!" James smiled, "We could use the hair on his hair brush"

Once we'd gotten the hair, we did a tracker spell which said that Regulus was in the boys toilet. We ran to the toilets as fast as we could. We saw him looking out of the window with a pensive look on his face.

"Regulus, we need you to help finish the spell" I explained.

"I'm not doing it" he replied stubbornly.

"You can't be selfish!" Peter gasped.

"Why not?"

"Because this is your brother's life!" James yelled, "Sirius has been visiting you everyday since you fell into a coma. He's looked after you! Is this how you repay him?"

"My brother is nothing more then a blood traitor!" Regulus snapped back.

"Your brother actually loves you!" I shouted, anger starting to boil, "I get it! The temptation to be selfish. Nobody wants to die, especially at 13. But you have to be stronger then this. You have to be brave and despite your differences I know you love him too!"

Regulus went quiet after my little speech. As if he was thinking things over, then suddenly he burst into tears.

"Fine" he said in a hushed voice.

We went into the hospital wing and did the spell. I'm glad to say that I am now safely in my own body. Though a tiny selfish part of me didn't want to turn back. The rest of me was pleased to be where it belongs. I looked at Sirius to see if he was O.K.

"Are you O.K?" me and James asked together.

Sirius slumped into the chair next to Regulus.

"Can you please leave us alone for a while" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off his brother.

Me, James, Maria and Peter left the ward leaving the Black brothers alone.

"Poor Sirius" James said at dinner.

"I know, I hope Regulus is O.K" I confessed as I tucked in to my dinner.

"I heard that he's being moved to St Mungos hospital when everyone leaves tomorrow" Maria told us.

"You don't think he'll actually die do you?" James asked comfortably.

"I don't know" I answered, sadly.

So quite a sad end to the day.

**12th June 1974**

It's the last day of term, we packed our things early this mourning. Sirius was barely speaking, his mind was somewhere else. His brother got moved in the middle of the night. Still in a coma, they'll be able to do more there. When we got into the train we went in our usual compartment.

"What a year" James broke the awkward silence.

"Tell me about it" I agreed.

"Most of it wasn't too bad" Peter reminded us.

"True" Sirius sighed.

"Well hopefully next year will be better" James tried to cheer us up.

"You think?" I wondered hopefully.

"I'm sure of it" James confirmed.

James Potter...forever the optimist.

"All of you are invited over this summer" James invited.

"You bet" I smiled softly.

"Definitely" Peter agreed.

"Sounds good to me" Sirius nodded.

We looked out the window for a while a watched the scenery. The sky had gone a beautiful reddy/orange due to the setting sun and the hills seemed to go on forever.

And the year was finished.

I'll write next year!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**1st September 1974**

Welcome to a brand new year! I'm a fourth year, I can't believe it, it only seems like yeasterday that i started. Today was a very weird day, a mix of good and bad. You'll be pleased to know that Regulus is better, he's been restrorted to his full self. Sirius sent me a letter in mid july telling me of his recovery. I was so pleased, I mean it's not like I like him but I wouldn't want him to die. Occurding to Sirius he's reverted back his his old self which is a shame. Some foolish part of me hoped that this experience would of helped him grow. Anyway, I met my friends on the train as usual and Sirius was a lot happier then he's was last year.

"Hey Sirius" we greeted as Sirius sat with us.

"Hello my fellow marauders" Sirius grinned.

"I see your in a chipper mood" James observed.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" Sirius shrugged, "The sun is shining, my friends are here and I'm not seeing my mother until christmas. What could be better?"

"How is Regulus?" Peter asked.

"Back to his annoying self" Sirius spat.

"Oh dear" James sympathized.

We all laughed but we suddenly heard raised voice coming from another compartment. It was the voices of my ex, Lily and Snape. They were in a heated row and they weren't making it hard for us to listen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! APOLIGISE!" Lily demanded.

"WHY? IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!" Snape yelled.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lily sobbed.

I heard the compartment door burst open and I heard Lily running past our door, crying. A few seconds later came the sound of Snape running after her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I have no idea" James answered shaking his head.

"I think he pulled one of his evil jokes again and Lily had a problem with it" Sirius deduced.

"Is it just me or do they seem to be arguing a lot lately?" I wondered.

"Poor Lily" James sighed.

"It's her own fault for making friends with that snot!" Sirius argued.

"They're still friends though, they've been friends for ages" I pointed out.

"Not for much longer, the way he's going" James muttered.

When we finally arrived at the school and sat down for the sorting ceremony. I noticed that Veronica was not there which was strange. The others were, Lily was there and so was Maria. I'm actually thinking about dumping her. It's just I spent some of the summer with her and I just think we don't fit. She droans on about things that don't interst me and she's a bit clingy. So I've decided to do it tomorrow. When the sorting ceremony ended, the Head got up and started his speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope that you all have a very sucessful year. There is one piece of news that I would like to impart on you before I can make the usual annoncements. Veronica Bluewater who was due to be a fifth year Griffidore this year. Has disappeared. The ministery is looking for her but none has seen her since late June"

I couldn't believe it!

"For this reason may I introduce the Aurror, Alastor Moody"

The man had to be in his early twenties, he had light brown hair that came up to shoulder length. With blue eyes that seem to pierce your soul. He looked like he'd had some experience but not a lot. He wasn't what one would call good looking but he did have a youthful grace that showed in his features.

"Has been apointment the head Aurror on Miss Bluewater's case. He will be staying here for the next few mouths, continuing his investingtion. If he asks you a question then please comply. We wish Mr Moody the very best of luck" Dumbledoore told the school before he started to clap.

Naturally the school followed, the guy looked like he was hating the all the attention. I briefly wondered what could of happened to Veronica.

"Let the feast begin!" the Head cried as our tables blossomed with food.

"What do you think could of happened to her?" James asked.

"I have no clue" I shrugged.

"That guy looks a bit weird" Sirius noticed.

"How?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know, he just does" Sirius shrugged as he dug into a steak pie.

I looked back at the high table, Moody was sitting next to the Head talking about something important.

"Is he gonna like interegate us?" Peter paniced.

"Probubly" Sirius said, turning to James, "You'd be a suspect"

James stopped eating and looked at his best friend.

"Why?" James demanded to know.

"Well you used to date her, then she cheated on you and now she's missing" Sirius explained.

"Oh no!" James gasped.

"I'm sure It'll be OK" I tried to reassure him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your innonct so you've got nothing to hide" I smiled.

"Yeah your right, anyway that was mouths ago" he shrugged.

"Exactly" I nodded.

I do agree with Sirius though, James is going to be a one of the top suspects. I glanced over to the Slytherin table where Snape had a black eye. James noticed too and motioned the others to look and they laughed.

"What do you think happened to Snivellus!" Peter giggled.

"I think Lily happened" James said, his voice ozzing of pride.

"Good for her" Sirius agreed, "Just another bruise to add to his collection, eh Remus?"

He was referring to when I bashed his head on the table and he had a bruise for like a mouth.

"Well" James started as he raised his goblet, "Here's to another year and may it be better then the last one"

We all complied and clincked with each others goblets. After dinner we unpacked and fell asleep. I'll write tomorrow!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**2nd September 1974**

It was the first day of lessons today. I had potions first with Slughorn, unfortunatly we're with the Syltherins again for that. The news of Veronica's disappearence was on everyone's lips. People couldn't shut up about it all day. Everyone has different theories, some people say that she was kidnapped or that she was murdered. I even heard a rumour that she is someone else taking Polijuice potion.

"And this leaves you with the Girding Potion which may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks" Slughorn rambled on.

Snape was sitting with his Death Eater friends who were whispering to each other. I don't like to think what it was about. Lily and Snape have still fallen out, I noticed he kept looking at Lily all through the lesson.

"Get into pairs and complete the potion by the end of the lesson" Slughorn ordered.

Suddenly Moody entered the room with his blue eyes, narrowed in suspicion. Slughorn looked surprised at his presence. Everyone's eyes were rested on the Aurror, waiting for him to make his move.

"Can I burrow Mr Potter for the rest of the lesson?" Moody asked.

Although it was clear he wasn't asking but demanding.

"Of course" Slughorn said in a worried tone.

James looked at Sirius for support but got up anyway and followed Moody out of the room. As soon as the door was shut the room was filled with the sound of students gossiping. Sirius looked as panicked as I was. What did he want with James?

"What's going on?" Sirius asked in an alarmed tone.

"It's properly just routine questions" I tried to convince myself.

"Good, because James didn't do anything" Sirius said sternly.

"If Moody is a good as everyone says he is then I'm sure we'll have no problems" I said.

Later on at lunch, James came back looking angry. He slammed his bag down and roughly got onto the stool. Me and Sirius shared a confused look.

"So how did it go?" Peter asked stupidly.

James just rolled his eyes and started shoving food into his mouth like he was angry with it.

"Oh it went bloody brilliantly!" James sneered sarcastically.

"He kept going on and on about how I wanted to kill Veronica" James snarled, "He didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt"

"Killing?" I repeated, confused, "I thought she was just missing"

"That's what I thought but apparently this Aurror likes to jump to conclusions" James continued, "He wants to talk to all of you by the way"

What!

"Why?" Sirius asked, "We didn't go out with her"

"But you knew her so his highness want to question you" James answered, chucking down some pumpkin juice.

Apparently I have to meet him tomorrow at one. Sirius is going after lunch and Peter is going in the mourning.

It's like he's saving me for last!

"Don't worry mate, we'll back you up" Sirius patted his back, comfortingly.

"No matter what he says" I added.

"Yeah" Peter put in.

Maria walked past and waved at me affectionately. I've still got to dump her so I gave her an awkward wave back. James gave me the raised eyebrow of judgment.

"Don't you eyebrow me" I shrugged.

"Just dump the poor girl" Sirius advised.

"Hopefully this one won't slap you" James giggled.

Sirius and Peter laughed at my expense and I joined in too.

"Fingers crossed" I chuckled back.

That evening, Maria was working alone in the common room. Sirius had just left to be interrogated, leaving James and Peter doing homework. I saw this as an excellent opportunity to dump her. Ok, don't blurt it out like last time and everything will be fine. I got up and sat in front of her. Bless her, so looked so happy.

"I have something I have to tell you" I began.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I-um... think we should see other people" I told her.

I prepared myself for the slap but she just looked really hurt. She burst into tears and ran up to the girls common room.

Well if Lily didn't hate me, she certainly will do now that I've just dumped her best friend. James was giving a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Well, that was well done" James chuckled.

"Shut up" I said as I sat next to him on the sofa.

When Sirius came back later on he looked as mad as James had been. He stormed in and sat on one of the big armchairs next to us.

"That man is impossible!" Sirius grumbled, "He kept drilling at me"

"What kind of questions did he ask?" I wanted to know.

"How well I knew her, what was James like with her and 'is James violent?'" Sirius revealed.

"He asked that!" James gasped in horror, "What did you say?"

"No, of course" Sirius said.

I've got to say, I'm not looking forward to mine tomorrow.

**3rd September 1974**

My interrogation was horrible! When Peter came back from his, he was crying. Which didn't fill me with much confidence. After Potions it was my turn. They all wished me a good luck before I made my way to the trophies room. I knocked once and heard a deep 'enter' so I slowly opened the door. He was sitting behind a desk, looking at me like I was some sort of criminal.

"Take a seat" he said as he motioned to the chair in front.

I sat down on the chair and waited for what he was going to do next.

"How well did you know Miss Bluewater?" he began.

"She was my friend's girlfriend" I shrugged, "That's all"

"How was James with her?" he asked next.

"He treated her well" I answered honestly.

I hope I wasn't sweating! 

"And how did that relationship end?"

"Well I was there"

He seemed intrigued by this like a piranha spotting it's lunch.

"Tell me about it" he ordered.

"We were coming back to the dorm room and we spotted Veronica snogging some Ravenclaw" I told him.

"What happened then?" he probed.

"I offered to leave to give them some privacy but then I saw her the next morning" I disappointed him.

"Did James seem angry?"

What a stupid question. 

"Of course he was angry" I replied, "His girlfriend had just cheated on him"

He rolled his eyes in impatience and sat down. Moody was quiet and even pensive.

"Has your friend got a violent streak?"

"No!" I answered.

To my surprise Moody just smiled at me.

"With my interview with a boy called Snape..."

Oh no! 

"...he said that James has a violent streak"

"I wouldn't listen to him" I defended, "They hate each other"

"Why?" he demanded.

How should I answer this?

"They're just different" I shrugged, "Like chalk and cheese"

Moody didn't look convinced but let me go. I didn't know he was interviewing other people that know James. I can just imagine what Snape told Moody. When I arrived at the common room they were all looking at me expectantly.

"We've got a problem" I began before sat down.

"What?" James asked in a worried tone.

"Moody interviewed Snape" I told him.

James gasped in horror.

"SNAPE!" he yelled.

"He said you were violent" I explained.

Poor James is really in it now. Who knows what else Snape has said?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or take any credit for it**

**4****th**** October 1974**

Moody's been pretty quiet for a while but he keeps looking at us like he's planning something. I met someone today at the three broom sticks. Her name is Amara and she's a werewolf too! I've never properly met another one (apart from the guy who bit me). We were having a few drinks there and Amara kept eyeing me. I felt some kind of strange magnetic pull to her, like I knew her. James noticed and gave me a knowing wink which I ignored. She was really beautiful the way she was looking at me.

"Don't be gay, say hello" Sirius probed.

"She's not looking at me" I shrugged.

"Yes she is" James smiled.

"Go and say hello before I slap you!" Sirius threatened.

"Fine" I caved, walking over to her.

When I reached her she gestured the seat in front of me. She wasn't a student that was obvious. She was wearing hippy kind of clothes and her hair ran freely done her back. Amara looked around my age.

"Hi, I'm Remus" introduced myself.

"Amara" she smiled but then she looked confused, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"I didn't know they accepted werewolves"

My eyes must have bulged out of their sockets in shock. I didn't understand, I thought she was some kind of hunter. She just laughed lightly.

"I can sense you're a werewolf because I'm one too" she confessed.

Amara didn't look ashamed or secretive like I am. She actually seemed proud of what she was.

"Shh!" I tried to shush her.

"Why?" she shrugged, "Nobody knows, do they?"

Amara looked horrified and a little amused at what she'd discovered.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what you are" she said softly.

"A werewolf is a shameful thing to be" I reminded her, "We're monsters once a mouth"

Amara looked disgusted by what I'd just said.

"You poor thing" she sympathized, "Someone's got you totally brain washed. Listen to me, you and me are better then everybody in this room. We are superior! Not them"

Her way of thinking was completely alien to me. What was she talking about?

"We have a curse!" I reminded her, "How are we better?"

"We have a gift" she corrected me; "We have something powerful and wild in us. They should be scared of us"

I couldn't believe her. It certainly didn't feel like a gift and I'd had enough of this and wanted to leave.

"Dumbledore says that-"I began.

"_Dumbledore says that"_ she repeated in a mocking tone, "Think for yourself!"

Anger boiled in my blood, no one insulted the man I owed everything too!

"How dare you!" I growled, "He is the finest man I know, he let me into to school-"

"But what about after school?" she scoffed, "When all your friends leave and get jobs. What will you do?"

Her words stung me deeply. I got up quickly and made to leave.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of the truth?" Amara called after me.

I just continued until I sat down with my friends again. A stray tear ran down my cheek at her horrible words.

"Are you Ok?" James asked immediately.

I told them what she said and they looked disgusted too.

"Don't listen to her" James advised.

"But it's true!" I cried, "What's the point of me even getting an education?"

The others tried to comfort me but it didn't work. Amara had left the pub and gone outside. I have a sneaky feeling that I'd be seeing her again sometime soon. For the rest of the day we just hung out in the common room. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying as I was still thinking about the girl with the hurtful words. Am I living in some dream bubble that will pop when I graduate?

I hope not

**5****th**** October 1974 **

Amara wrote me a letter! I couldn't believe it when I was having breakfast in the great hall and this strange owl brought me a letter. I opened it up and read its contents in my head.

_To Remus,_

_I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday but what I spoke was the truth. I'd really like to get to know you better as I feel I can be a good influence on you. Maybe we could write to each other or meet occasionally? I'd really like a fresh start. _

_Amara_

I showed the letter to my friends and they were very much against it.

"She was horrible" Peter exclaimed.

"She thinks werewolves are better than everybody else!" Sirius exclaimed.

"This girl hurt you" James reminded me.

"She said she was sorry and it might be nice to have a werewolf friend" I told them.

Sirius and James looked worried; I think it was the 'I will be a good influence on you' part that was troubling them. I was touched by their concerns but I needed to think for myself. Did I want to be friends with her? She did insult Dumbledore and say horrible things but she apologized for that. I'd actually love to be friends with someone like myself. It filled me with joy. So I wrote back to her while my friends gave me worried looks.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" James said, wearily.

"Trust me" I implored them, "I'll still be me just with a werewolf buddy" 

They nodded but they didn't look very convinced. It hurt that they didn't trust me but I brushed it aside and began to write to my new pan pal.

_Dear Amara, _

_Thank you for request and your apology. I would love to write to you and meet with you occasionally. _

_From,_

_Remus_

Short but well written, I thought as I tied it to the owl's leg and let it fly off. Later on I got a reply back, we were sitting in the common room when the owl flew over and perched next to me. Sirius' smile turned into a frown when he saw the owl. What's his problem? I opened the letter quickly and read it.

_Remus,_

_I am glad you accepted my apology. Is there anywhere we can meet?_

_Amara_

I hastily started writing a reply.

"What does she say?" James asked.

"She wants to meet me" I smiled.

"What are you writing down?" Sirius wondered.

"I'm telling her to meet me at the three broom sticks at midnight" I said as I finished and sent the note.

"Do you mean tonight?" James guessed.

"Yep" I nodded.

It was ten already, that meant I'd better be on my way. I got up and ran up to the common room to get my coat and then came down again.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" I asked James.

"Only if I can come too" James agreed, "When you meet her I'll wait for you at the passageway"

"Ok" I said as James went up to get it.

In his absence they were all suspiciously silent. Peter bit his bottom lip like he wanted to stop himself from saying anything. Sirius was humming a tune he didn't even like. I was relieved when James finally came back with the cloak.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I nodded and waved the others goodbye. On the way there James was a little awkward too. When we were in the tunnels I decided to speak out.

"You don't think I should be friends with her" I guessed sourly.

James just nodded.

"Why?" I wondered.

"We don't want her turning you bad. That'll all" James confessed.

"I won't" I promised.

"Ok" James believed me which felt nice.

When we reached the entrance James waited while I found Amara. She was exactly where she said she'd be. Amara was even more beautiful than before. She smiled at me when I approached.

"Nice to see you Remus" she smiled.

We talked for about an hour but I had to go back because James was waiting. She said we should make it a regular thing!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or take any credit for it**

**11****th**** November 1974**

Amara contacted me again today. We've been in contact for over a mouth now and we've been sneaking off to see each other. She's fantastic! She has a fresh perspective of werewolves. When I'm with her I don't feel different, I feel like I belong with her. We like the same music and she loves books as much as I do.

When the letter arrived, I recognised her owl and tore it open. It said that she wanted to meet me again tomorrow. The others had a frosty expressions on they're faces. They still haven't warmed to Amara but they will…

…Hopefully

"Is that another letter from Amara?" James asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

Lily and Maria were sitting a few places down from me and they both gave me a stony look. Maria still hasn't gotten over our break up; she keeps giving me daggers in class. Snape approached our bench to talk to Lily.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Snape asked nervously.

She still looked angry with him.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here" Lily responded coldly.

James shifted his interest to the Lily drama.

"I am truly sorry for what happened on the train" Snape apologised, "It kills me that you're angry at me. Can we please just put this behind us and be friends?"

Lily looked at him for a few seconds. I wonder what happened between them. Lily gave him a stiff nod and Snape broke in a grin.

"I'll see you later then" he beamed.

Lily didn't seem very thrilled by that prospect but nodded anyway. A few minutes later, Lily and Maria got up and made their way to class.

"Poor Lily" James tutted.

"Poor Lily?" Peter repeated, confused.

"You saw her face" James explained, "She doesn't want to be friends with Snivellus but she feels duty bound too"

"And this is our business because…" Sirius retorted.

"Maybe she needs someone to help" James puffed up.

And by someone he means him.

"Help" Sirius wondered.

"With her Snivellus problem" James clarified.

Sirius just chuckled under his breath.

"And how will the noble knight save the princess from the dragon?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Before James could answer Professor McGonagall came up to us.

"To your lessons boys, unless you want another detention" she hurried us.

I looked around and realised the hall was empty save for us. So we got up and gathered our books for potions. We only just made it in time, Slughorn told us to hurry up. So we sat on our table and took out our books and quills. Lily was sitting at the front with her friends and Snape was at the back trying to catch Lily's eye. I pitied him sometimes.

The lesson was pretty dry and Peter kept asking for my help.

"What does this mean?" Peter whispered during a test.

Slughorn had said no talking so I ignored him.

"What does this mean?" Peter repeated, "Remus, can you help me?"

"Ask Sirius" I whispered back irritably before getting back to my work.

Peter turned to Sirius and asked the same thing.

"What does this mean?" he whispered.

"Ask James" he grunted back.

Before Peter could open his mouth, James snapped.

"Don't you even think about it"

Peter got back to his own work. I noticed he skipped that question. After Slughorn dismissed us Snape ran up to Lily and pulled her aside.

"See what I mean" James nodded to them while we were packing up our stuff, "He's hounding her"

"I'm sure Lily can take care of herself" Sirius assured him.

James just looked at them for a few moments.

"What do you think they're saying?" James probed.

"I really don't care" Sirius said.

When we were ready we had to walk past Snape and Lily. I think I heard Snape say:

"Are you sure you forgive me?"

But I could be mistaken.

We had to go to our next lesson without Lily but Snape was in our divination class. The teacher was late so James decided to have a little 'fun' with him.

"Oi, Snivellus" James taunted, "Problems with the missies?"

Sirius came beside him, intimidating Snape. Peter had a big, stupid grin on his face and I just pretended to look at my timetable.

"Bugger off Potter!" Snape retorted.

"Or what" Sirius chuckled.

Snape brought out his wand but James said:

"Expelliarmus" James spelled as Snape wand flew out of his hand.

The others students began laughing as James dangled him upside down. It was hard to concentrate on my timetable when this was going on.

"Let me go!" Snape yelled.

"Let's see if we can turn his skin orange" Sirius suggested.

But before they could try the teacher finally came. Snape was dropped painfully to the floor before the teacher could see. Everyone pretended nothing had happened as we filed into the room. When we sat down, James and Sirius shared victory looks. Everyone was giving them approving looks and winks.

At lunch James was nattering on about Lily and Snape.

"Lily's too good for Snape. I don't understand why she's even friends with him. When I'm going out with her-"

"I like the confidence of your 'when" Sirius sniggered.

Peter and me, laughed at James' expense.

"You may all laugh now but one day she shall be Mrs Potter" James smiled.

"Yes and on that day the moon shall turn to cheese and the sea will turn into pumpkin juice" Sirius retorted.

I laughed so hard and even James chuckled a bit.

"But-"James began before Sirius interrupted him.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Sirius advised, "You've been going on and on about it. Just explain how you feel and just do it"

"But she hates me" James pointed out.

"It's worth trying" I backed Sirius up.

At this moment Lily and Snape had come back into hall looking friendly and then spilt up to eat lunch. James looked so nervous; he looked once again to us.

"You can do it" I encouraged.

"Go get her" Sirius winked.

James walked nervously up to Lily.

"She's gonna say no" Sirius predicted.

"Oh, yeah" I agreed.

James sat down next to Lily and talked to her. Lily frowned and looked deeply surprised. Then it was her turn to speak and James looked really upset. He then re-joined us looking like he'd just been slapped.

"I take it she said no" Sirius sighed.

"It's her loss" I snorted.

"Yeah" Peter nodded.

James looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you want to bunk next lesson mate?" Sirius suggested.

James just nodded so we got up and headed for the Owlery. When we got there James just broke down and cried. Sirius and I squatted next him, trying to comfort him. Peter just sat down in front of us.

"Come on mate" Sirius said softly.

"There's always next time" I reminded him.

"She-she said" James sobbed, "That she'd rather date a troll"

Sirius and I shared a knowing look.

"You really love her, don't you?" I gasped.

James nodded and continued to sob.

"What do you to do?" I asked.

"Let's prank Snivellus" Peter suggested.

I shot him a burning glare. James stopped sobbing and looked up at us.

"Ok" he shrugged.

"May I offer some advice" I said.

"Sure"

"If you keep pranking Lily's best friend, she's never going to go out with you" I pointed out.

"But Snivellus isn't her best friend" James snorted, "She doesn't even like him"

I give up…

I'm looking forward to seeing Amara tomorrow!

**12****th**** November 1974**

They got a tip off that Veronica was dead. They announced it at breakfast this morning. Dumbledore asked the hall to be silent as he had an important announcement. Moody was standing next to him looking important.

"It is my sad duty to inform you, that Veronica Bluewater has indeed been murdered. They still haven't found the body though"

The whole school gasped and began gossiping among themselves. James looked horrified at what he'd just been told.

"The investigation into her murder is ongoing" he explained, "If any of you know anything that could help then don't be afraid to tell a member of staff or Moody here"

Moody gave James a dirty look before sitting down with the others.

"She's dead!" James gasped in disbelief.

"Might be dead" Sirius corrected him.

"Do you think that man suspects you?" Peter asked.

"I think he does" James gulped.

James was nervous all day and I can't blame him. It was obvious that Moody suspected him.

I'm off to see Amara so I'll write tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**17th December 1974**

It's the last day before the Christmas holidays and we go home tomorrow. I got to see Amara today after my lessons which seemed to never end. Moody has been watching James like a hawk so he was pleased at spending a few weeks away from his calculating gaze. Sirius had picked up yet another girlfriend who never seems to shut up, Bertha Jorkins. She's the type who loves to gossip and spread rumours but according to Sirius hot trumps weird. Peter is the same as ever, still James' number one fan. We were eating our dinner and she decided to join us.

"...Nadine Lockwood denied it of course and I said...I heard that her father dated her too...it's so obvious they like each other...can you imagine being humiliated like that...I think...you'll never guess...I heard..."

It went on like this through the whole meal. Sirius looked like he was trying to remember why he's putting up with her. James looked like he want to jinks her. Peter looked like he'd just fallen asleep. I kept thinking about my date with Amara later. I was meeting her outside Honeydukes at midnight. The others still haven't warmed to her but they've learned to accept her for my sake. Whenever we go to Hogsmeade we go to see her. When Sirius' new girlfriend had finally stopped rabbiting and got up to go to her friends.

"She must be amazing in the sack if your willing to put up with her" James gasped.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell" Sirius grinned.

"You've just wasted two hours of my life" I joked.

"You two are just bitter because I get" he wriggled his eyebrows.

"It's not worth it" James shook his head.

"How long do we have to put up with that one?" I laughed.

"Not for long" Sirius shrugged.

Sirius had a different girlfriend practically every week. Which he loved to boast about in the dorm when he got back. Lily sat down further along the bench with her friends. James gave her a desperate look. I pity James when it comes to Lily, he really needs to get over her like I did.

"I'm going to do some work in the library. I'll see you later" James sighed.

"I'll come with you" spoke Peter, his faithful stalker.

They left the great hall leaving me and Sirius alone.

"He needs to get over her" I told him.

"For once we are in complete agreement " Sirius said.

"Maybe we can help him move on" I spoke.

Sirius gave me a mischief maker's look.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sirius asked.

"You know that Ravenclaw that's in our year...Holly Thorn" I told him, "She has a thing for James doesn't she?"

Sirius nodded, seeing what I was getting at.

"Well she's not like Veronica. She's intelligent, funny, interesting. James and her might actually hit it off"

Sirius smiled at me, his Marauder's brain already reeling with possible plans. I gave him a satisfied expression.

"Are you suggesting that we get them together?" Sirius beamed.

"I am"

"How?" Sirius wondered.

"I could make a study date with Holly and James. Holly is in my ancient runes class" I plotted.

"Won't she be suspicious?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "We are Marauders after all"

The man had a point, we weren't known for being trustworthy.

"Then what?" I asked.

"It'll have to be done subtle" Sirius thought, "They can't suspect a thing"

"So what do we do?"

"We have to do it slow, talk them up to each other" Sirius said.

"Good idea" I nodded.

"The one thing we can't do is let Peter in on it"

"Defiantly, he's a terrible secret keeper" I giggled.

Peter was the type to crack easily under pressure.

Unfortunately Bertha came back so I left Sirius to his fate. I was really starting to get worried about James and his crush on Lily. He's been in love with her for over two years. It was destroying him and making him sad whenever he saw Lily. It's tearing him apart and it's time to do something about it. Lily was going to kill him. When it was time for my date I snuck out the usual way. Amara was as beautiful as ever, wearing her usual hippy clothing. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Remus" she waved as I came over.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"Good" she said, "You?"

"Same" 

"Do you want to go to the usual spot?" she wondered.

"Ok" I agreed.

Our usual spot was near the Shack, the locals have started calling it the shrieking shack. We sat by the rock together. It was silent and there was no one around. I love it when I meet her, her hair had flakes of snow it which made her look even more beautiful. There was like four inches on snow on the ground.

"I want to talk to you about something" Amara said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you happy?" came the random question.

"Happy?" I cried.

"Are you happy being a trapped animal" she explained, "Are you happy pretended to be someone your not? Your never going to be happy if you don't except who you are. I just want to know if you've ever wanted more"

I didn't know what to say at first. I felt hurt at her words but I knew she was just trying to help.

"I've never been more happy in my life" I replied honestly, "I've got three great friends, I'm getting an education unlike more werewolves so I consider myself very lucky. Life is good at the moment"

Amara looked a little disappointed at my answer, she frowned a little.

"But what about the future?" Amara asked.

I try not to think about the future.

She could see I was struggling with her question.

"Just promise me that you'll think about what I've said" Amara looked me in the eyes, "Promise me that you'll think about it"

I could do nothing but nod.

I said goodbye to her a few hours later and made my way home. Tears were falling down my face. Amara's words was a truth I didn't like to think about. James was still awake by the time I got in and he could see that I'd been crying.

"Are you alright mate?" James asked.

"Amara" was all I could manage.

James tutted and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You fit in here" James said fiercely, "Don't listen to her"

I didn't say anything and started to get undressed.

"She's wrong!"

"She's not wrong that after school I'm going to be jobless and shunned by most people" I pointed out.

"Not while I'm alive!" James protested, "If you can't find any work then I'll employ you. If anyone shuns you they have me to deal with"

I could see the fierce friendship in his eyes and I believed him. Making friends with James was one of the best things I've ever done.

"Ok" I nodded my head.

Me and James talked until I feel asleep.

**18th December 1974**

It was the last day of term today so I'll have a few weeks off. I'm secretly visiting Sirius in the holidays to discuss our plans for James. In the mourning James had jinked Snape so he kept singing 'Merry Christmas' over and over again. Lily wasn't happy with his prank as usual so nothing new there. I'm sending Amara some chocolates for Christmas and a handmade card. Hopefully she'll like it! We gave each other our presents on the train.

"Sirius first" James smiled as we handed our presents to him.

"For me?" Sirius grinned, ripping in to the first one.

It was a Honeydukes bumper pack from me.

"Thanks Wolfie" he thanked as he nipped a sweet into his mouth.

James had given him a collection of classic 'Witch Boy' issues which made Sirius beam.

"And THANK YOU James!" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

We all giggled at his delight for his present before he moved to Peter's. It was a collection of his mother's jam tarts.

"Thanks" Sirius said.

"Remus' turn" James announced.

I opened James' first and I could feel it was a book of some kind. I was speechless when I saw it. It was a photo album of us all together. It went back to our first year.

"So you know where you belong" James explained.

"I don't know what to say" I gasped, "Thank You James"

He nodded in acceptance.

I was so touched by his present.

Sirius had got me a book on Ancient Runes and Peter had got me some of his mother's chocolate muffins.

"Thanks" I nodded.

Peter had got sweets all around, chocolate frogs, Honeydukes pack and some droolballs from me.

"Thank you" he smiled before digging in.

Finally it was James' turn. I had gotten him a Quidditch cleaning kit which he was very happy with. Sirius got him a Zonko's bumper pack which he said he's use later (properly on Snape) and Peter had gotten him some of his mother's mice pies.

"Thanks all" James grinned.

"Merry Christmas" Sirius said sarcastically.

I decided to dig in to some of Mrs Pettigrew's chocolate muffins. They were delicious and scummy and it instantly brought a smile to my face. We played games until we reached the station and I was in high sprits when I said goodbye.

**Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**2nd January 1975**

It's the new year and today I went back to school. I've been round Sirius' house a couple of times, hatching a plan. We've decided to do it subtle so James doesn't notice. His mother is a piece of work. Sirius always refuses to hang out at his so I've never been there before. The place is depressing if I'm honest. I can see why Sirius hates this place. I had the unfortunate experience of meeting his cousin, Bellatrix. She was a horror indeed, the woman kept ranting about blood purity and kept asking me about mine. I told her I was a pureblood and that seemed to please her. I don't think his father even noticed I was there, he just read his newspaper and ordered his wife around. Regulus seemed to disappear whenever I was there.

Sirius and Peter were already there when I reached the compartment. They were talking about their favourite prank on Snape.

"Hey Wolfie!" Sirius welcomed.

"Don't say that too loud" I cautioned him.

"Sorry" he put his hands up in apology.

I looked out the window and they resumed their conversation. Lily was with her big group of friends and Snape was looking at her with a miserable expression.

"How was your Christmas?" Sirius asked me.

"Great" I said, "What about you two?"

"Ordinary" Sirius shrugged, "Any time with my family is nothing special"

"My Mum has got a new boyfriend" Peter told us.

"Has she? The saucy minx" James joked from the entrance.

James looked well and refreshed. He had a bag of sweets in his hand and sat down next to Sirius. They gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Happy New Year" James grinned, turning to Peter; "So what's this about your Mum?"

"His name is Leon Coleman and he works in the Ministry of Magic. He's a secretary for Barty Crouch. My Mum says she loves him and stuff. He's alright I suppose" Peter shrugged, "On Christmas day he proposed to her"

"Your getting a step-father!" Sirius gasped.

"Yep" Peter nodded.

"At least your Mum's happy" I tried to comfort him.

Peter looked like he didn't care which concerned me a bit. He just nodded and tucked in to some of his mother' homemade sandwiches. The journey there was fun, we did impressions of people we didn't like and each other which was hilarious. James did one of Snape, Sirius did one of his brother, I did one of Slughorn and Peter did one of Avery.

We took the carriages up to the castle and sat in the great hall for dinner. The feat was amazing as usual. I noticed Moody was glaring at us like we were death eaters. I pointed this out the others.

"Look at the way Moody is staring at us" I nudged.

They turned around a saw what I meant. James turned back wearing a worried expression and so did Sirius. Peter's remained as it always did, passive.

"I've got to straighten this out" James vowed.

"How?" I asked.

"He must know I'm not guilty" James pleaded.

Moody remained staring at us for the entire meal which felt uncomfortable. Finally the day ended, I've got to go because Sirius has bought some playing cards and he's going to teach us some Muggle game he's discovered called: poker.

**3rd of January 1975**

At breakfast I tucked into to my eggs on toast. Lily and one of her friends were talking next to us. James was rabbiting on about the next Quidditch match. Peter was looking at him with delight as if he were a god of some kind. Sirius was listening with a normal expression on his face.

"I hear the Slytherins have got a new Seeker" James said in a business like manner.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know yet" says James.

Snape walks to his table and sits on his own; doing his homework.

"One thing we can be sure of is it's not Snivellus" James chuckled.

Sirius and Peter laughed at his joke. Lily didn't look too impressed.

"You know Potter being a Quidditch player doesn't make you a great person" Lily retorted, "I know someone who's a seeker and he's a real dick"

A few a Lily's friend's chuckled, I could tell that this was going to be one of their arguments so I decided to pretend to read a book.

"And I know someone who's in Slytherin who's a real twat" James whipped back.

Sirius and Peter laughed again and I just kept my head down.

"Snape is kind and a good human being which is more then I can say for you!" Lily said tartly.

"A good human being! Maybe you should ask your friend Mary McDonald if he's kind and compassionate" James began.

He was referring to when Snape and his friends attacked Mary last year. Lily actually looked stung at his words.

"And now you mention it, I don't see you two together as much as I used to; is something wrong?" James finished.

Lily looked like she was about to cry but she held it in.

"You've got a rotten heart Potter!" Lily growled and left with her friends.

There was a moment's awkward silence until Sirius broke it.

"She'll defiantly go out with you now" Sirius said sarcastically.

James looked ashamed for himself and I stopped pretending to read. He looked like he was going to cry himself.

"Do you think I should go over and apologise?" James asked.

"Don't be silly; she won't take you seriously so she'll hex you" Sirius advised.

"He's right" I backed him up.

At that moment Holly Thorn was walking past with a friend.

"Don't you think Holly's beautiful?" I passed it off as a throw away comment of no importance.

"She's a bit of alright; ain't she?" Sirius back me up.

James looked at her for a few moments.

"Yeah; I guess" James admitted.

Me and Sirius shared a look of triumph. We went to our lessons which was double potions unfortunately. Slughorn was ten minutes late because he apparently lost track of time. We sat in our usual places. I sit with James, Sirius and Peter on one table. I noticed Snape was sitting next to Lily as if to prove some point; Snape was beaming.

"I want you to make the potion on the board" Slughorn ordered.

I was a simple enough potion so we got on with our work. When I in line to get a blade to crush an ingredient I heard Lily talking to one of her friends.

"Does he have to work with us" her friend moaned.

"Yes, he's still my friend"

"Why do you hang out with him?" her friend sounded amazed.

"We've been friends since I was 11 years old, he introduced me to the magical world" Lily explained.

"But you must admit that he's headed towards a very dark place"

"And that is why I must remain friends with him" Lily answered, "I think if I wasn't there he might fall into dark things but as long as we're friends; I can save him"

The friend didn't look to convinced but didn't say anything else. I grabbed a blade and headed back to our table. I wasn't going to say anything about what I heard; there was really no need. After the lesson Slughorn asked Lily and James to stay behind for a few minutes. We promised James that we would wait outside; Snape was waiting for Lily too. It was awkward for a few minutes until Sirius said:

"How you doin' Snivellus?"

Snape just ignored him and turned the other way.

"Aww come on!" Sirius smirked, "Don't be rude"

Peter was giggling like a girl; I just examined my fingernails like they were the most interesting thing I've ever seen. Finally James and Lily came out and she rapidly left with Snape. We turned to James.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Slughorn wants me to join him and his favourites for lunch on Friday" James snorted.

"You poor thing" Sirius sympathised.

"That's sort of a compliment though" I said, "He must think your going to be successful"

James nodded but he looked really happy suddenly.

"Me and Lily are both going to this lunch; who knows what might happen?" James wiggled his eyebrows in happiness.

Me and Sirius shared a worried look. Our plan was reversing, we had to act fast and we both knew it. Later on that day James got a note from Moody to come to the head master's office. James now looked panicked and scared.

"Why does he want to me!" James cried.

"If he was going to arrest you he send aurrors to get and not some note" Sirius pointed out.

"Really?" James asked; hopefully.

"Sirius is right" I agreed.

James nodded and left the common room. Peter piped out for the first time in an hour.

"He's going to be OK isn't he?" Peter said.

"I hope so" I replied.

We decided the wait until James got back which took two hours. James looked like he was on another planet. He sat down with us and looked his the big fire; complete unaware of his surroundings.

"Mate!" Sirius yelled calling him into the real world.

"She's dead" James told us, "They found her body in a ditch in Kent and she was completely drained of her blood. She has vampire marks on her neck"

I couldn't believe it! I never liked her but she was still someone I used to hang out with, someone my age and she was dead. We all didn't say anything for about ten minutes; all of us was taking in the news.

"But that means you couldn't of possibly of done it" Sirius pointed out, "At least your in the clear mate" 

James nodded in understanding.

"She was so full of life; wasn't she?" James noted.

"Yeah" me and Sirius agreed.

"Now all that life is gone" James finished.

We went up to bed soon afterwards.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**17th February 1975**

Today was a very surprising one indeed. I woke up to Sirius chucking a bucket of water over my head. It jerked me awake from a really good dream about passing my exams. I cried out in shock and disbelief. James and Sirius was laughing like the lunatics they are.

"What on earth are you doing!" I cried.

"I think he's awake" Sirius grinned.

I leapt out of bed and chased him around the dorm with the bucket which I threw at him. It hit it's target was resulted in an 'Aww!" from Sirius. They were all still in their pyjamas, Peter was sitting crossed legged in bed eating some of his mother's fairy cakes which smelled divine.

"What's with the prison wake up call?" I chuckled.

"Whim" Sirius smirked.

"Ha-ha" I snorted as a grabbed my toothbrush.

It was a Saturday so we had the whole day off. James had Quidditch practise and we all agreed to watch him.

"Breakfast is in half an hour" Peter reminded us.

"Trust you to know; porky" James giggled.

Me and Sirius laughed as Peter grew red in his cheeks.

I decided to wear a clear, white shit and black jeans. I've begun style my hair with a little jell so it stands up a bit more. I think it's looks great but Sirius said that I look like a hedgehog that's fallen into a bush backwards. I had some delicious bacon, egg and beans for breakfast today with a cool glass of orange juice. James was telling us about his dinner yesterday with old Slughorn.

"The only good thing about those lunches is Lily" James told us while shoving down some porridge.

"Are they that dull?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" James groaned, "The food's good though"

"Do you know who's the new seeker for Slytherin? Their facing Ravenclaw tomorrow aren't they?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, we have no idea know he is" James said.

We made our way slowly to the pitch and left James at the changing rooms. There were a few Slytherins in the stands, properly to spy on us. I sat with Peter and Sirius. Peter had packed up some of his mother's fairy cakes which he was unwilling to share.

"Come on, Peter" Sirius urged.

"These are mine" Peter whined.

"Oh, look it's James!" Sirius pointed behind him.

Peter turned around and he stole two cakes for me and him. Peter turned around and realised that he'd been tricked and scowled and his stupidity.

"Thank you Sirius" I chuckled as he gave me one.

It was so yummy, the butter cream literary melted in my mouth. James and the other Quidditch players came out to do their practise.

"Would you ever want to do Quidditch?" I asked Sirius.

"I like to watch it but I'm not a very good player" Sirius admitted.

Suddenly the Slytherin Quidditch team strutted into the stadium with to my huge surprise: Regulus Black. He must be their new seeker! James looked furious when they barged in. Sensing trouble, we got up and got closer.

"This must be your new seeker" James said coldly.

"Your a seeker!" Sirius gasped when we were in earshot.

"That's right brother" Regulus sneered, "I've already written to our Mama and Papa. They're both so proud"

Sirius just looked like he'd been slapped.

"It doesn't matter if Regulus is a seeker or not" James butt in, "We're training today"

"No, your not Potter" the Slytherin Captain snarled, "This is ours, we have a note from our head of house to prove it"

He handed over a note which James read and reluctantly left the pitch.

"I hope you'll cheer me on when I face your friend next week!" Regulus called out to his brother.

We followed James and the other's off the pitch and into the changing rooms.

"THOSE COCKY, SNAKEY BASTARDS!" James raved, "I'll tell you where I want to shove that bloody note. Right up where the sun don't shine! That's where!"

We said that we'd wait outside for him. Sirius still looked amazed at what he's just discovered.

"Regulus!" Sirius cried, "A seeker?"

"Do you think he'll be any good?" I asked.

"I don't know" Sirius shrugged, "He never talks about Quidditch; I didn't even know he liked it"

Eventually James was finished and came out but his mood had not improved. He was ranting on about the Slytherins all the way to the castle. Me and Sirius just said, 'yeah' and 'that right' whenever he drew breath. I hoped Regulus wasn't good, but who knows. We'll just have to see how he does with the Ravenclaw's tomorrow. The Ravenclaw seeker is quite good, he's called Tom Greyson. He's nearly beaten James and couple of times. So that'll be little Reg's first real test.

The rest of the day was spent bitching about the Slytherins and doing homework. Peter practically wanted me to do all of his work for him. I told him that he'll never learn if he doesn't do it himself.

"Don't be such a goody, goody Remus" Peter pouted.

"Well don't be such a cheat" I retorted.

Sirius and James chuckled as they got on with their work. We were in the common room and it was almost time to go to sleep. Before we went to bed, we saw Lily give a kiss to a guy in the year above us called Frank Gordon before she went to bed. James looked deeply upset and tried to hold back a tear before he got on with his work.

"James, maybe you should abandon your thoughts about Lily" Sirius suggested.

"I love her" James said simply.

"But you know you can't have her" I retorted.

"I know" James said miserably, "I'm going upstairs"

James left us, packing up his stuff in a mood. James had had a very bad day and he just wanted the day to end. Peter left a moments after him.

"The whole talking Holly up to James thing isn't working" Sirius snapped.

"I know" I agreed.

"Why don't we just arrange a date?" Sirius suggested, "I'll tell James that she wants to meet him and you'll tell her that James wants to meet her. He'll go and he'll have a great time and forget about Lily"

"Do you think it'll work?" I hoped.

"I hope so" Sirius sighed, "Because he is getting on better, he's like a love sick dog. We have to help him"

"Next week, we're going to Hogsmeade. We'll do it then" Sirius finished.

I nodded, soon afterwards we got into bed.

**18th February 1975**

The match was at 11 in the morning. We got as usual and got dressed. James' mind looked occupied and barely said anything at dinner. All of the school wanted to see how this new seeker played. James said that he found it suspicious that they kept it as a secret for so long. Even Regulus' own brother didn't know how this will turn out.

We stood in the Gryffindor area of the stand. The roar of the crowd could already be heard. I really hoped that Regulus turned out to be an average player. Joining us in the stands was Lily and her boyfriend. This only added to James' anxious state.

"Are you Ok mate?" Sirius wandered.

"Just a little stressed" James answered.

"I'm sure that little shit won't beat you" I tried to encourage him.

"Let's just see" James answered shortly.

The game began a few minutes later. The crowd were roaring with cheers, the Slytherins on one side and the Ravenclaw's on the other. And both out house and Hufflepuff were seeing how this new seeker will go against Ravenclaw and what it'll mean for them. Madame Hooch came into the middle and began the game in the usual fashion.

"Let the game begin!" she declared.

She tossed the Quaffle up into the air and Ravenclaw caught it. Nobody else likes Slytherin so we all cheered for Ravenclaw. The game began in the Ravenclaw's favour. Regulus remained still, scanning for the snitch below and so was Tom. Finally, it was time for them catch the snitch with Slytherin in the lead.

Tom didn't even have a chance, Regulus was so quick and so agile, it was hard to believe that he was human. Sirius looked stunned at his brother's moves and James looked worried. Regulus caught it within 30 seconds and proudly brandished it with pride. The Slytherin stand was in uproar and they began chanting:

"REGULUS, REGULUS, REGULUS"

I looked at James with a worried expression on my face. James didn't look cocky anymore, he almost looked humbled. This guy was as good as he was, Regulus was the Slytherins secret weapon.

"Are you alright; James?" I asked.

"I've got to face him next week" James said, "I might actually lose"

James has always been so confident with Quidditch. He never really took it seriously until now I think. I think this is the first time in his life that he's ever considered the possibility that he might lose.

"You have a good chance against him" Sirius sternly reminded him.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I'll have to train harder" James nodded, "I don't care if I don't sleep for a week, I will beat him"

When we got back James said that he wanted to practise alone so let him be. Everyone was reeling about the match and gossiping about the latest Quidditch superstar. The Slytherins were unbearable at lunch. They kept chanting at the Ravenclaw's.

"LOSERS! LOSERS! LOSERS!"

James still isn't back yet and I'm about to go to bed. I really hope James manages to beat him and whip to smug grins off the Slytherins faces.

**Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

**2nd March 1975**

The match got postponed last Saturday due to a swarm of human sized wasps loose in the grounds, stinging people. So the match is today, but James isn't complaining as it's given him more time to train. James has been at that Quidditch pitch at every available hour, so much so that we've hardly seen him for two weeks. Regulus is now one of the popular kids now. He hangs out with that Slytherin gang who treat him like Royalty.

The match was at 14.00 so we had lunch just before. James was edgy and ate loads to gain his strength. I just had some cereal with some pumpkin juice. The Slytherins kept saying insults and booing the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team whenever they came in.

"How are you feeling James?" I asked.

"Focused" was all he said.

Frank Longbottom came up to us and patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Good luck" he said nicely, "I hope you cream them"

"Thanks" James gave a faint smile.

Frank walked away and sat with his new girlfriend, Alice. Alice is a sweet girl and is a few years above us. Regulus practically strutted into the hall. Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look at the idiot" Sirius sneered.

He sat down with a different crowd then he had before. Elevated by his Quidditch skills, he sat with the popular group of what James' called the 'death eater' group. Sirius looked really uncomfortable as he watched his little brother with those people.

"Since when did he hang with them lot?" Sirius asked, his voice cold.

"Don't worry" James piped up, "I'm sure it's not permanent, as soon as his popularity fades he'll be back with his old friends"

"What's wrong with them?" Peter questioned dumbly.

"What's right with them?" Sirius retorted, "They're all inspiring to be death eaters and everybody knows that"

"Regulus isn't the type" James shook his head, "He may talk the talk but I don't think he's a killer"

"I hope not" Sirius said.

Soon afterwards James had to leave us to go and get ready. We found a nice place in the Gryffindor stands. When we got up there, Peter started unrolling something. It was a flag with 'POTTER' on it. Me and Sirius laughed at him.

"What?" Peter shrugged.

Nobody knew who was going to win this time. James and Regulus were as good at each other. Finally the game began and we caught the Quaffle in no time. We were winning which was good but the Slytherins were sneaking up. It was finally time for the snitch to be caught. We all chanted:

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!"

My throat was beginning to hurt but I didn't care, I wanted to support my friend. The Slytherins on the other hand were chanting:

"REGULUS! REGULUS! REGULUS!"

They were both neck and neck; trying to get the snitch. It was a close battle for about five minutes. Both of them were side by side and trying to catch the snitch with arms outstretched and all the time trying to knock each other off. Luckily, James is an inch taller than Regulus and was able to just about catch the snitch before Regulus. The crowd erupted with cheers and people were chanting his name. The Slytherins smug smiles and certainly been wiped off their faces!

James looked on top of the world as his inhaled the cheers of the crowd. Afterwards we met him after he came out of the changing rooms.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius slapped him on the back.

"That was amazing!" I added.

"World class" Peter finished.

After the anxiety on the last two weeks it was nice to get the old James back. Everyone was clamouring for his story at the after party we had in the common room.

"...Then I just stretched myself as far as I could go and I caught it!" James told.

"Well done James" Frank said.

Everyone cheered at these words. Lily, I noticed was watching this scene with disgust. You can't please everybody I guess. When the attention had died down a bit he sat with us by the fire.

"Well done mate" Sirius smiled as he poured us all another round of butterbeer.

"They'll be talking about this match for a long time" I agreed.

"Thanks" James grinned, back to his cocky self.

"Did you see Regulus' face!" James laughed.

We all laughed with him, his face had been a picture.

"It's cemented on my brain" Sirius said back.

"Do you think that his so called friends have left him?" I wondered.

"I hope so" Sirius sighed, "I wish he could think for himself and not listen to the rubbish that our parents spew like poison. I wish he could smarten up about You Know Who"

"Maybe one day he'll surprise you" I said.

"I hope so but I don't see it" Sirius shook his head.

We partied until the early hours of the morning and then we finally went to bed.

**4th March 1975**

Me and Sirius have achieved our goal today. We have arranged a date between James and Holly for Saturday. I feel so happy that he excepted. Our evil plan has worked and hopefully he'll have a great time and forget all about Lily. She's still going out with that guy and they seem really happy. I'm grateful that my feelings for Lily are completely gone and hopefully James will do the same.

"Sure" James agreed as he was eating his lunch.

We'd already talked to Holly earlier that day and she said yes. Me and Sirius shared a triumphant look with each other, we'd reached stage one. But today I saw something with Lily that surprised me. In Defence Against the Dark Arts we were practicing our hex deflections as that was what we were doing in class. We got paired up and James had to go with Snape. I was paired with Joan, Sirius was paired with Maria and Peter was paired with Monica. Lily was paired with some guy in Ravenclaw and her pair was right next to James and Snape.

James and Snape looked at each other with pure hated, what was the teacher thinking? Me and Joan began deflecting each other's spells, she was actually pretty good. We continued at a normal pace until we heard laugher coming from James' corner. I turned around and saw that Snape's trousers were down to his feet and everyone could see his underwear.

"Oh, sorry" James said sarcastically.

I looked around at Lily to see if she was going to yell at James. But I caught a small smile on is lips before she hid it from the rest of the world and looked angry.

"Leave him be!" Lily cried.

"Switch partners" the teacher ordered.

James was still getting approving remarks when he faced the Ravenclaw. Joan turned round to me and held out her wand.

"Your mate's a laugh" she commented before she directed a spell at me.

I deflected it easily and sent a spell back at her. I still couldn't believe what I just saw. Did Lily like James? The idea seemed ridiculous; mad even.

"Does Lily like James?" I asked her because she's one of her friends.

"No" she shook her head, "They loath each other"

Is Lily even aware that she likes James?

"But I like your other mate, Sirius" she blushed, "Is he seeing anybody?"

"No" I shook my head.

"Could you mention something to him" she asked me nervously.

"Sure" I nodded.

At lunch James needed to go to the library to do some homework and Peter decided to watch him. Me and Sirius wanted to finish our lunch first so we decided to stay.

"I need to tell you something" I said as soon as they were gone.

"What?" Sirius asked.

I told him all about Lily smiling, he looked as surprised as I was.

"She smiled?" Sirius gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Sirius nodded and thought for a few moments.

"Should we tell James?" I wondered.

"No" Sirius shook his head, "We shouldn't get his hopes up"

"I agree" I nodded.

Sirius took a large swig of pumpkin juice and ate some more mash and then I remembered the other thing I wanted to talk to me about.

"Joan said that she wants to go out with you and she asked me to tell you" I told him.

A smug smile worthy of James Potter himself spread across his face. He looked over at Joan who was further along the table.

"Does she really?" he smirked.

"Yep" I nodded.

Sirius finished the last bites of his meal and smoothed his hair over.

"Hang on" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Sirius make his way over to her. They were talking for like five minutes with a lot of blushes from her and a lot smirking from him. Eventually he came back looking like a cat that's got it's mouse.

"I'm seeing her this Saturday" Sirius beamed, "Thanks mate" 

"No problem" I chuckled, "Let's go an join James and Peter"

We walked out of the hall, debating whether Joan would be in to tongues or not. As we approached the staircase we saw Regulus with his popular buddies.

"Regulus" Sirius called.

Regulus looked around and came over looking rather awkward.

"What is it?" Regulus demanded.

"I don't feel comfortable with you hanging with those people" Sirius said bluntly.

"Since when have you been an concerned brother?" Regulus scoffed.

"Just be careful and don't believe everything your told" Sirius said gravely.

Regulus didn't say anything, he just rejoined his 'friends'. We walked to the library and said nothing for a few moments.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"No, I just hope he realises what he's doing before it's too late"

So did I, the rest of the day passed rather quickly. I'm tired now though because it's the full moon tomorrow so I must rest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

13th April 1975

The Easter holidays have officially ended for another year. All of the chocolate eggs have long gone but their taste remains. Regulus is still with his the 'death eater' crowd much to Sirius' disappointment. I woke up to a really odd sound this morning; I woke up to the sound of Peter singing. He was humming a happy tune and he had a smile on his face. Me, Sirius and Peter shared a 'what is happening?' look between us.

"What got you in such a happy mood?" James smirked.

A cocky smile appeared on his acne ridden face and his eyes dazzled in happiness. It was nice seeing him like this but not at 6 in the morning.

"Does it involve that third year I saw you with last night?" Sirius chuckled.

"What third year?" I asked.

"Me and Lisa Bowman" Peter said in a dreamy voice, "She with the skin as soft as silk and hair like the sun"

"He's a poet and he didn't even know it" James laughed.

I rubbed my eyes and started brushing my teeth. I remembered that I was sneaking out to see Amara later and that thought filled with my own happiness. Me and her still send letters to each regularly. I think I'm really starting to fall for her; she's more then just a friend. I know my friends still don't like her but they'll just have to live with that.

At breakfast I had some pancakes with jam and some fresh orange juice. Sirius was checking out a girl in Ravenclaw. James was revising for a test. Peter was combing his hair before his girl came down. Lily came down with Snape but they looked like they were debating something hotly. When they parted, Lily looked a little relieved and Snape looked sad. I think their defiantly drifting apart.

"Remus, what do we have next?" James asked me.

"Potions" I answered.

Lisa came down and sat with Peter. It was really sweet, she wasn't the best looking girl in the world but she was kind and funny which are the main things. I'm glad Peter's got somebody. The Ravenclaw Sirius had been eyeing up looked at him and smiled.

"That's my cue lads" Sirius said cockily before leaving to flirt with her.

We laughed but then James suddenly looked a little sad.

"What's wrong James?" I asked him.

"Nothing" James shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I pressed, I knew he was lying.

"It's just that I feel like everyone got someone but me" James told me.

"You go out with loads of girls" I pointed out.

"Yeah I do" James scoffed, "Unfaithful girls, girls who just go out with me because I'm popular, girls who don't really even like me, girls who see a Quidditch hero and nothing else. I certainly go out with loads of girls but never the right one"

I really felt sorry for James; I wish he's get over Lily like I did.

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what else to say.

"Let's get to class" James smiled back.

When we got there Sirius had rejoined us with details about the girl he'd met.

"Her name is Hanna and I'm meeting her on Friday in the courtyard" he boasted.

"Congratulations on your lasted conquest" James laughed.

When we were lining up for class we saw the girls gossiping over a poster. On the way here I noticed they were up but I hadn't really read them. Some of them were eyeing us up and that made me worried. James took down one of the posters and showed it to us. It was a poster for a ball! I couldn't believe it, it was set for a month from now.

"A ball!" Sirius exclaimed.

Peter looked delighted at the idea of taking his beloved to a dance. The girls waiting for our class were gossiping about dresses and who they were think of going with. Then suddenly a thought occurred to me, if Amara couldn't go who am I going to take?

"Why are we having a ball?" James shrugged, "It looks like fun though"

"Do we have to dress up in suits and shit like that?" Sirius panicked.

"Yes!" Peter beamed.

"Who are you gonna ask?" I asked my friends.

"I going to ask that Ravenclaw chick I've caught in my spiders web" Sirius chuckled.

"I'm bringing Lisa" Peter jumped in excitement.

"I don't know yet" James shrugged.

Sirius scoffed.

"You'll have no problems mate" Sirius joked, "All the girl will be hoping that you ask them"

James sighed and looked at the ginger at the other side of the room.

"All but one" James said in defeat.

Later on that day, I met up with Amara in the Village. She was looking as beautiful as ever. I sat down next her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She liked that and kissed me back. Amara is the only person who can completely understand me. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good" I smiled, "There's a ball and I have to ask someone to go with me but just as a friend"

Amara chuckled at my awkwardness.

"That's fine" she laughed, "I'm going home in a few months"

Home? Panic swept though me; she can't leave me! I realised I sounded pathetic in my head and I tried to shake it away but it wouldn't work. The dread remained with me.

"Where is home?" I asked in a tone that sounded hurt and even broken.

"Home is in the north" Amara told me, "Home is with my pack, all of us are werewolves. Greyback is our leader, no human will ever hurt you again of you join us"

I was too stunned to speak.

"You heard me right" she said, "You could walk away from them and join your own kind. You don't belong in a world where you have to pretend to be someone your not. We are your family"

I didn't like what she said, a bitter taste erupted in my month where she kissed me. I suddenly felt something I wasn't expecting, doubt.

"And what does your pack do?" I questioned her, "Do they hurt innocent people? Do they turn innocent's too"

Amara looked uncomfortable for a few moments before she answered me.

"I have a bad history with humans" she told me, "My own parents hated me so much, she sold me to a circus but Greyback got me out and gave me a family. Humans just hurt people Remus and you're fooling yourself if you think otherwise"

I didn't say anything for a few seconds but then I suddenly found a voice.

"Human's have been nothing but kind to me" I reminded her, "The headmaster here gave me a place when no else would. My friends have been nothing but supportive; they're like my family so how DARE you-"

"Just think about it" Amara interrupted me, "I'm not going until the end of June, send me a letter if you're coming"

And with that she leaves me alone. Fresh tears pour down me face. Do I really want to go off with her and hurt people? No. I would never hurt someone but do I really have a future with humans? I have a lot to think about. When I get back their still sleeping. I might mention it to them tomorrow. I think...

**Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Remus' Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters**

10th of May 1975

Exam week has finished! I have spent most of the last few weeks revising. I've been so busy that I haven't had much time to think about Amara's proposal. What should I do? I'm so confused. If I did go with her then I'd be betraying my friends and Dumbledore. Would I even want to live with a bunch of wolves in the wilderness? I don't think I'd like it at all but I don't really fit in with the humans either. That's Remus Lupin: too human for wolves but too wolf for humans.

All my exams seemed to go well and I'm just glad their over. It's a Saturday so I woke up late. I woke up to James vigorously shaking me awake. I was having a happy dream about running through the woods but obviously what James had to say was more important. I groaned and tried to push him away but he continued to shake me. So I opened my eyes to see James and Peter in the room, Peter still had his pyjama's on while James was wearing a suit.

"I thought you'd sleep the day away mate!" James moaned.

"Good morning to you too" I retorted sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes impatiently.

"What do you think of my suit?" James demanded.

I frowned.

"You woke me up for that?" I said.

"Just tell me what you think!" James asked a bit more hotly.

Feeling a bit groggy, I sat up and took in James' suit. It was a navy blue suit with a black tie. He had dark shoes which had been recently polished. James looked really smart but his expression looked worried. On his bed I spotted a box that had been recently opened. He's taking a girl called Sophie from Ravenclaw. James got really upset when I found that Lily was going with a sixth year called Ethan. I'm going with a friend from the library called Jenny. We talk sometimes and swap notes. We're just going as friends, both of us had been pretty clear about that.

"You look dashing" I laughed.

"I thought so" James smirked; his ego back on.

"Where's Sirius?" I enquired.

"Sirius is with his girlfriend" Peter told me.

Sirius has been dating Hanna for mouth now and they seem to be hitting it off. I like her, she nice and seems to make him happy. James is still pining after Lily as usual and Peter is still with Lisa. The ball in this evening and I have to admit that I'm very nervous. I've got my suit ready for tonight and I've been practising my dance moves.

"Hurry up Remus" James beamed, "I'm starvting"

James started to get changed while I washed and got dressed. When we got down to the dormitory I saw Lily and Maria swapping hair tips for the ball. It was a hot day and Lily was wearing a floral top with her hair in a bun. James gave her a pining look that she didn't notice before we left. Sirius wasn't at breakfast so I assumed he'd already eaten. We sat down on the table and started our first meal of the day.

"Who's Snape taking to the ball?" James asked me as he poured himself some orange juice.

I shrugged.

"I have no idea" I told him, "Do you know Peter?"

Peter just shook his head.

"I bet he's going with no one" James chuckled.

Peter laughed hard but I just dug into my breakfast. Snape was sitting next to Regulus and they were in deep conversation about something. Sirius suddenly appeared behind Peter looking like he'd just been pulled out of a hedge backwards. He was still wearing his uniform from last night. It was all ruffled like his hair.

"Peeps" Sirius grinned.

Sirius sat down next to Peter, facing me and James. He rubbed his hands together and starting tucking into a bacon roll. The rest of us gaped at him in silence for a while before James spoke.

"I trust you had a good night" James chuckled.

"Oh I did" Sirius replied in a dreamy tone, wiggling his eyebrows for good measure.

"What happened?" I wanted to know.

"Hanna and I spent the night in bliss" Sirius boasted.

James raised his eyebrows in admiration.

"You didn't actually..." James drifted off.

"We almost did" Sirius told us with a grin, "We did everything but and when I say everything I mean everything"

"Wow!" Peter's eyes dilated.

"How was it Romeo?" James smirked.

"Everything and more" Sirius told us.

We spent the day being jealous of Sirius and hanging out outside. As the evening drew on, we decided to start getting ready. I was wearing a brown suit with a dark blue tie. My hair was combed neatly on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw; an animal in a suit. That's all I'll ever be, I suddenly thought about why I was even here but then I remembered my friends and put such thoughts at bay.

"Your looking good Wolfie" Sirius smirked.

_Wolfie _

Sirius was wearing a black suit with a red tie, he looked very well polished. He was currently tying his shoes. Peter was wearing a purple suit with a green tie. Apparently his mother had bought the suit for him. Is his mother colour blind? James was in his suit again and he was wrestling with his hair to try and tame it but was having no luck. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror with this suit again.

"Give over James" I piped up, "Your hair is as stubborn as you are"

They laughed but James shrugged and gave up.

"Maybe your right" he agreed.

We were ready so we set off to the great hall where our dates were waiting for us. James caught his breath when he saw Lily. She was wearing a short purple party dress with a silver belt around her belly. Her hair was styled in a modern bouffant style. Lily's red hair looked soft and silky. James seemed transfixed by her. He just stood there for a few minutes; taking her all in.

"Earth to James!" Sirius bellowed.

James seemed startled but he seemed cured of the spell and continued down the stairs.

"You have a date remember" I reminded him.

"Who?" James seemed confused.

"Sophie" Peter told him.

"Oh yeah" James said.

My date was waiting for me by the stairs. She had bright blond hair she was wearing a Voodoo-Vixen-Womens-New-Green-Retro-50s-Peacock-Flocked-Flared-Party-Prom-Dress. Her eyes were bright blue and she had some light make-up on. She looked really pretty and she greeted me with a warm smile. I told my friends that I'd see them later and joined Jenny.

"Don't you look handsome" she beamed.

Jenny is sweet and a little weird but that's why I like her. She's not a close friend; she's just someone I sometimes talk to in the library.

"Thank you" I smiled at her, "Your look amazing as well"

She blushed and said her thanks. Jenny is a pretty girl who is very bubbly so I'm looking forward to tonight. It was fun for the first hour, me and Jenny danced (well her version of dancing). I was having a good time until James dragged me by elbow away from the dance floor.

"What's going on?" I protested.

"Come with me" he said darkly.

"I'll be back soon" I promised Jenny and then left with James.

I followed him out of the hall, still mystified about what was going on. James led me into the Gryffindor common room where Albus Dumbledore was there; I was getting more worried. James was looking at me with a sorrowful expression.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"The man you turned you into a werewolf was spotted near the area" Dumbledore told me, "Fenrir Greyback is close by"

Greyback? The man who ruined my life (obviously not intentionally). Why was he here? Then suddenly it dawn on me: was Amara the reason for him being here? Do they each other and she didn't tell me? Fear crept into my soul. Dumbledore was looking at me closely.

"James can you please leave us now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure" he nodded his head.

James gave me a small smile and then left me and Dumbledore.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked me.

I told him all about Amara and her offers. He listened in silence and didn't interrupt me.

"Remus" he began, "I really want you to think about what you really want"

That was all he said before he left me on my own before James came in. What do I really want? I feel like I don't belong anywhere. James looked awkward for a few seconds before eventually speaking.

"Are you OK?" he wondered.

"No" I sighed, "I have a lot to think about"

I do have a lot to think about. Do I go with Amara or do I stay here? I asked James to give my apologies to Jenny. When he left I went upstairs to go to bed; still confused and frightened.

What am I going to do?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
